For you, the bells shall toll
by music.ecxstasy
Summary: Within this realm, there are eight elements that can be used only by those born into an element, controlled only by those who have mastered them. But there is a ninth element, one that now threatens the kingdom of Seishun. Ryoma, the young prince, has his family stripped away from him. Will he and the Seigaku Regulars bring peace to the land before the ninth kills them all?
1. Prologue - The Prophecy Begins

**Author's Note:**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic attempt, and obviously the first one I've ever posted. Have a read through the prologue and let me know what you think! If you like it, I'll continue writing. Concept loosely-inspired by the Abhorsen Trilogy by Garth Nix. I'd definitely recommend reading it.

Rated M for later content planned. Pairings: Fuji/Ryoma, Kikumaru/Oishi, Inui/Kaidoh, one sided Tezuka/Ryoma

Copyrights to Prince of Tennis goes to Konomi Takeshi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

"Isn't he beautiful, dear?"

"Indeed, he is. I couldn't be more proud than I am in this instant."

"Shh, I think he's waking."

Sleep-heavy eyelids rose slowly to reveal pools of molten gold underneath. The baby blinked at the two figures before him. There was a man, and a woman… He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the arms of the woman who held him; His mother. He sought her warmth, her protection, her love, and in her embrace, he knew he had it all. He opened his mouth wide and yawned before falling asleep once again.

The man stood by his wife and smiled. King Nanjirou Echizen couldn't have been happier to have such a beautiful queen, Queen Rinko, and his firstborn son, Prince Ryoga. And now, there was a new addition to his family, the sleeping bundle of blankets before him.

The door to the chamber opened, and Nanjirou turned as Sumire Ryuuzaki, the royal prophet and advisor, entered the room, excusing her interruption. "Pardon my interruption, my king, I've come to see the little one," she announced.

Nanjirou smiled. Who better, to bless the birth of a new prince, than the best prophet in his kingdom? "Call me Nanjirou, granny Sumire, please," he smiled. "We've been in each other's company long enough to be this familiar at least."

"My granddaughter may have been born just a few months ago, but I'm no granny to you, Nanjirou!" Sumire exclaimed, laughing her booming laugh. Rinko's lilting laughter joined in.

"He's over here, Sumire," Rinko called. Sumire gave a quick bow of respect to her queen, before straightening up and walking closer to inspect the newborn.

The baby's eyes opened as Sumire placed her hand upon his head. Nanjirou and Rinko gasped in alarm as Sumire started, and seemingly froze, eyes staring at something unseen. "What is it, Sumire?" Rinko asked worriedly.

Nanjirou, who had seen Sumire's work before, hushed Rinko gently. He knew what was happening, and was in the midst of turning to explain to her, when the prophet's mouth opened, and in a wizened voice not quite her own, began to sing a haunting melody.

"_Oh dearest boy of molten gold,_

_Hear this now, your story told._

_Your birth announces your father's end_

_As angry eyes seek their revenge._

_The dead return, your life to claim,_

_Your power, your spirit, and your name._

_Seek out the nine from whom you shall draw_

_That which is needed to end the war._

_Heed my words well, boy of gold,_

_For you, the bells shall toll._"

A shudder went through the room as Sumire fell out of her trance and crumpled to the floor. Nanjirou stepped forward slowly, aghast at what he and his wife had heard. Helping his best advisor off of the floor, he spoke in a hoarse whisper. "What… What does this mean?"

Sumire suddenly seemed years older, when she turned her tired eyes to Nanjirou. "The next guardian has appeared to us, my King. Eventually, you will hand over your title, your kingdom, and your power to this boy."

The door burst open a second time, as a boy ran into the room. Prince Ryoga, excited to have finally heard the news, wished to see his younger brother. He waved his arms excitedly, his long limbs a gift that came with his lanky nine-year-old build. "Mommy, can I see him, can I see him?" Ryoga froze when he saw Sumire and his father, looking grim. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Nanjirou chuckled, seeing the worry that Ryoga had for his younger brother already. "No, Ryoga, nothing is wrong. In fact, it's the complete opposite. Your little brother's destiny has just been foreseen."

Ryoga's eyes widened as Nanjirou took his hand and led him gently to Rinko's side. As Nanjirou spoke next, the baby's cat-like eyes opened again, to finally meet the eyes of his entire family.

"Ryoma will be my heir. In time, he will be crowned King, and will be named The Guardian."

That night, a feast was held in the castle, celebrating the new Prince and heir's birth, and the arrival of the new Guardian. Although the feast only extended as far as the castle's banquet hall, celebrations were held all throughout the kingdom of Seishun as the people celebrated both the birth of the new prince, and of Christmas' Eve.

Nanjirou and Rinko sat at the head of the table, laughing and talking to their guest, who cooed over baby Ryoma. Ryoga sat a few chairs away, and watched the scene through bitter eyes. He was his father's firstborn. The throne should have been promised to him. He scoffed at the gifts and compliments that were showered upon his younger brother, and watched as Nanjirou gave his own gift to his youngest son. From inside the sleeve of his robe, the King produced a tiny ball of fur.

"To my youngest son, I grant him a companion born on the same date. May they live long and happily together!" the King proclaimed, as he placed the tan and brown furball beside Ryoma in his cradle. The ball of fur unfurled itself and opened its pure blue eyes to gaze upon the young prince. It was a Himalayan kitten, with brown markings on its face, paws, and tail. A small golden bell tinkled on the ribbon around its neck. The cat meowed at its new owner, and bat at the sleeping prince's chest. Ryoma opened his eyes slowly, giving the guests in the courtroom their first glance of his golden eyes. The young prince gazed at the cat for a long time, as the cat stared back. The entire hall seemed to hold its breath to see how the two would accept each other.

A happy squeal broke the silence, as Ryoma smiled and reached out towards the kitten. The tension in the hall dissipated, as the guests broke out laughing and smiling. The king laughed himself, a booming hearty laugh, as he wrapped an arm around his queen, and addressed his son.

"Ryoma, this is Karupin," he said. "She is to be your companion and friend throughout your life. Make sure you treat her well, and may she grant you the same honour and respect you give to her."

Ryoma, being a baby, understood nothing of what his father had said to him, but reached out to Karupin and gave his new kitten a hug. Karupin mewed happily, and snuggled in beside Ryoma, both newborns settling down to sleep once again. The party continued merrily.

Ryoga, who sat bitterly in the back of the hall, was the first to hear it. A slow, deep rumbling, accompanied by a creeping chill was approaching the castle. He stood, his eyes wide, and started towards his family, needing to warn them, needing their protection and reassurance, when an explosion knocked him to the ground.

The walls of the castle came crashing down, and a dark fog drifted into the castle. Everyone in the castle began screaming, panicking as they ran for their lives. Dark figures could be seen scattered through the mist; limbs bent haphazardly, their gait awkward as they approached. Their bones creaked and snapped with every movement, but the creatures did not hesitate in their approach. The knights in the castle ran forth to protect the royal family.

"My lord, my lady, you need to leave the castle!" one knight shouted, urging the King and Queen to run. Queen Rinko quickly snatched up Ryoma and Karupin, before being led away by the knight. Sumire met her at the entrance of the hall, her granddaughter, Sakuno, bundled in her arms.

"Rinko, we must flee quickly! Ryoma must escape!" Sumire cried out, for she knew the survival of the newborn must be secured.

"Wait, where is Nanjirou?" Rinko screamed, as the knights and Sumire ushered her out.

Nanjirou was struggling against the urges of his knights. "Ryoga! My eldest son, where are you?" he shouted. The fog shrouded the hall in darkness, and he could hear lives being taken cruelly all around him. Again and again, he called for his son, trying to push away the knights who tried to get him to safety.

And then he saw him. His crumpled form on the ground, in the thick of the fog, Ryoga had fallen. Tears clouded Nanjirou's vision as he called his son again, refusing to believe what his eyes showed him. "Ryoga… Ryoga!"

But Ryoga did not stir.

"My king, you must go!" The knights cried, as they pushed him to join Rinko.

"Nanjirou!" Rinko called, terrified. Nanjirou turned, and saw the fear in his wife's eyes. He needed to protect her. He needed to get his family out of danger.

With one last look, Nanjirou turned his back to his castle, and fled with Rinko, Sumire, Ryoma, Sakuno, and Karupin. '_Ryoga, my son…'_

Ryoga slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed as he struggled to sit upright, and he looked around him, trying to recall what had happened. All around him, corpses lay, mangled and mutilated beyond recognition. He began to tremble.

"Father…?" He called, quietly at first, but then louder with increasing desperation. They couldn't have left him behind… Could they? "Father? Mother! Where are you?"

A tendril of the dark fog crept up to Ryoga, and slowly, lazily, wound its way around him.

"_Ryoga…_"

"Who's there?" Ryoga stumbled backwards. "What do you want?"

"_Your parents left you, didn't they? They forgot about you, although you were their firstborn son._"

Ryoga's knees buckled under him, and he fell to the ground once again. "No… No, it can't be true! My parents would never do that!"

"_Oh, but they did. All because of your new baby brother. You heard how it was, they promised everything to him. The throne, the title, the power… Everything that should've been yours. They didn't need you anymore. They didn't love you anymore. That's why they left you behind. That's why they left you to die._"

Ryoga grabbed his head in his hands. It couldn't be true. His parents… They didn't need him? They didn't love him? They weren't like that, his parents were different. Those weren't the people he knew… His baby brother's arrival must have changed them. It must have been him, it must have been Ryoma.

"_Yes, hate your brother. Hate Ryoma… Come with me, Ryoga. I will teach you, I will train you, in the ways of the Dark Arts. Join me, and we shall take our revenge against those who have turned against you… What do you say?"_

Betrayed and desolate eyes closed, and angry determination opened to replace them. Ryoga nodded, and spoke only once. "Yes."

The darkness grew, and took him away.


	2. Chapter 1 - Peace Disrupted

**Author's Note**

So I kind of get the feeling that this fanfiction will end up being quite the novel... The first chapter is over 3.5k words, haha. Sorry guys! I can't stand rushed plots though.

Comments and reviews greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1

Nanjirou sat in the kitchen, staring out the window at the rising sun. The golden colour of the sight was rivalled by only one thing in the world; the eyes of his sons. Today marked the sixteenth year since the incident at the castle, and not a day had passed where Nanjirou hadn't thought of his missing son.

'_Ryoga_…' Nanjirou closed his eyes, trying once again to deal with his feelings. His son had fallen, and he had failed to protect him, not only as his king and as the Guardian, but as his father. His shame and guilt had eaten away at him for the last sixteen years. The proud and boisterous king no longer stood tall and proud. With the loss of his first son came the death of much of his livelihood.

"Nanjirou, dear? What are you doing awake so early?" Rinko stood in the hallway of their home. The family had fled to the house Sumire had grown up in, a secluded and small, cozy cabin in the woods. Hidden by trees, it rested near a peaceful lake.

"It's been sixteen years," Nanjirou said quietly, taking his queen's hand as she came closer. Rinko sat down next to Nanjirou and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ryoga has been gone from us for sixteen years… I can't believe it's been so long. If only I had been able to protect him."

Rinko sighed, blinking away threatening tears. "You aren't to blame, Nanjirou… No one is, except for the dark force that was behind that attack."

"Speaking of that incident, I must speak with you two."

A quiet voice interrupted the couple. Sumire, now a frail old prophet, stepped out of her bedroom. Being the first room down the hallway, she had overheard their conversation, and knew she must speak to the royal King and Queen.

"Sumire," Nanjirou nodded his respect to her. "What is it?"

"The darkness that attacked the castle that night," she began.

"We know that no one knows who was behind it, nor were any clues ever uncovered," Rinko said. "All traces of that monstrous fog seemed to have disappeared overnight."

Sumire nodded, and continued. "We may not know where it disappeared to, or even why it disappeared for this long. But we know it will return."

Nanjirou squeezed Rinko's hand tighter. "We've always known that, Sumire. Why the need to remind us now?"

Sumire's expression turned grim. "It will return soon. Very soon, my king. We must be prepared."

The colour faded out of Nanjirou and Rinko's faces. "Already?" Rinko asked, her eyes begging for more time. "We can't be attacked now, Ryoma is… He's still just a child!"

"Nevertheless," Sumire said, "We must be prepared. Nanjirou, you must begin training him now."

Nanjirou stared at Sumire, then turned his head back out the window. The golden light of the sunrise was now fading, the magic and warmth gone. He nodded, still turned away. "I will begin today."

The light shone through curtains by a window, rays of golden dancing upon deep emerald locks. A hand flew up to shield a young face, as his peaceful sleep was threatened. Little did he know, it would soon be interrupted by something other than just the rising sun.

A furry paw batted at his hand and head. "Nyaaaa!" Karupin called her master. It was daybreak, and she wanted breakfast. She had gotten up from where she had lain beside the young man in their slumber, and now sat upon his pillow. She meowed again, and bat his head once more.

"Alright, alright, Karupin!" A voice grumbled. Karupin mewed happily, and leapt off the bed, heading towards the door.

Ryoma sat up in bed, yawning as he rubbed the remainder of sleep out of his eyes. Today marked his sixteenth birthday. The past sixteen years had shaped into a handsome young boy. His dark emerald locks were silky, and his golden eyes were bright and clear. He was still quite short for his age, but his long limbs hung off of his lanky frame. His body was toned and leanly muscled. He had a brilliant mind, and an aptitude for learning. Running a hand through his messy hair, Ryoma looked out his window. The fading golden light graced the land and water before him. He sighed. What he wouldn't give to stay in bed for just another hour.

Karupin meowed once more from the door, tired of waiting. Ryoma jokingly pouted at his cat. They had been together for all of Ryoma's life, and Ryoma treasured Karupin greatly. "Yes, Lady Karupin, I'm on my way to serve your royal breakfast," he said mockingly.

Ryoma climbed out of bed, and went to his bathroom to wash up. Toweling himself off after a quick shower, Ryoma caught sight of his cat-like eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He stopped to gaze at himself, and tried desperately to recall a face from his memories. He had only heard stories of the brother who was six years his elder, but couldn't remember anything about him. All he had was a name- Ryoga. Growing up, Rinko had often told him that they both shared the same arrogant look, the same deep emerald hair and golden eyes. Ryoma frowned, and cleared his head of those thoughts. His father and mother always looked so sad when remember Ryoga. He shook his head. He didn't need to give them any more reason to worry.

Quickly donning a simple robe of white with a red sash tied around his waist and across his back, and a pair of black shorts, Ryoma stepped out of his chamber and into the kitchen. Karupin followed, hot on his heels. "Good morning," he called, greeting his parents and Sumire, before searching for Karupin's food.

"Good morning, Ryoma," Rinko replied, standing up to give her son a hug. "And happy birthday, my dearest."

Ryoma blushed, and smiled softly. "Thank you, mother."

Nanjirou followed Rinko and ruffled Ryoma's damp hair. "You're already sixteen years old, are you, boy?" He grabbed his wife and son in a hug. "How time flies! Soon, you'll be ready to get out into the real world and start your own family!"

Ryoma scoffed, still blushing. "Da-Dad! No way!" He cried, slipping out of his father's grasp and bending down to fill Karupin's food bowl. His dad chuckled.

"After you're done breakfast, come outside to the far side of the lake. There's something I must show you."

Ryoma looked up questioningly at his father, but Nanjirou was already strolling out the door. "Oh… Okay." He looked to his mother, but Rinko shrugged. She didn't know what her husband was up to either.

After Sakuno, Sumire's granddaughter who now served the royal family as a maid, had prepared and served breakfast (stammering and blushing "Ha-Happy Birthday, Ryoma!" the entire while), Ryoma headed out the door to meet his father on the far side of the lake. His sword hung on his right hip, and Karupin followed behind him, stopping sometimes to frolic, but always running to catch up. He spotted his father in the shade of the trees.

"Dad!" Ryoma said, waving at his father as he approached. His father waved back, and beckoned him to follow, turning to walk further into the shade. Ryoma looked to Karupin, whose bright blue eyes seemed to urge him to follow. Karupin turned and ran after the King. Ryoma ran after them.

As he caught up, he noticed what his father held in his hands, and what he wore. In Nanjirou's hand were a set of robes, with a white inner layer and royal blue outer layer. The robes seemed to be too small to fit Nanjirou though. Ryoma's eyes widened. Perhaps they had been his brother's? He shook his head, deciding not to assume anything, as he turned to examine what his father wore. A black leather bandolier hung from his right shoulder to his left hip, encircling his body. On the front were 8 pouches of varying sizes, closed with clasps. A handle stuck out from each one. Another pouch, the smallest of them all, sat upon the back of the belt, on a loop that encircled his waist. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He had never seen any of these items before.

Nanjirou stopped walking and turned to face his son. "Ryoma," he began. "As you know, it was prophesized by Sumire that you would be the one to inherit my title of King, as well as my kingdom. While I can no longer give you those things, there was one other gift you were to inherit from me. And so, it is now that I pass it on to you."

Nanjirou cleared his throat as Ryoma continued to gaze at him, lost. "There are mysterious forces in our lives. Some call it sorcery, others call it witchcraft. These forces are, of course, the four physical forces, fire, water, wind, and earth, as well as the four nonphysical forces, space, time, vision, and truth. There have been many who have managed to master one of these elements, after devoting their entire lives to learning the craft. All of whom have been born with the gift. However, there is one who is able to harness the ability of all these elements, and that is The Guardian. The job of The Guardian is to keep these forces in balance, and to watch over the homeostasis of power throughout the land."

Ryoma blinked. He had heard much of this before, but did not understand how it related to him. "Why are we reviewing this, dad?"

Nanjirou smirked. "The current Guardian stands before you, my son. And today, that title is the one you shall inherit. Ryoma, as of today, your sixteenth birthday, I pass on my powers and my responsibility to you, the new Guardian."

Ryoma blanched. Power? Responsibility? He was barely only a child, and while it was true that he had a gift over the elements, he hardly felt prepared to take on the role of Guardian.

Taking his silence as acceptance, Nanjirou continued on. "There is a ninth element though. And that element will only ever be mastered by one who has the other eight at his disposal. This ninth force is to be feared above all. Death." Nanjirou watched as a shiver ran through Ryoma. "Many have tried to conquer this element before. While they are able to harness small amounts of its power, it comes at a price. Over time, Death will eat away at an undeserving host, and will destroy that person eventually."

Ryoma nodded, gulping. He had heard of such people, necromancers and dark sorcerers. "Why must I be the one to take on this responsibility though, dad? I'm not ready for this… I don't want this burden on my shoulders! What should happen if I refuse?"

Nanjirou looked hard and long at his son, before dropping onto one knee to look him in the eye. "It was this same dark element that took your brother away, Ryoma. Ryoga was taken by Death. I don't want to lose you to the same dark powers. That is why we must begin now."

The seriousness of his father's gaze struck understanding into Ryoma's mind. He nodded. "Alright," he said hesitantly. "Let's begin then."

Nanjirou smiled, and held out the robes to Ryoma. "These are for you. They will be your Guardian robes… As well as my Christmas present to you." Ryoma took the robes, and unfolded them. They were soft and silky, cool against his skin. A small emblazon of a golden sun lay over the chest. Ryoma hurriedly slipped them on, tying the golden sash around his middle and across his back. They fit his frame perfectly. "Thank you, dad. But what about the bandolier? What is that?"

Nanjirou stood, smiling. He stroked the familiar and worn brown leather around his torso. "These, my son, are the bells." He undid the first clasp, closest to the top, with his right hand, and gripped the handle with his left, pulling out a dulled golden bell. "Each bell has its own power, and has its own job. It will be your task to harness and develop their powers as you develop your own."

Placing the bell back into its clasp, Nanjirou shrugged the bandolier off and slung it over his son's body. "The bells will not ring until you find your own power and strength to use them. And now that I have passed them on to you, they will not ring for me either. They will work only for their current owner."

Ryoma slipped his arm through the bandolier, and fastened the belt. The bells weighed him down. Running his hand over each clasp, he felt each of the bells warm and cool to his touch differently. It was almost as though each bell was its own being.

Already feeling bonded to his new tools, Ryoma turned his gaze up to meet his father's, a smile on his face. "Thank you, father," Ryoma dropped down on one knee, a show of respect.

Nanjirou laughed, pulling his son up from the ground and putting him in a gentle headlock. "Happy birthday, my son."

Ryoma and Nanjirou walked back into the house late in the evening. Nanjirou had spent the day teaching Ryoma a little bit about the bells and their powers, as well as the creatures and forces he might encounter.

"Tomorrow, we'll begin actually practicing the movements to ring each bell," Nanjirou promised his son. Ryoma grinned and nodded, trying to absorb all of the information he had been given. He was excited to learn more.

As they walked through the door, Rinko was setting the table. She looked up at the two men in her life. "Welcome back," she said, smiling warmly. "Dinner will be ready soon, so please go wash up."

Karupin ran in through the open door and settled at her food bowl. She turned to Ryoma and meowed, demanding her dinner. The entire family laughed at the cat. Ryoma filled Karupin's bowl, and then turned to his chambers. The door swung open before him, and Ryoma came face to face with Sumire. "What…?"

Sumire chuckled grimly. "Just finishing preparations, my dear boy." Leaving it at that, she left Ryoma's room and walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her. Ryoma shrugged. '_Advisor Ryuuzaki must be getting old._' He thought, stepping into his bathroom to wash his hands and face.

Walking back into the kitchen, Ryoma took his seat at their dinner table. Nanjirou was already seated in the seat beside him, whittling a piece of wood. Ryoma watched silently, as the wood began to take form. Rinko, Sumire, and Sakuno entered the dining room, placing dishes on the table as they took their seats; Rinko on Nanjirou's other side, Sumire beside her, and Sakuno between Sumire and Ryoma. There were warm, freshly baked rolls on the table, a pile of baked potatoes, and rabbit served with carrots and cabbage. Everyone was served a bowl of steaming French onion soup. Rinko set a small goblet in front of Nanjirou as well. Nanjirou set the piece of wood down on the table, and brushed the wood shavings off of his lap. The finished miniature-Karupin sat at the table, between Ryoma and his father, as Nanjirou opened a bottle of champagne and filled everyone's glass, save for the small goblet. He raised his glass.

"To my family and my dearest friends," he spoke. "It has been another year since we have left our castle home, and it has been another year that life has flourished for us. First, here is a toast to my beautiful wife, who has stayed by my side and has faced every hardship alongside me. Rinko, I love you dearly, and I thank you for every morning I wake beside you, and every night I fall asleep with you."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses, and took a small sip. Nanjirou then turned to Sumire. "Sumire, my oldest and most trusted friend. Thank you for your years and years of advice and guidance. Thank you for letting us stay in your childhood home, and may we live here happily for years to come."

Once more everyone raised their glasses and drank. The King turned to the next person seated at the table. "Sakuno," he began, smiling fondly at the girl. "I have watched you grow from a little girl into a beautiful young lady. Who knows what is in store for you yet, but here's to a life full of happiness and light."

Sakuno blushed as everyone drank once more. '_Sheesh,_' Ryoma thought, smiling. '_Does she ever stop blushing?_'

Nanjirou seemed to have heard his thoughts, as he smiled widely, turning to his son. "My son, Ryoma," he said, beaming. "This day marks the beginning of another year in your life. You have grown into such a fine young man. Today, I passed on my legacy to you. It is my regret that I could not have given you my title as King, nor my kingdom to rule, but know that I give you my life. All of my experience, my strength, and my love… They are yours, my son. You will do many great things in your life. I hope to witness all of them."

Nanjirou raised his glass even higher. "Happy birthday, Ryoma." Everyone chorused with him, as everyone drank once more. Ryoma grinned at his family. He could not have been happier, even though his blasé expression sometimes masked his happiness.

The table fell silent as the King's expression dimmed. He spoke once more. "And to my first son, who we have never forgotten, nor will ever forget," he started, pouring a share of his drink into the small goblet before him. "It is my deepest regret and sadness that you could not be here to share this day with us. Ryoga, we all miss you greatly. And we love you to this day."

Tears began clouding Ryoma's vision, and he could see his mother wiping tears from her eyes as well. The King raised his glass once more. "A toast to the fallen, but to the never forgotten."

The table drank once more. Rinko smiled faintly. "Merry Christmas' Eve, everyone." And with that, they dug in. Little did they know that the fallen would soon join them.

Ryoma sat in the living room floor, playing with Karupin. The feast had been finished, and the table had been cleared. A small pile of unopened gifts lay beside Ryoma. They were birthday presents from his family; One from his father, his mother, Sumire, and surprisingly, there was one from Sakuno as well. He hadn't bothered to open them- he would do that later, he decided. He closed his eyes, smiling blissfully. His thoughts turned to the elder brother he never knew. '_Hey, Ryoga…_' he thought. '_Wherever you are, my brother, I hope you're at peace. Merry Christmas, ne?_'

The house shook violently. "What's going on?" Sakuno whimpered.

"Hush, child," Sumire warned. She and Nanjirou stared warily around, straining to listen for the next movement.

Rinko entered from where she had been cleaning in the kitchen. "Darling? Is everything okay?"

Everyone gasped as the wall behind her came tumbling down, and a dark fog exploded into the air. Ryoma grabbed Karupin and Sakuno, shielding them with his body. "Get down!"

"Rinko!" Ryoma heard his father cry. "Rinko, my wife, where are you?"

Ryoma raised his head and squinted through the darkness to try and see what was going on. Then he saw her. His mother.

Her head lolled forward, leaning into the chest of the one who held her. Her limbs dangled lifelessly, and she was only held up by the arms carrying her. Ryoma's face paled, and he looked at the man who held her. He wore a dark cloak and a mask covering half of his face. Through the darkness, he could only make out glints of emerald.

"You… What have you done?!" Nanjirou cried, drawing his sword. He squared off against the man who held his wife's body.

"It's been a long time coming," the man said. With his free hand, he stroked Rinko's face perversely. "You're still so beautiful…"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. That voice…

Sumire grabbed Ryoma. "Young Prince, we must flee, now!" She threw a pack at him, as well as one to Sakuno. Ryoma nodded, opening his pack and placing Karupin inside. Now, at least, he knew what Sumire had been doing in his room.

He turned to his father. "Dad!" he said, his voice choking at the sight of his father and mother.

"Go, Ryoma!" His dad commanded. He glanced at his son once more, knowing he would not emerge from his battle alive. His eyes softened as he smiled weakly at his son. "Take care of Sumire and Sakuno. And take care of yourself." Nanjirou gave a battle cry, and ran towards the figure shrouded in darkness.

Ryoma, with tears in his eyes, turned away from his father. He slipped his bandolier and long sword on, and ran with Sumire and Sakuno. '_Goodbye, father, mother._'


	3. Chapter 2 - Eight Strangers

**Author's Note**

This is Chapter 2! I can't believe how lengthy these chapters are getting, haha. I also have two favourites! Thank you very much for taking the time to read this story. I hope I don't disappoint you in the future.

As always, comments and reviews appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakuno bit back tears as she walked. They had walked through the night, and day was beginning to break in the sky above her. She glanced at Ryoma. The prince marched on silently, a stony look on his face. He had lost everything; his title, his power, his home, and now his family. And yet he pressed forward, looking for a way to move on. Courage was inspired in Sakuno, looking at the prince she knew she would follow to the ends of the earth. She looked to her grandmother, who was struggling to keep up with their pace.

"Here, grandmother. Let me take your pack for you." Sakuno reached over and lifted the pack from Sumire's shoulders. It was light, for both Ryuuzaki's did not have much to their names. Ryoma's pack was likely heavier than both of theirs combined, not to mention he was weighed down by his sword and by the bells. Sakuno looked over the bells. She had only seen them once before, when the late King had brought them out for polishing one afternoon. Though she did not know their powers, she knew that the king himself had passed them on to the young prince. They must have been important.

"Thank you, Sakuno," Sumire said to her granddaughter before calling out to Ryoma. "There should be a small town just a little further ahead. We would do well to stop there and rest a while, young Prince."

Ryoma grit his teeth and stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to rest. He wanted to continue walking, to find the sources of power in order to use the bells, and to master the elements quickly. Only then would he be strong enough to avenge the deaths of his family. But turning back to his company, he could see how tired they were. The old Sumire and the weak Sakuno would not be able to keep up with him. He shut his mouth and nodded. They would stop and rest for a day or two.

They continued walking, though Ryoma now set a slower pace. It was time that he stopped being a child. From now on, he needed to be a leader.

The trio reached the small town of Fudomine by late afternoon. Sumire directed Ryoma to a building in the middle of town. It was a small inn and pub called The Golden Lion. The trio entered the noisy pub.

While Sumire, accompanied by Sakuno, left to sort out rooms for the night, Ryoma headed to the pub. After the events of the night and the long trek, he found himself in need of a drink. He approached the bartenders.

"Hello, young man!" One bartender greeted him as he walked forward. He had red hair that fell in front of his face, and he spoke loudly and quickly. The other bartender hung back, his dark blue hair hanging to the sides of his face as cool eyes observed the scene quietly. The red-headed bartender winked as he noticed Ryoma glancing at the bartender behind him. "Don't mind Shinji, he's always like that. I'm Akira. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Akira, I'd really like a glass of honey ale," Ryoma said smirking. "But I'd love it even more if Shinji over there were the one to serve it to me."

Akira burst out laughing. Shinji, who had obviously heard Ryoma's request sighed, and mumbled to himself. "Why me, why does the kid want me to serve him…?" Shinji grumbled, but pulled out a clean glass and poured Ryoma his drink.

Ryoma laughed along with Akira, and opened his pack to find payment for his drink. He stepped back as Karupin leapt out of his pack. "Ka-Karupin!" Ryoma stammered. He thought he had lost the cat as he left the house with the Ryuuzaki's. Karupin meowed. Akira smiled, and brought out a small plate of dried fish for her. "It's on the house," he said goodheartedly.

Ryoma smiled at Akira, reaching into his pack to pull out his coin purse. Ryoma had a sizeable amount of gold, silver, and money at his disposal, for he could still access his family's money through the bank system that ran throughout the continent. Dropping an extra gold coin each for Akira and Shinji, he grabbed his drink and the dish of fish and made way for a quiet seat at the end of the bar.

He took a sip of his ale, and watched as Sakuno walked up to him. "Ryoma," she said, blushing again. "Here is the key to your room. You're in room 207, which is just upstairs. Grandmother and I will be in the room across from yours, room 208." She handed him the small brass key.

"Ah…" Ryoma said, accepting the key. "What about payment?"

Sakuno blushed even more. "Well… That is, Grandmother already paid for it. She's in her room resting right now; she's tired after the trip. I'm going to buy some food and bring it up to her."

Ryoma nodded, knowing that he easily had more wealth than the Ryuuzaki family did. "Let me pay for her meal, at least." He dug out his coin purse again, and handed Sakuno 2 gold coins and 3 silver coins. That would buy two meals for the hungriest of men.

Sakuno's eyes widened, and she flushed an even deeper red. "Th-thank you, my prince!" Sakuno bowed deeply before running off to the pub bar.

Ryoma watched her leave, shaking his head. Sakuno was always nervous around him. He turned back to his ale, thinking he would finally be able to have a moment of silence with Karupin.

The door opened, and in walked a group of eight mismatched travelers. The two leading the group spoke loudly.

"Ahh, I'm hungry, so very hungry!" The one who spoke had blue cat-like eyes and red hair. He was dressed in a blue short-sleeved robe, tied with red sashes. He wore blue fingerless gloves on his hands. "Nya, let's get some food soon!"

"We just can't go that long without food," the second agreed. He had black hair that stood up straight on his head, and piercing violet eyes. He wore a simple robe of red and orange, tied with a black sash. A broadsword hung across his back. "We just can't."

"Well, everyone," a third said as he entered. He had short black hair, with two long bangs hanging down over his face. He carried a wooden staff, and wore healer's robes of blue and gold. His green eyes were calm and peaceful. "Tezuka and I will deal with lodging assignments. Why don't the rest of you get some food?"

The two that entered first gave a great cheer, and made a beeline for the bar. Ryoma watched as more men came through the door. One wore black robes with silver armour on top. A long sword hung at his side by a red sash. His brown hair fell messily over his eyes. He adjusted his glasses, hazel eyes calmly surveying the area. "Be careful, everyone," he said before going off to join the healer.

After him came a young man in a green bandana. His hair was black, and his eyes were dark. He wore a green, short-sleeved robe over a set of tight black robes. A katana hung diagonally across his back by means of a dark blue sash. He hissed. "You're all being too loud."

"What was that, viper?" The black-haired, violent-eyed one shouted. He ran to the "viper," his fists at the ready. "You wanna start something?"

"Chances that Tezuka will be happy about Momoshirou and Kaidou fighting: 0%." The next one to walk in had black hair that stood straight up in spikes, although shorter than the one that Ryoma figured was "Momoshirou." Like "Kaidou" before him, this one was dressed in green and black. However, his robes were much more eloquent, and obviously not meant for combat. His thick spectacles hid his brown eyes, as he recorded something in a book of parchment.

"Ahh, let's not fight, guys!" A man ran in, dressed in simple brown robes with a silver chest plate. A long sword hung by his left hip by means of a black belt. His brown hair stood up on his head, and his brown eyes were wide with worry.

"Yeah, yeah! Forget fighting, let's eat!" The red-haired one chimed in, practically jumping around his friends.

"Saa, Eiji, as their elder, you should have been watching over them. That way the fight would not have started in the first place."

Ryoma froze as a silky soft voice preceded the next, and final, young man through the doorway. His brown hair fell below his jawline, but not quite to his shoulders. On his slender build, he wore flowing robes of purple and silver with a hood. Slung on his shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows, while under his robes, Ryoma could make out the shape of a belt containing three deadly sharp daggers. His eyes were closed, and he smiled faintly.

Ryoma's golden eyes widened slightly as the young man turned towards him for a split second. Closed eyelids fluttered open to reveal shimmering orbs of blue, and the man's smile faltered. The split second during which their gaze beheld each other felt like an eternity… Until Eiji, the red-haired one, interrupted.

"Maa, Fuji," he pouted. "That's not fair! You're their elder too!" Eiji ran to his best friend and jumped on his back, hugging him with his arms and legs.

Fuji's head snapped back to his friends, his eyes closing once again, that same smile plastered on his face. He stumbled with the weight of his friend, and chuckled. "Let's just get some food then."

The travelers cheered, approaching the bar and each ordering their own meals. Ryoma turned back to his ale. Who was that strange, yet alluring, man? Why did he hold such power over Ryoma? He took another sip of his sweet nectar.

"Nya, a kitty cat!" Ryoma's head snapped up, meeting the dark blue eyes of the one they had called Eiji.

"Ahh, you mean Karupin," he started to say, but then realized that Eiji had been talking about him.

"Look, Momo! This ochibi here is absolutely adorable, just like a kitty cat!" The joy in Eiji's voice was reflected by the look in his eyes. Ryoma frowned. Him? Adorable? An ochibi? A _kitty cat_?

Momoshirou walked over. "Yeah, yeah, Kikumaru. He really is a cute little boy! Hey, what are you doing alone? Wanna come have dinner with us instead?" He asked loudly. "We can't leave you to dine alone, we just can't. The name's Momoshirou Takeshi, but feel free to call me Momo like everyone else does." He stuck his hand out.

Ryoma took his hand silently, golden gazing into purple.

"Ne, ne, Momo, that's not fair, I wanna be his friend too!" the red-haired one pouted, lightly batting Momo's hand away. "Kikumaru Eiji, at your service!" He saluted, before jumping onto Ryoma and giving him a big bear hug. "Nice to meet you!"

Ryoma staggered and nearly fell of his chair, having to now support the weight of a young man much taller than he was. "Nice… to meet you too, Kikumaru, Momo." His patience was already being tried.

Kikumaru's eyes fell upon Ryoma's sword. "Hey, you're a swordsman too! I bet you're no match against our Kawamura though!"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He was confident in his skills as a swordsman, and would take any challenge thrown at him. "Hm. Is that so?"

"Yeah, definitely! You can't win against Taka," Momo said, beckoning the one brown-haired one over. "You just can't."

The man strode forward, holding his right hand out to Ryoma, his left hand rubbing the back of his head. "Hi, I'm Kawamura Takashi," he said sheepishly. "How do you do?"

Ryoma smiled. He liked the kind-hearted Kawamura, and eagerly took his hand. " I'm fine, it's nice to meet you, Kawamura."

"Ne, Kawamura, this ochibi reckons he can beat you in a duel!" Kikumaru egged on, making things up now. "You should try to take him on!"

Kawamura held his hands up before him, obviously not wanting to fight. "Now now, Eiji, Oishi and Tezuka wouldn't like it if we started dueling anyone here, especially such a nice young boy. We don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Momo and Kikumaru protested while Ryoma frowned. It was true that he would rather not waste any effort in a duel after such a long day, but he was certain of his abilities and did not take well to being looked down upon for being younger and smaller. He began to say that, when something felt wrong to him. A shiver ran up and down his spine, as he heard a low rumbling. Something was coming.

A scream rang from outside of the pub. Ryoma, Kawamura, Momo, and Kikumaru ran out to see what the commotion was. Even though the sun had yet to set, the sky was dark. A fog rolled in front of them, approaching quickly. Throwing up his right arm in front of him, Ryoma shielded himself from an approaching tendril of darkness.

A creature sprang from the fog, its paws dancing quickly over the distance between it and Ryoma. It leapt, and its jaws clamped over Ryoma's outstretched arm.

"Aaaaargh!" Ryoma cried out in pain.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru cried. But before he could react, a burst of flame erupted from nowhere as Kawamura drew his sword and stepped forward.

"Come on, doggy, let's play!" He yelled, brandishing the fiery sword before him. The beast released Ryoma and squared off with Kawamura. It looked like a giant black hound, two curved horns protruding from its head. Its spiked tail whipped back and forth behind it as it lowered its head and growled at the fire wielder, its long fangs dripping blood. The hellhound crouched down on all fours, and then sprang at the swordsman.

"Kawamura!" Ryoma shouted, as the swordsman brought his sword down upon the hellhound. The fire seemed to dance brighter around Kawamura, as Ryoma felt a burning warmth on his chest. Looking down, he saw the first bell glowing. He withdrew the first bell, a small bell with a bright ringing chime, now gleaming fiery gold. However, contrary to its sound and appearance, this bell's purpose and name were completely unexpected; Ryoma had drawn the bell of fire, Kanna The Sleeper.

Remembering the short introduction that his father had given him, Ryoma held The Sleeper in his left, uninjured arm, and flicked his wrist up quickly. The Sleeper sounded thrice, three purely bright tones. Sparks of flames danced from the bell, surrounding the hellhound. The beast fell to the ground, its power weakened. It was deep in slumber.

"Finish it, Kawamura!" Ryoma yelled to the swordsman.

"Aaaaaah!" With a great battle cry, Kawamura brought his sword down upon the hound. The hellhound disintegrated into the dark fog, and the sky cleared to reveal a magnificent sunset.

"Momo! Eiji!" A voice cried out from inside the inn, as the healer ran out.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru cried, jumping onto the man. "You should've seen what happened! There was this dark doggy, and it attacked Ochibi-chan, and…"

"It attacked someone?" Oishi cried out, worried. His gaze fell upon Ryoma's bleeding arm. "Oh no! Let me treat that immediately!" He reached into one of the many pouches around his waist and pulled out healing salves and bandages.

"Ah… Thank you." Ryoma said quietly. The man called Oishi began tending to his arm immediately. Ryoma stared at the bell in his hand. Though it no longer rang, it quivered warmly in his hand. He set Kanna back in its clapper, and opened his hand, feeling his newfound power. A burst of blue flame danced in the middle of his palm. '_Dad… I think I've found my first power._"


	4. Chapter 3 - Awakening Recognition

**Author's Note**

I'm not sure how quickly I can continue to write these chapters. They're pretty long, aren't they? Sorry! I'm really enjoying getting into writing again though, I haven't had the time to do it often. I've gotten a few more favourites too! I've gotten more positive feedback than I ever expected I would. Thank you so much for continuing to read this tale! I'll do my best not to disappoint.

As always, comments and reviews appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryoma lay in bed, his arm stretched above him. He stared as blue flames danced around his arm, warming him. Karupin lay on the pillow next to his head, already dozing. She shifted slightly, and the small bell around her neck gave a sweet twinkle. Ryoma's golden eyes flashed with determination as he made up his mind. He swung his legs off the bed, and made his way to the door. Swinging it open, he was surprised to see a fair, brown-haired boy in purple robes.

"Ahh… Good evening." Fuji smiled as he recognized the young boy sitting in the pub earlier today. Something about his emerald hair and golden eyes had captivated him, and he felt inexplicably drawn to him. His eyes trailed Ryoma's figure. Ryoma stood at about his shoulder and had a small frame, but his cat-like eyes and stubborn pout reflected his strength and determination. Fuji opened his eyes, slivers of blue meeting orbs of gold. He looked at Ryoma's bandaged arm. Eiji had told his best friend all about the attack, and it had been Fuji's first instinct to run to the boy and make sure he was alright. He had been on his way down the hall to see if he could find him in the pub, when Ryoma had come out the door of his room. "How's your arm?"

Ryoma blinked. "My… arm?" He glanced at his bandaged arm. Right. It was injured. "Ahh… It's alright. Your healer, Oishi, did a very good job cleaning it up. Please thank him again for me, and do ask him to come by my room some time. I would like to thank him properly, in person."

Fuji nodded, mysterious pangs of jealousy creeping into his heart at the fact that the golden boy had invited Oishi in, but not himself. But he quickly dismissed the feelings. Why would he be jealous? Instead he offered his left hand, wary of Ryoma's injured right arm. "I am Fuji Syuusuke. It is a pleasure to meet, you, sir…?"

Ryoma took his hand gently. "Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

Fuji smiled widely, his eyes closing again happily. He finally had the name of the beautiful boy before him. "Well, Ryoma, I shall let you go about on your business. Do stop by to visit if you feel so inclined; my room is actually right next to yours. I am sharing a room with Tezuka, room 209." He gestured to the door on the left of Ryoma's.

Ryoma nodded. "I will keep that in mind, thank you Fuji."

"Please, call me Syuusuke," Fuji said. "Ja, goodnight Ryoma."

Ryoma stared after Fuji. "Goodnight… Syuusuke." He said, trying out the name on his tongue. It felt wispy, and Ryoma immediately loved the name. Unable to hold back his smile, he crossed the hallway and knocked on the door to the Ryuuzaki's room.

Sakuno opened the door. She blushed when she saw who it was. "Pr-prince Ryoma! Come in."

Ryoma stepped into the room. "Where is Sumire?"

Sakuno turned to one of the two beds in the room. Her grandmother lay sleeping in one. "She's still resting after the journey. Tell me, what have you come for?"

Ryoma turned to Sakuno, his expression serious. He quickly recounted the story of how he'd met the eight travelers, and how his first power had been awoken. "I've decided that I would like to travel with these men."

Sakuno sat quietly for a while, mulling the words over. "I don't think that grandmother will be strong enough to keep up with such a journey… I think we will stay here. I will stay and watch over her."

"I understand," Ryoma agreed. He did not wish to put anyone else in danger. He stood to leave. "I wish you both the best."

"Wait, Ryoma!" Sakuno cried, grabbing his hand. Ryoma turned to look at her. She flushed, her brown doe eyes wide. "I… I've been meaning to tell you this. I wanted to tell you on the night of your birthday but… We never had time." She swallowed, looking up. Her long, red-brown hair framed her face and figure. "I love you, Ryoma. I've loved you since we were children."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno for a long moment, not quite understanding her words. Suddenly, he realized that she expected for him to answer to her feelings. Thoughts of silky, light brown hair, and mysterious blue eyes popped into his mind. '_Who…?_'

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakuno," he mumbled quietly. "I treasure you, and your grandmother, greatly as both friends and advisors. Please understand that I cannot return your feelings…"

Sakuno blushed, and nodded. She knew that Ryoma saw her as a sister, at most. "I understand, my prince."

Ryoma smiled at her, and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Take care of yourself, and of Sumire. I will come back for you both, as soon as I have avenged my parents and reclaimed my throne." He disentangled himself, and Sakuno bowed deeply to his retreating form.

"Yes, Ryoma. We shall await your return."

Ryoma awoke to a soft paw batting at his hair. He opened his eyes slowly to see blue eyes staring at him. Immediately, his thoughts turned to Fuji Syuusuke. The way those eyes opened so mysteriously. The way his hair hung, silky soft, framing his fair face. He shook his head, as though to physically dislodge the thoughts from his mind. He looked to Karupin, who crouched down on her front paws, playfully. Ryoma smiled softly, and lightly pet her between her ears. Karupin sprang up, and held Ryoma's hand in her paws. Laughing, Ryoma got out of bed, and washed up. Quickly donning pair of loose black pants, and a tight sleeveless white top, he stopped by the desk beside his bed. There lay his sword, in its scabbard, and the bells. He lightly touched the handle of The Sleeper, and felt it warm to his touch. He quickly slung it over his shoulder and around his waist, attaching his sword after. He shrugged on a blue jacket, and left to find breakfast, Karupin hot on his heels.

Ryoma reached the bottom of the stairs. At the front desk sat a man with short, black hair. "Hello," the man greeted. "My name is Tachibana Kippei. I am the owner of The Golden Lion. I trust your night was pleasant and that everything was to your expectations?"

Ryoma nodded. He had found everything satisfactory. Karupin leapt up onto the front desk, and meowed in Tachibana's face. Ryoma laughed. "Karupin wants to know where she can find her breakfast."

Tachibana laughed with Ryoma. "Luckily, our pub serves breakfast as well. This must be the cat that Akira was talking about. I'm sure he's working this morning as well. He'll probably have another dish waiting for her."

Nodding respectfully, Ryoma lifted Karupin gently and carried her to the pub bar. Sure enough, Akira was there again.

"Yo!" Akira greeted, waving. "Good morning! I bet you two are hungry, aren't you?" From below the bar, Akira produced another small dish, this time with leftovers from dinner last night. Ryoma placed Karupin down in front of the dish, and she gratefully tucked into the rice and chicken. Ryoma glanced at the menu, and ordered some smoked eel and some sweet grape nectar. He accepted the dish, along with the complimentary bowl of rice and clear broth, and carried his tray to the same seat he had occupied yesterday.

He had barely taken a sip of his drink when a deep voice greeted him. "Is this seat taken?"

Ryoma looked up to see the brown-haired bespectacled man that he had seen come in yesterday. He shook his head. "It's all yours."

The man nodded, and took his seat. His breakfast consisted of dark coffee, and a flaky roll with butter. "I apologize for the trouble that some of my boys may have caused you yesterday. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I am a knight of the missing royal family of Seishun."

Ryoma glanced at his robe. Tezuka wasn't wearing his armour this early in the morning, showing off the emblazon of the sun on his robe that was a clear sign he was from Ryoma's homeland. "It's nice to meet you, Sir Tezuka."

Tezuka glanced discreetly at the boy who sipped on his grape nectar beside him. The missing King Nanjirou had the same emerald locks and a golden gaze, but this boy was clearly much younger than him. The King had a son, Ryoga, but it was said that he had perished at the castle that night, sixteen years ago. But the royal family had also been born a son, the day the attack happened… Could it be possible that newborn prince had grown into the fine young man beside him? If he was, where were the King and Queen? No, it couldn't be possible that they had separated. Perhaps the boy's similarities to the King were just coincidence.

Tezuka battled with himself mentally as his eyes trailed the angles of Ryoma's face. The proud cheekbones that his mother had, the strong, yet delicate, jaw. Those determined eyes, his small and delicate frame… Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts as he realized his line of vision was blocked by the young boy's robes. '_Damn it, Tezuka! What were you thinking just now?_' He turned back to his breakfast and took a sip of his coffee. "So, what is your name?"

Ryoma thought for a moment. Did he know whether or not he could trust this man yet? If he truly was a guard of the royal family, his name might be enough to grant him protection… But Ryoma did not want people getting hurt or possibly dying on his behalf. Not yet. "Hmm," was the monosyllabic response that Tezuka received.

Karupin meowed, running down the bar to Ryoma. She had finished her breakfast, and now stared hungrily at Ryoma's smoked eel. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the tasty morsel and her master's eyes. "Ryaarnyaaaaa," she pleaded.

Ryoma chuckled, breaking off a piece of the eel for her. Tezuka stared at the cat. On the day of his birth, the young prince had been presented with a Himalayan cat… But that was sixteen years ago! Surely this creature could not be the same. He sighed. He was still a long way from finding the missing royal family after all.

"My quest, and the reason my men and I are traveling together, is to locate the missing royal family of Seishun," Tezuka said, inexplicably feeling the need to explain himself to the boy. "The kingdom has fallen apart without its king. I aim to restore the Echizen family to their rightful place as rulers."

Not bothering to take his eyes off his cat, Ryoma smirked, unseen. "Hmm. Is that so? Interesting." He turned to face Tezuka, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "You guys wouldn't happen to have room for one more, would you? I'm currently journeying through the lands, and would very much enjoy some company."

Tezuka nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Especially after hearing my teammates recall events of what happened yesterday. I would like to personally thank you for protecting Kawamura, Kikumaru, and Momoshirou from whatever that beast was."

"Ah, no," Ryoma said. "It was Kawamura who protected us. I only assisted in the hellhound's defeat."

"Whatever the case was, you have power that will help us, and more knowledge on relevant folklore than anyone in my group does," Tezuka reasoned. "We leave tomorrow morning. Oishi, Kawamura, and Kikumaru will be accompanying me to town today to pick up supplies. Would you like to join us?"

Ryoma shook his head. "There are many preparations that I must undertake myself first, to ready myself for this journey."

"Understood," Tezuka said. "Ja, I will see you later."

It was only after Tezuka had stood and walked back to his room that he realized he had never caught the boy's name.

A gentle breeze ruffled Fuji's hair around his face. He strolled through the quiet courtyard of The Golden Lion, staring up at the sky. He couldn't get the mysterious boy out of his mind.

"Ryoma…" he said softly, tasting the name on his lips. As a gifted seer, he could often read people like the open pages of a book. However, the boy was a mystery to him. He could not get a sense of his past, or of his potential. Rather, Ryoma's golden gaze seemed to see clear through him. It was unnerving… Yet thrilled and excited Fuji at the same time. As if his whisper had worked magic, he spotted the boy sitting under a magnolia tree. His smiling grew wider, and he made his way for the boy.

Ryoma sat under the flowering tree with Karupin napping beside him, polishing his weapons. His long sword lay across his lap, shining brightly. Ryoma ran his open palm along the blade, and a blue flame licked at the metal. He glanced at the bells as they lay in the bandolier beside him in the grass. '_Father…_'

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something land on his head. Looking up, he saw Fuji's smiling face, magnolia flowers swaying gently in the breeze. He reached up on his head and pulled off what Fuji had dropped on his head; a crown of magnolia flowers. He blushed and looked back down. "Good afternoon, Fuji."

"Tsk tsk," Fuji chided gently, taking a seat beside Ryoma. "That's Syuusuke, remember, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma huffed at the cutesy nickname Fuji had given him. "Fine then, _Syuu-chan_," he retorted.

Fuji laughed softly. Ryoma couldn't help but smile as well. He could listen to that musical voice all day. "So, Ryoma, what is it that you've got there?"

Ryoma sheathed his sword, and picked up the bells. "These were the last things my father gave to me…" he said quietly. Karupin perked up her ears at the sad tone in her companion's voice. She mewed quietly, and jumped up to settle in Ryoma's lap. Ryoma pet her soft fur absentmindedly. "He and my mother were taken from this world soon after."

Fuji looked down, quiet. He hadn't expected such a painful tale from Ryoma. "Your father and mother… I'm sorry to hear that, Ryoma." He placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder and squeezed gently, letting Ryoma know that he wasn't alone.

"What about your family, Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked, changing the subject.

Fuji shuffled closer, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. Ryoma couldn't help the light tinge of pink that appeared on his face, which Fuji pretended not to notice. "Saa… I come from a family of gifted and well-established seers and fortune tellers. The gift has run in the Fuji line for generations. However, it was strengthened exponentially when my grandfather married my grandmother."

Ryoma blinked at Fuji, not understanding how a marriage could strengthen one's powers. Fuji smiled, and explained. "My grandmother was a siren; a being that used her powers to bewitch men."

A siren was a beautiful creature that stayed beside the ocean, and sang her haunting songs to sailors who passed by. Ryoma nodded, remembering what his father had told him about them. Suddenly, Fuji's light skin, fair hair, delicate frame, and blue eyes made sense to him. Fuji's soft, melodic voice was also most likely inherited from his siren blood. Ryoma smirked at Fuji. "Ne, you aren't trying to bewitch me, are you?"

Fuji laughed, tapping his index finger on Ryoma's nose, causing the young prince to scrunch his face adorably. Fuji then traced Ryoma's jaw with the same finger, and tilted his chin up to bring his face closer. "Watch it, Ryoma. I might not be able to see much about you, but I can see that you're only sixteen. You're two years younger than I am… I don't think you'd be able to resist my charm for very long…" Fuji opened his eyes and stared deep into Ryoma's. "If at all."

Ryoma gasped as all the air in his lungs seemed to escape him. The blue eyes were mesmerizing… Little did Ryoma realize that the effect his golden gaze held over Fuji was similar. Fuji immediately wondered if looking into the boy's eyes was a mistake. The golden gaze seemed to draw him in, promising him the world… He leaned in, lowering his face closer and closer to Ryoma's, tilting his head back, wrapping his other hand around the back of his neck…

"Ryoma!" A female voice violently brought the two back to the present. Ryoma turned his head to see Sakuno running to him, a panicked expression on her face. "Ryoma, come quickly!"

"Sakuno, what's the matter?" Ryoma stood, arms outstretched as Sakuno fell against him. Fuji felt himself prickling with anger. Who was this girl?

"It's grandmother… She won't wake up!"

Ryoma paled. He grabbed his sword and bells, slinging them onto his body as he ran inside, Sakuno and Karupin right behind him. Fuji's brow furrowed. Curiousity got the better of him, and he followed.

As Ryoma burst into the Ryuuzaki's room, he noted Kaidou and Inui coming out of their room to check on the commotion. "Hey, boy, what's going on?" Kaidou hissed.

The group entered the room, surrounded Sumire's bed. She seemed to be fast asleep, but every now and then, a flicker of pain would cross her face. Sakuno whimpered. "She won't answer me, and she won't wake up! I don't know what to do."

Everyone looked around the room. It didn't seem as though there was anything that would bother the grandmother's sleep. No sign of weapon nor poison lingered in the room.

"Saa… Would you look at that." Fuji entered the room, staring straight at Sumire's bed. Or rather, above it. "This woman's consciousness has been stolen by a demon."

"Demon?!" everyone in the room exclaimed. "We don't see anything!" Kaidou said to Fuji.

Fuji frowned, and pulled a clear, blue pendant out of his pocket. Holding it by its fine silver chain, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A light seemed to fill the room, and suddenly it was there. A demon stood, over two meters tall. It hovered over Sumire's sleeping form, its black leathery wings and long clawed arms outstretched. An Asmosdai, a winged messenger of Hell itself. These beasts latched onto a soul and drained its power to use as its own. So long as the being remained asleep in its possession, the beast would have infinite power.

Ryoma drew his sword. "Leave, beast!" he commanded, swinging his blade at the beast. The Asmosdai merely laughed, revealing row upon row of sharp canines, flames flying from its mouth. He swat Ryoma away easily with one wing.

Ryoma flew back and hit the wall, pain shooting through his small body. "Argh…" he whined. '_Dammit! I won't let anyone else get hurt!_'

Ryoma struggled to get up from amidst the rubble on the floor, propping himself up by his sword. He hesitated when Kaidou stepped in front of him. "Stay down, boy," Kaidou hissed. Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but Kaidou wasn't finished speaking yet. "I will fight this demon."

Ryoma watched as Kaidou widened his stance. '_Martial arts…_' Ryoma realized. He had often heard of this fighting form from a distant land, but this was his first time witnessing it. Kaidou practically flew at the Asmosdai, and landed a powerful kick to its jaw before anyone had time to react. The beast shrieked in pain, and opened its mouth to unleash a torrent of flames at its opponent.

Kaidou balanced his stance, and drew his hands to his chest. Closing his eyes, he hissed air out of his mouth slowly, pushing his hands forwards as though pushing a great force. Ryoma watched as a torrent of water gushed forwards, dousing the flames. "Water…" he mumbled. He glanced down at his chest. There was a humming coming from one of the bells… It was the second bell down, the water bell. Ryoma quickly undid the clasp, and withdrew Suzu the Waker. He glanced from the bell to the battle taking place before him, and knew how to defeat the Asmosdai.

"Kaidou, keep him busy!" he called to his partner in the fight. Kaidou nodded, and sent another torrent of water towards the beast as Ryoma readied himself. Taking the same balanced stance that Kaidou had earlier, he lifted The Waker above his head with his left hand. He brought it down in an arc across his body to his right side, before sweeping it back to his left side. The S-shaped motion brought the bell to life, as a melancholy, echoing bell sounded. It rang, on and on.

Sakuno gasped as Sumire stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. "Sakuno…?"

The Asmosdai shrieked again, shrinking now as it lost its grasp on its source of power. "Finish it now, Kaidou!" Ryoma called. Kaidou nodded, drawing the katana from across his back.

"Go back to the depths of Hell where you belong!" he muttered, swinging down unrelentingly upon the beast. With one last screeching cry, the beast disintegrated.

Ryoma collapsed onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 4 - Unidentified Unease

**Author's Note**

So I have a secret to reveal: I actually write these chapters way in advance before posting them! This chapter was finished about a month ago, before I even began posting the story. Why hold the chapters back from all my lovely readers? Well, for suspense of course!

All joking aside though, I hold the chapters back because to me, they're still works in progress. While I have a general idea of how I want the story to progress, there are little things that I haven't mapped out yet, such as certain conversations between characters, or how specifically to create the relationship between two characters. Or even how to introduce other characters! Story writing is tough, haha. You kind of have to get in the mood and let it flow from your fingertips.

I also don't have much on myself on my profile yet... I should probably write that soon. Eep.

As always, comments and reviews much appreciated! Thank you for continuing to read For you, the bells shall toll (such a long title. What was I thinking?)

* * *

Chapter 4

"I see you're awake."

The deep voice spoke before Ryoma had even opened his eyes. Turning his head, he noticed the man with black hair and glasses sitting next to his bed. Sitting on the bed beside him was Kaidou. He turned to his other side, and saw Fuji sitting on the bed next to him. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

The same man answered. "You're in room 211, the room shared by myself and Kaidou Kaoru. Percentage of you not knowing us yet is 100% so I will explain. My name is Inui Sadaharu."

"Inui?" Ryoma sat up, recognizing the name. "Are you related to Inui, the battle strategist and advisor in the court of Seishun?"

"Aa, you've heard of my father then," Inui smiled. "He was one of the best strategists in the entire land. Thankfully, he also had peace in his mind as an ultimate goal."

Ryoma nodded. He had heard stories of his man from his father and from Sumire. Inui continued on. "Kaidou is the son of a chief from a distant land. Although he has a scary face, and lethal fighting skills to back him up, he's a huge softie at heart. He's the one who carried you to bed." Ryoma glanced at the man sitting on the bed opposite, and realized that Karupin sat on his lap. Kaidou stroked Karupin's fur gently as the cat purred. He smiled; looks could be deceiving.

"And I see that you've met Kawamura Takashi as well," Inui said, not noticing that Ryoma had looked away. "Kawamura comes from a quiet village near the seaside. His father is a very well-known fisherman and chef. While Kawamura is also exceptional at these things, what he really excels at is his swordsmanship and pure strength."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, Inui, I think we should let Ryoma rest a little more. After all, that was quite the battle, and our little ochibi-chan has sustained many injuries."

Ryoma grimaced at being called an ochibi once again, but couldn't disagree with Fuji. His body ached all over, and despite having passed out and slept for a few hours, he still felt completely exhausted. Kaidou mumbled in agreement with Fuji as Inui sighed. "I guess we had better get you back to your own room then. Kaidou, would you…?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Thank you, Kaidou, Inui, but I can walk there myself." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood shakily. He stumbled after his first few steps, only to be caught by Fuji. "Ah… Thank you."

Fuji smiled, pulling Ryoma's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his own arm around Ryoma's waist. "I'll be your support, Ryoma."

Ryoma blushed, turning away. "Karupin!" He called. The cat meowed once in response and leapt from Kaidou's lap to follow her best friend back to their room.

Ryoma unlocked the door and collapsed onto his bed. Karupin decided to take the unoccupied bed beside him, while Fuji smiled, and quietly shut the door behind him. Fuji frowned as he looked at Ryoma. Laying a hand across his forehead, he confirmed his initial instinct; Ryoma was burning up with a fever, most likely from overexerting himself. "I'll get Oishi," Fuji said, turning to leave.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ryoma reached out and grabbed Fuji's sleeve. "Wait," he said softly, reduced to a child in his feverish state. "Don't leave me, Syuu…"

Fuji's heart melted for this child, so lost in the world without a home or family to return to. He took Ryoma's hand, and crawled into bed beside him. "I won't leave you, Ryoma. Now sleep… You need to rest."

Ryoma closed his eyes obediently, snuggling closer into Fuji's chest. Fuji wrapped his arms gently, hesitantly, around the boy as though he were a precious gem. '_Nevermind that_,' Fuji thought. '_He is more precious than all the gems in the world._'

They drifted off to sleep.

Moonlight streamed in through the open window as a cool, night time breeze tickled Ryoma's face. He awoke in his bed, not quite remembering how he had gotten there, or when he had fallen asleep.

"I see that you're awake, young Prince."

Ryoma's head snapped to his desk, where Tezuka sat, watching him. He wore his armour and carried his sword with him. "What do you mean, 'prince'? What are you doing here?"

Tezuka stood, and approached Ryoma slowly. "My men have told me about the magic you perform with those bells. I have only seen those bells once before, as a child, but my father taught me all about them. They are the Guardian's bells... And the last Guardian was none other than the King of Seishun himself, Echizen Nanjirou." Tezuka stopped in front of Ryoma, who sat in his bed. He had been found out. He watched, terrified, as Tezuka raised his sword. Ryoma closed his eyes, bracing for the impact…

But it never came. Ryoma opened his eyes, and saw Tezuka kneeling on the ground before him, offering his sword to him. "My young prince, if you now wield the bells, then that means that tragedy has befallen my King and Queen. I know not what has happened, where you come from, or where you will go, but I will follow and serve you until my death and beyond. As a knight of your command, I, Tezuka Kunimitsu, swear my fealty to you upon my life."

With shaking hands, Ryoma lifted the sword from Tezuka's hands. He didn't know what he was to do, but the ancient royal blood in him seemed to know instinctively. He placed the sword on Tezuka's left shoulder, for Tezuka was left-handed, and said curtly "I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you as a knight of my command. You may rise."

Tezuka stood, accepting his sword back. He sheathed it and bowed once more to his Prince. "Thank you, your highness."

"Just call me Ryoma," the young boy said, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Everyone else does."

Tezuka nodded, amusement hidden in his dark eyes. "Very well, Ryoma. I bid you now a goodnight. We leave tomorrow at noon."

Ryoma watched as Tezuka turned to leave. How had Tezuka entered the room anyway? His eyes fell on the key to his room, laying on the bedside table. That's when he remembered. He had fallen asleep with Fuji…! Ryoma blushed scarlet, remember how he had pleaded with Fuji to stay with him. He had felt so secure and so safe with the seer… But where was he now?

Ryoma hopped out of bed, restless after sleeping for so long. He crept down the stairs and back into the courtyard. He smiled as he saw a lone figure sitting under the same magnolia tree they had been under earlier that day. The moonlight cast the scene below in an eerie and ghostly glow. Ryoma smiled as he realized that Karupin sat on Fuji's lap, asleep. Fuji stroked her fur absentmindedly, watching the moon. Ryoma started towards his new friend, only to be beaten there by an energetic redhead.

"Nya, Fujiko, Fujiko!" Kikumaru hopped onto his friend, giving him a short hug before settling down beside him. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just watching the moon and stars, Eiji," came the soft spoken reply. Fuji's eyes were open, as he smiled softly at the night sky.

"Nyaa, what's up with you, Fuji? You look like a starstruck young lover!" His best friend teased.

"Saa…" Fuji said lightly. "Perhaps I am starstruck."

"No way!" Kikumaru gasped. In all 18 years of their lives together, Kikumaru had never seen Fuji interested in anyone romantically. "You've never been interested in anyone before! Who is it, who is it? I wanna know!"

Ryoma froze where he stood. He, too, wanted to know who had stolen the attention of the young seer. Fuji chuckled. "Someone who glows as brilliantly as the sun…"

"Nya, if she's like the sun, then Fujiko must be the moon!" Kikumaru reasoned.

Fuji frowned. "But the moon and the sun can never be together. One appears only during the day, and the other during the night."

"Kyaa! You're right!" Kikumaru cried, panicked. "Sorry, Sun-chan and Moon-chan! We'll find a way to get you two together, I promise!"

Ryoma cast his gaze downward and quietly snuck back to his room. He lay on his bed for many hours, his thoughts keeping him wide awake.

'_So what if Syuusuke- no, Fuji, has someone he likes? What is this uneasiness that's growing inside of me?_'


	6. Chapter 5 - The Seigaku Regulars

**Author's Note**

I was going to wait a little bit longer before posting this chapter, but after receiving more reviews and followers/favourites, I decided to post this one a little early. I'm currently working on chapter 10 of the story, which is way longer than I thought this would originally be. It's turning out to be quite the epic! Sometimes though, I get completely stumped for material to fill in between major events. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

Thanks to **animelover4ever69** and **Ern Estine 13624** for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Without further ado, here's chapter 5 of For you, the bells shall toll

* * *

Chapter 5

Ryoma entered the pub the next morning to a large and loud group. All of the travelers had already gathered, and were waiting to depart. Momoshirou, Kaidou, and Kikumaru seemed to be the source of most of the noise, as Momoshirou and Kaidou faced off in a heated argument while Kikumaru egged them on. Ryoma sighed. After a sleepless night, this was not what he needed.

"Hey, Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru spotted Ryoma coming down the stairs and waved him over. "We need you to help decide!"

"Decide what?" Ryoma said, giving in and approaching the group.

Kikumaru grinned at Ryoma. "Well, we're on a quest to restore the royal family of Seishun, right? So I thought we could name our group, nya!"

Kaidou hissed. "It's a silly idea. Why do we need a name?"

Momoshirou squared off with Kaidou. "You know what a silly idea is? Hissing instead of speaking, stupid snake!"

Amidst the yells of "You wanna go, punk!?" and "Let's take this outside!", Fuji walked over to join his best friend. "Saa, Eiji, I think that's a great idea. Did you have any names in mind?"

Kikumaru glomped his best friend. "Nya, Fujiko, I knew you'd support me! I was thinking, since we're all from Seishun, we'd call ourselves the Seishun Knights!"

"Ah, but Eiji," Fuji frowned. "Only Tezuka's a knight, really."

Kikumaru pouted. "You're right, Fuji! But what else could we call us?"

Fuji tossed out a few ideas. "Travelers? Team?"

"Regulars."

Both Fuji and Kikumaru turned to Ryoma, who was now standing at the bar, paying for a glass of grape nectar. "The Seigaku Regulars."

"Nya… That sounds pretty good!" Kikumaru grinned, moving to hug Ryoma instead. "Good job, Ochibi-chan!"

"The Seigaku Regulars, ne?" Fuji said smiling. "That does sound pretty good, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma blushed. "Mada mada dane…" he muttered. He looked up to the confused faces of his new friends. "Ahh… it's something I've said ever since I was a kid. It means 'you've still got a ways to go.'"

Momoshirou and Kaidou stopped fighting. "Seigaku Regulars, hm?" Momoshirou pondered. "It sounds good, it really does…"

Kaidou nodded. "I'd be okay with that name."

"Yosh!" Kikumaru said, excited. "We'll be the Seigaku Regulars! I have to tell everybody!" He ran off to tell the rest of the group. "Oishiiiii! Guess what!"

Fuji chuckled. Kikumaru was always so lively. He glanced sideways as movement caught his attention. Sakuno and Sumire had come down the stairs, and approached the group.

"Ano… Ryoma," Sakuno said. The young prince turned to face the Ryuuzaki's.

"Ryoma, take this with you," Sumire said, handing Ryoma her pack. Ryoma opened it and looked inside. The pack contained some food, some gold, a couple other miscellaneous things, and the presents that he never got to open on his birthday.

Ryoma looked up at Sumire fondly. He had spent his life raised by Sumire, along with his parents. He would miss the grandmotherly figure greatly. "Thank you, Sumire. Take care of yourselves. I will definitely be back for you both."

Sumire and Sakuno nodded, smiling. Sumire turned to Fuji, giving him a glance over. Being a prophetess, she had a fair power over vision herself, and could see through Fuji's being. "You take care of Ryoma now, alright? I entrust him to you."

Fuji nodded, startled. He hadn't realized the extent of Sumire's power. "Yes, madam. You can trust me."

"Hey…" Ryoma said pouting. "I'm not a child anymore, I don't need taking care of!"

"Ahh, but you're still just an 'ochibi-chan' to the rest of us!" Fuji teased. The group laughed as Tezuka approached them.

"Momoshirou, Kaidou, Fuji, Ryoma," he said. "Meet outside. We will be departing soon."

"Hai!" Momoshirou, Kaidou, and Fuji chorused. They were obviously used to being under the command of Tezuka.

Ryoma just smirked. "Che." But he followed the rest outside nonetheless, Karupin trailing after him. He bent down to pick up the cat, and placed her lovingly in his pack. "You'll be safe there, Karupin."

Karupin meowed happily at her master, before making herself comfortable amongst his clothes and dozing off for a long nap.

"Take care, Ryoma!" Sumire said to the leaving prince.

"We'll be waiting," Sakuno added. The two turned, and went back to their room.

"Alright, everybody, we will be departing westward for the Town of Saint Rudolph," Tezuka announced. "Everybody, don't let your guard down!"

With a cheer, the Seigaku Regulars headed west. It seemed that everyone in the group had taken a liking to the name, and after some reinforcing by Kikumaru and Momoshirou, the name had stuck.

"Hey, Ryoma," a kind voice called. Ryoma turned as Oishi caught up to him. "How's your arm?"

Ryoma stuck out his arm. He had taken the bandages off just this morning to reveal that the bite wound had healed greatly. Only faint scars remained. "My arm is doing great, Oishi. Thank you again for your help. You have a great gift for healing."

Oishi smiled. "Well, my father taught me everything he knew. He was one of the best healers in the land."

Ryoma frowned. "Was? What happened?"

Oishi's face darkened. "Some people expect us healers to be able to work miracles… But once someone passes through the gates of death, not even we can help them. A man once brought his lover to my father, begging him to save her. But it was too late; she had died long before reaching our practice. The man was angered, and sought his revenge. He studied necromancy for a few years, before coming back and killing my father…"

"What happened to the man?" Ryoma asked. He was curious what happened to an inadequate user of the mysterious ninth element.

"As he took my father's life, Death took his," Oishi said grimly. "The darkness that flowed from him turned upon him and swallowed him whole. Nothing remained but his screams…"

Ryoma gulped. Was Death really such a dangerous element? And was he really expected to master it?

Oishi misread Ryoma's nervousness. "Ahh, but we shouldn't dwell upon such unhappy things!" he said hurriedly, trying to cheer the young prince. "After all, it happened so long ago! I've gotten over much of it now, and have devoted my life to learning all that I can about the healing arts."

Ryoma nodded. Oishi was an inspiration to him; to have faced such a dark past, yet still be so cheerful now. He smiled at the older man, who smiled back.

"Oishi."

Both Ryoma and Oishi turned to Tezuka, who walked with Inui. "I would like to discuss our travel plans with you."

"Ah, yes, Tezuka," Oishi said. He gave one last reassuring smile to Ryoma, and turned back to join the stoic captain.

Ryoma sighed, and looked up to the sky as he walked. It felt so unreal… Just the other day, he had been celebrating his birthday with his family, and now he was traveling with eight men he had never met before.

Not watching where he was going, Ryoma crashed into a figure in front of him. He nearly fell backwards, but strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him against purple robes.

"Saa, Ryoma, falling for me already, are you?"

Ryoma blushed at the smiling face before him. Fuji's blue eyes were open, sparkling in amusement. "Why would you stop right in front of me?" He exclaimed angrily, avoiding Fuji's question.

Fuji chuckled. "Why, it was to catch you in my arms, of course."

Ryoma pulled the blue hood of his robes up over his head. "Hmph. Mada mada dane," he grumbled, as he turned and began walking again. Fuji closed his eyes again, smiling, as he walked beside Ryoma. The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence, their hands brushing occasionally.

Unknown to them, their every movements were being watched. Tezuka watched the two in front of him, not hearing the battle strategies and concerns brought up to him by Inui and Oishi. His brows furrowed. Tezuka didn't like that Fuji was getting so close to the young prince…

Inui watched as Tezuka's constant stoic expression was broken, and contorted such that it hinted at anger. He followed Tezuka's line of gaze to the two young men ahead of them, and then back to Tezuka. Quickly, he scribbled something down in his notebook. '_Ii data…_'

The Regulars reached the Town of Saint Rudolph by nightfall. Fuji had truly taken Sumire's words to heart. He had walked beside Ryoma the entire way, feeding him snacks and water as they walked, reminding him to put his hood up when it was sunny, and offering to carry him when he got tired. Ryoma, of course, grumbled and refused the last offer. He didn't know why, but he had blushed most of the way from Fudomine to Saint Rudolph.

At the border of the town, Fuji turned to the group and addressed them. "I have a brother here in Saint Rudolph, who lives in an estate owned by my family. As it is now nightfall, most of the inns are most likely full or closed for the day. If you'd like, we can all stay at my place for the night."

Momoshirou and Kikumaru cheered. They were tired after a long trek, and couldn't wait to stop and rest for the night. "You're the best, Fujiko!"

"Lead the way!" Momoshirou called loudly.

With a quick nod from Tezuka, Fuji turned and began walking. Ryoma hesitated, intending to fall back and walk with the rest of the group, but Fuji put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Saa, Ryoma, Sumire told me to watch over you. I can't have you running off and leaving my sight now, can I?"

"Che," Ryoma said. "What line of sight? Your eyes are always closed, Fuji."

"No, no, Ryoma," Fuji chided. "Sy-uu-su-ke. Remember?"

Kikumaru and Momoshirou ran to catch up with the two. "Nya, Fujiko, why are you hogging Ochibi-chan to yourself? I want to walk with him too!" Kikumaru said, hooking his arm around Ryoma's.

"You can't keep him to yourself now, Fuji," Momoshirou said, draping his arms over Ryoma's shoulder from behind. "You just can't."

Ryoma grit his teeth. "Momoshirou, you're heavy."

Momoshirou laughed, ruffling Ryoma's hair. "It's Momo, Ryoma, call me Momo!"

Kaidou hissed from behind them. "What a stupid peach. Being so loud and annoying people."

Momoshirou turned back, his fist raised. "What's what, viper? You want to fight?"

Everyone laughed. Fuji was secretly glad that Momoshirou had let go of him. For reasons unknown to even him, he didn't want to share Ryoma. His arm drifted down from around Ryoma's shoulders to his small waist, and Fuji pulled him even closer, so that Ryoma was walking, his body pressed upon Fuji's. No one seemed to notice, other than the young prince himself. Ryoma blushed, but didn't protest or try to get out of his current position. Fuji chuckled.

The group continued walking that way until they reached a sizeable house. "Well, everyone, we're here," Fuji announced, walking to the door and knocking on it.

A man with scraggly black hair and purple eyes opened the door. "Well, if it isn't Syuusuke," the man said. Ryoma tensed at the familiarity that the man addressed Fuji with. "What brings you to this place?"

Fuji didn't answer. Instead, he craned is head around the man, and called into the house. "Yuuta!" he said in a singsong voice. "Guess who it is!"

The man who had answered the door furrowed his eyebrows. "Oi, don't ignore the great Mizuki Hajime!" he said, as a head appeared in the doorway behind him. This second man had short hair and silver eyes that resembled a stormy sky.

"Ah, aniki!" he said. This obviously had to be Fuji Yuuta, the younger brother of Fuji Syuusuke.

"Yuuta!" Fuji cried happily. He quickly shoved Mizuki out of the way to speak to his brother. The rest of the team watched incredulously. It had happened so fast that most of them had only barely caught what happened. "How are you? Have you been eating right? You're so grown up now!"

"Syuusuke-aniki…" Yuuta rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"And," Fuji continued, "What is this bug doing here?" he suddenly asked in a deeper, more serious tone. He opened his eyes and stared scarily down at Mizuki.

All of the Seigaku Regulars shuddered and took a step back, except for Ryoma. He was drawn even closer to those mysterious blue eyes, and to the person they belonged to. Fuji noticed Ryoma's golden eyes staring, and softened his gaze. He slipped his arm back around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him in close again.

"Mizuki is just here visiting today, Syuusuke," Yuuta said, not noticing what had happened. "I'm allowed to have friends over, you know. Ahh, I see that Tezuka and all the others are here too!" Yuuta's eyes fell on Ryoma, as Fuji pulled him closer. "Who's this? I don't recognize you."

Fuji smiled. "Yuuta, this is Ryoma. He joined the Seigaku Regulars only a few days ago."

Yuuta chuckled warmly. "Seigaku Regulars, ne? You guys have a name now!" He laughed, the mirth reflected in his eyes, as he stuck out a hand to Ryoma. "It's nice to meet you, Ryoma. I am Fuji Yuuta."

Ryoma shook his hand. "Fuji's younger brother, ne?"

Yuuta quickly wrapped Ryoma in a headlock. "I am no one's younger brother! I am Yuuta, I'm my own person!" he argued, still laughing. He pulled Ryoma away from Fuji and into the house. "Come in, everyone! Feel free to stay, just pick a roo- Oh, Mizuki, what are you doing on the floor?"

Mizuki grumbled from his crumpled position by the doorway, as everyone laughed and walked into the house, greeting Yuuta on their way in. Fuji stood by his brother and Ryoma, somehow glad to see the two getting along well.

"Alright, everyone," Tezuka announced. "There are five rooms in this house. Here are your room assignments. Kikumaru and Oishi, you will take the last room on the left. Kaidou and Inui, you will take the room next to theirs. Kawamura and I will be in the last room on the right, and Momoshirou and Ryoma will be in the room next to that."

Fuji turned to his brother, smiling. "Looks like I'll be bunking in your room with you, Yuuta."

Yuuta nodded. He might act tough, but he had missed being close to his elder brother and sister. "Sure, aniki."

Ryoma took his pack off of his shoulders. "Ne, Yuuta," he said, setting it gently on the ground and bending over it. "Are you okay with pets?"

"Pets?" Yuuta said. "Ehh… That depends."

Yuuta watched as Ryoma reached into his pack and pulled out an adorable ball of fluffiness. Karupin, still sleepy from her nap, looked up and around hazily before tilting her neck up and giving Ryoma's chin a small lick. "Nyaaaaaa…" she mewed.

Yuuta's eyes grew wide at the adorable cat. "If that's your cat, Ryoma, she is definitely welcome to stay. I'll bet she's hungry too, let me see if I can find something for her to eat!" He stooped down, giving Karupin's soft fur a quick ruffle. Karupin purred, leaning into Ryoma's chest, and fell back asleep. Yuuta got up quickly. "Syuusuke-aniki, feel free to put your bags in my room. The rest of you, please let me know if there's anything else you need."

The Seigaku Regulars nodded, heading up the stairs to their rooms. In the meantime, Yuuta went off into the kitchen to find food for Karupin. Ryoma stood and followed, his sleeping kitten in his arms. He reached the kitchen as Yuuta was pulling out leftover fish and rice from his dinner. He sat down at the table, Karupin in his lap. Yuuta turned, dish in his hand, and realizing that Ryoma now sat at the table, he placed the plate on the table before Ryoma.

"Thank you, Yuuta," Ryoma said, lifting Karupin up onto the table. Smelling the food, she awoke and began nosing her food carefully. She looked to Ryoma, who nodded as though to say it was safe to eat, and she dug in.

"You're welcome," Yuuta said. His eyes narrowed at Ryoma, who was watching his cat fondly. His brother seemed to have taken an interest in this boy. "Hey, Ryoma… What is Syuusuke to you?"

Ryoma's head snapped up, golden eyes widely staring at Yuuta's. Yuuta's mind went blank, seeing those magnificent golden eyes in full for the first time. Ryoma didn't know how to answer. "He… is a good friend," Ryoma finally said. "After all, we only met three days ago."

Yuuta nodded, although he didn't quite believe Ryoma. He had seen the attraction that his brother held for the boy in his eyes. It was clear that Ryoma was too young and innocent to realize his brother's feelings, or if he reciprocated those feelings at all. Yuuta had never seen his brother show even the slightest interest in anyone before, and he didn't want his beloved older brother getting hurt. He decided he would have a talk with his brother later about the golden-eyed boy.

The two sat amicably at the table, talking as Karupin finished her meal. Ryoma learned that Yuuta had left Seishun after continuously being compared to his talented and beautiful older brother and sister, Syuusuke and Yumiko. He had gotten tired of having to live up to their reputations and traveled to Saint Rudolph to make a name for himself. Yuuta explained how his and Syuusuke's ancestors had been gypsies, cast out for their unnerving powers of vision, and so they had never stayed in one place for long. As a result, their family owned many estates and houses across the continent. While there was no longer a threat to gypsies, the Fuji family continued to own many properties, such as the estate they were currently in. Ryoma listened attentively, eager to learn more about the two brothers' past. They spoke well into the night, even after Karupin had finished her meal and curled up asleep in Ryoma's lap again.

"Yuuta?" A soft voice called from the doorway. Ryoma didn't need to turn to recognize that the owner of the voice was Fuji. He was surprised when a pair of strong arms, leanly muscled, wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Fuji pulled Ryoma to his chest, still speaking to his brother. "It's late, Yuuta. You should be getting to bed. You too, Ryoma." Fuji smiled down at the boy he had grown so fond of. "You'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow, especially as the traveling circus is coming to town, right Yuuta?"

Yuuta nodded, standing up. "I'll bet Kikumaru has been excited about that ever since he heard about it."

Fuji nodded, still holding onto Ryoma. "I trust you'll show him and the others around town tomorrow?"

"Of course, aniki," Yuuta answered. "I'll head upstairs to wash up for bed now. See you in a bit, Syuusuke-aniki. Goodnight, Ryoma." Yuuta nodded to his brother and to Ryoma, and left up the stairs.

"Saa, Ryoma, it's time for you to go to bed as well," Fuji said. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Ryoma felt a soft pressure on the top of his head, and all too soon, the warm embrace he had found himself in disappeared as Fuji left, following his younger brother. Ryoma sat dazed, as he reached up to feel the top of his head. '_Did Syuusuke just…?_' he thought, blushing. Still in a daze, he scooped up Karupin from his lap, and went to join an already-asleep Momoshirou in their shared room. Getting washed and undressed quickly, he fell into a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Last Gifts

**Author's Note**

This chapter is a little on the short side, but combining this, and upcoming seventh chapter, would've made it too long. So I broke it off at an appropriate place. I apologize for the fact that not much happens in this chapter, but I realized that I have to spend some more time establishing the bonds between the characters as the story progresses. Unfortunately, that sometimes means having filler chapters... Eek. Sorry guys! I promise more exciting chapters ahead.

On a completely different note, I finally got around to writing on my profile. It isn't much, but I wasn't sure what to write on it. If you guys have any suggestions of what to write or if there's anything you want to know, feel free to leave me questions and comments!

Comments and reviews appreciated, as always!

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Ryoma sat on his bed, the early afternoon sunlight straining past the window through peach-coloured curtains. In front of him were the gifts he had received that night not too long ago, still wrapped in colourful and festive paper. With shaking hands, he lifted the smallest of them. It was a rectangular package, longer than it was wide. The paper that decorated it was a shimmering purple and it was tied with a silver ribbon. He carefully slid the ribbon off, and unwrapped the paper, taking great care not to tear it. He opened the small, dark blue box underneath it. A small card fell out; He lifted it and read the message inside.

"_Ryoma,_

_Happiest of birthdays to my dear son. You are the greatest gift I could have ever wished for, so now I pass on to you something of mine. Keep it close to your heart, just as I have. I love you dearly._

_Mom"_

He set the card down, and lifted a small locket from the box. The chain was silver and elegant, the pendant was smooth and ovular. Ryoma could remember seeing the locket before; His mother had worn it for as long as he could remember. Pressing the latch on the side of the pendant, it flipped open. He expected a photograph to be on the inside, but was surprised. The locket had been an anniversary gift to Queen Rinko from his father, the late King Nanjirou, and thus had been made with magic. A little holographic image appeared over the open locket; Little figures moved and laughed, hugged and dance. As his mother's memories played on, Ryoma recognized his parents, and himself. Sometimes, he would see Sumire and Sakuno as well. But there was one figure he did not recognize, one who did not appear in newer memories. This, he came to realize as he looked at the figure resembled so much his father, was probably his long-lost brother, Ryoga, whom everyone presumed dead. Ryoma closed the locket, undid the clasp, and put it around his neck. The pendant lay in the middle of his chest, near his beating heart. He held it close and turned to the next gift.

This present was wrapped in soft pink paper. He opened the box to find a small book, along with several vials, rocks, and other miscellaneous objects. Ryoma picked up a single golden feather that was the length of his hand, dislodging a note from the gifter.

"_Happy Birthday, Prince Ryoma! This is a special magic kit that I've put together for you. There are a few items in the box, such as life-water and catalyst stones, but the book is the best part. Open it, and you'll see what I mean!_

_From, Sakuno"_

Ryoma tilted his head to the side, looking at the little book carefully. The covers were dark green, and it was bound in gold. Unknown to Ryoma, Sakuno had designed it because the colours reminded her of Ryoma's dark green hair and golden eyes. Ryoma opened it and flipped to the middle of the book. All of the pages were blank.

He blinked. "What's so special about this book…?" he thought out loud. Then he gasped. An elegantly curving script appeared on the page the book was currently open to, almost as though an invisible hand were scribing in it at this very moment.

"_This book is the Young Magicker's Guide to Alchemy. Simply ask a question, and the book will answer to the best of its abilities._"

Ryoma stared at the book, dumbfounded. An incredulous smirk slowly crept onto his face. How Sakuno had managed to find such a uniquely resourceful book, he had no clue. But he tucked it back into the box with great care. Looking through the rest of the box, he found the following items: 3 vials of life-water, one vial of fire-water, a tiny vial of golden luck, a full set of eight catalyst stones, one golden feather, and a curious midnight-blue bag. Ryoma picked the bag up by its golden drawstring. Tugging it open, he found a label inside the bag- "The Ever-Holding Bag" it read. He turned to his new book, opened it and asked out loud "What is an Ever-Holding Bag?"

"_An Ever-Holding Bag is a bag that has been charmed to fit anything you wish to store inside._"

Ryoma arched an eyebrow, skeptical at this. He turned to the nearest piece of furniture, a wooden chair. Setting the bag on the ground, open side up, Ryoma lifted the chair and made to set it on top of the bag. His eyes widened at what happened next, as the chair seemed to warp itself smaller, fitting perfectly inside the bag. He gasped, blinking at the bag for a few moments before stooping down to take the chair back out. As it left the bag, it grew back to normal size. He set the chair back down gently. This bag would come in very handy.

He put the entire kit that Sakuno had given him into the Ever-Holding Bag, as well as the other sacks he had been carrying, and turned back to the gifts. There were two more to be opened. He selected the larger of the two, wrapped in blue paper with golden stars. Unwrapping it carefully, he found a brown hard-covered book. It had no title, but an intricate design of golden vines and leaves shimmered in the light. He opened the cover, and found a note.

"_Young Prince Ryoma,_

_I was the one whose vision proclaimed you the next Guardian, defender of the lands and master of the nine elements. Just as this book was passed to your father by your grandfather before him, I now pass the Book of Guardians from my care to yours. May it serve you well in the future that is yet to come. Remember, Ryoma, for I have foreseen what your life will hold before you, that after every storm, no matter how dark the clouds are, that golden rays of sunlight will once again prevail._

_Happy Birthday, child._

_Sumire_"

Flipping through the book, Ryoma found information that his dad had begun teaching him; Information on each of the bells, on different elements and kinds of magic, on different beasts… At the end of the book, Ryoma found an account of the Guardians of the past. He flipped until he found his father's picture. The little picture grinned at him, as teasing and cocky as his father had ever been. He smiled softly, for Ryoma had missed that grin.

"Nyaa!" Ryoma turned as he realized Karupin had leapt onto his bed next to him. He smiled and scratched the cat between the ears. Karupin looked at the book, and seemed to recognize the image of the late King. She crept closer, and bat at the image with her paw. Ryoma laughed, as Karupin continued to bat and nose at the book. However, one final swipe with her paw flipped the page, and Ryoma stopped laughing. There, on the next page, was his name and picture, exactly as how he was now. He read the page, although the account was yet incomplete.

"Ryoma Echizen.

Born to Nanjirou Echizen and Rinko Echizen, late king and queen of Seishun, on the Eve of Saint Nicholas, Victrix year of Spiritus. _Oculus aurea et capillus smaragdus_. Guardianship attained by death of father, night of Eve of Saint Nicholas, Inanis year of Spiritus. Now travelling…"

The record continued for a brief paragraph, and then ended with "Record incomplete."

Ryoma stared at the page, not quite understanding what was being said. The writing was written in an eloquent font, very unlike the delicate writing of his mother, the bold scrawl of his father, or even the neat printing by the Ryuzaki's. Even more surprising was that it seemed to follow him up to this very moment. Ryoma closed the book, and set it down. It was most likely another magicked item. He would take heed to read it thoroughly soon.

With that, he turned to his final present. The gift from his father was wrapped in a soft brown skin, likely tanned and aged deer hide. He stroked the felt lovingly before undoing the brown drawstring and opening the pouch. Inside lay three glittering daggers, their hilts made from burnished silver, each with a different gem on the pommel, ruby, sapphire, and emerald. Withdrawing the ruby dagger, he quickly checked the balance and the blade. The dagger had been made of a single molded piece of silver, the blade would not fall from the hilt. It was delicately and lightly balanced, but the blade was lethally sharpened. Ryoma ran his thumb along the blade, hissing when it unexpectedly drew blood. He set it back into the pouch, picking up the small piece of parchment set in the pouch.

"_Happy Birthday to my idiot son!_

_A gift for your sixteenth birthday. When the news reached me that you would be born, I had them crafted by the finest weaponsmith in Seishun. These daggers were made from the heat, the water, and the land of our kingdom. I hope that you serve them well, just as they will serve you._

_With love,_

_Your father._"

Ryoma took the parchment, as well as the cards he had received with his other gifts, and pressed them into the inside cover of the Book of Guardians. He then placed the book into the Ever-Holding bag. He then looped the dagger-pouch through the belt of his belt. They rested on his left side; his sword lay on his right hip. The bandolier with the bells lay across his chest. All had been gifts from his father, and now they would serve to protect him from whatever harm would come his way. Unbidden tears fell from Ryoma's eyes, trailing gently down his cheeks. He missed him, his father and his mother…

The door banged open unceremoniously as Momoshirou entered the room he shared with Ryoma. "Oi, shorty! What are you doing, holed up here in our room on such a wonderful day?" he called loudly before realizing Ryoma was upset. Concerned, he put his arm around the young prince's shoulders and spoke softly. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you want to talk?"

Ryoma looked up, seeing worry fill the purple eyes of Momoshirou. "I'm… I'm fine. I just miss my parents, that's all…"

Momoshirou sat down on his bed, and gestured for Ryoma to sit next to him. Karupin crept over and lay down on Ryoma's lap, purring as the prince subconsciously began to pet him. "I know we don't know each other well, having only met a few days ago," Momoshirou began. "But if you need anything, anyone to talk to…" He blushed, not used to saying such corny things.

Ryoma smiled, understanding. "I know," he said. "Thank you, Momoshirou."

"Please, call me Momo!" The older boy said, glad that the younger was cheering up again. "Now then, Kikumaru has invited us all to head into town with him. Something about a traveling circus? He's really excited about it, Oishi's barely keeping him from jumping on all the furniture downstairs."

Ryoma shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," he said nonchalantly, although he was secretly happy to have a new friend.

Momoshirou grinned. "Yosh, let's go!" He grabbed Ryoma around the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ryoma struggled. He was no match for the muscular swordsman though.

"Nah, if we were to wait for you to come down on your own, we'd all turn into old geezers by the time you got downstairs!" Momoshirou joked. He marched out the door and down the stairs with the young prince over his shoulder. "Kikumaru! I have Ryoma! We can get going now!"

The excitable redhead appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a blur of dark blue, his red sash fluttering after him. "Yahoo! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Icy Waters

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I updated last. Things have gotten busy, as I'm preparing to move, and I've been in and out of the hospital and various doctor's appointments, so I apologize.

I've been thinking a lot about the length of this fanfiction so far. It seems like it's going to be a pretty long one, and I don't know if it's worth it to continue... Especially since I won't have too much time to write in the near future. I'm not sure yet, we'll see, I guess?

The plot's just starting to develop! Ryoma's finally bonding with the other Regulars. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, thank you for reading!

Reviews appreciated, as always.

I still do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 7

The cheery sounds of a carnival filled the air. Children laughed and adults shouted, as tunes played by flutes and lutes could be heard throughout the town square. Ryoma's eyes widened as he took in the colourful sights of the hustle and bustle around him. Having lived in the forest away from other people for all his life, this was the first time he had ever seen a carnival. Delicious smells wafted through the air while jewels and trinkets winked at him from under the afternoon sun. Melodious voices sang through the air and called him to them.

"Oi! Ochibi!" Ryoma broke out of his daze to see Kikumaru waving at him from ahead. "If you don't hurry up, you'll get lost!" the redhead called.

Momoshirou laughed, hooking his arm around Ryoma's thin shoulders. "Let's go, kid!" Ryoma nodded, letting himself be pulled along.

For the first afternoon of Ryoma's young life, he enjoyed the activities of the fair with friends. They played games, such as beanbag tossing and shooting arrows at targets. One particular game, which involved a hammer and a strength test, proved to be Momoshirou's specialty. The powerful boy won a prize easily- it was a giant stuffed purple elephant. Grinning, Momoshirou slung it around Ryoma's shoulders. "For you, princess!" Momoshirou said jokingly.

Ryoma attempted to scowl at him, but was unable to suppress his mirth. Seeing this, Momoshirou grinned broadly. For some odd reason, this boy had endeared himself to him quickly, and Momoshirou never wanted to see Ryoma with such loneliness on his face again.

"Wahh, Ochibi is so lucky!" Kikumaru said, poking at the giant elephant. "Nya, it's my turn to show off! Look, it's the circus!" He pointed towards a purple and yellow striped tent and ran off towards it. "Let's go, let's go!"

By the time the other two caught up, Kikumaru was inside talking to a man dressed in a dark purple suit. A fancy maroon ribbon fell in ruffles around his neck, over his chest. He twirled a golden cane in his white-gloved hands, and had a white carnation pinned on his breast pocket. He wore a monocle over one of his deep blue eyes, the left one, and a dark purple top hat, with a maroon ribbon around it, lay atop his head of blue hair.

"Nya, can I, can I?" Kikumaru seemed to be pestering the ringleader for something.

"Ah, well…" The man spoke with an accent that was foreign to the country.

"Yuushi, what's the matter?" Another voice called out. A young man with dark-red hair walked over. He was dressed in an open bright green vest with golden buttons, with loose pants of the same colour. Around the pants, he wore a golden sash.

"Ah, excuse us!" Momoshirou said as he approached. "My friend was just bothering your ringleader here!"

"It's no problem," the blue-haired man said. "My name is Oshitari Yuushi, I am the ringleader of this circus. This is Gakuto Mukahi, my star acrobat. Welcome to Cirque Fantastique!" He spread his arms wide, a grand gesture.

Momoshirou nodded. "I'm Momoshirou Takeshi. The little guy getting crushed by the elephant is Ryoma." Momoshirou patted his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" the redhead exclaimed. "I challenge your acrobat to a battle!"

"A battle?" Ryoma questioned. Gakuto's eyes gleamed. "What kind of battle?"

Kikumaru grinned, leaping up from where he stood. He stretched his arm out and caught an empty trapeze swinging meters over the group's heads. "Hoi hoi!" He raised himself up into a one-handed handstand and looked down. "A battle of acrobatics, of course!"

"There it is, Kikumaru's acrobatics!" Momoshirou cheered, staring at Kikumaru in awe.

"Heh. Amateur." A blurred shape flew past him, flying over Kikumaru. Gakuto landed lightly on Kikumaru's foot, balancing himself on his toes. "Nobody beats me in acrobatics."

Kikumaru's eyes narrowed as he struggled to remain perfectly balanced while supporting Gakuto's weight. "We'll see about that!" Bending his arm, he pushed himself and Gakuto off the trapeze. Flipping backwards through the air, he hooked his legs around another swinging trapeze. He arched his back to cast an upside-down smirk at Gakuto, raising two fingers in a victory sign. "Bui!"

Meanwhile, Gakuto had leapt off Kikumaru's foot the second he felt the other shift. Completing a quick somersault mid-air, he landed lightly on the trapeze. Standing upon the wooden bar, one hand resting on the sturdy cable that attached it to the beams of the tent, he scowled at Kikumaru. "Show off," he muttered. He raised one arm and pointed at Kikumaru. "I'll never lose to an amateur like you!"

Gakuto suddenly sprang up from his trapeze, soaring high into the air. He turned upside-down mid-air, twirling in circles as he fell.

"Ahh," Oshitari called from below. "Gakuto's being serious. That's his famous move, the Moon Salute."

Momoshirou gulped. "Hey, isn't he falling a little too long? He's going to hit the ground at this rate!"

Oshitari's eyes widened. It was true, Gakuto usually would have flipped himself right-side up by now. "Mukahi, what are you doing?!" he yelled, but the darker of the redheads wouldn't answer. In fact, Gakuto didn't seem to acknowledge anything around him at all.

A jolt of electricity seemed to run through Ryoma. He froze, golden eyes wide as he surveyed the inside of the tent. The lights in the circus seemed to dull, and the world greyed around them. Shadows danced in the corners of his vision, but no matter how quickly he turned his head, he couldn't catch them in his sight. Oshitari, Momoshirou, and Gakuto seemed to grey as well, frozen where they stood.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Kikumaru's voice broke through Ryoma's thoughts. The red-haired ninja flipped himself over the bar and dove towards Gakuto, the momentum from his flip propelling him. He caught up to Gakuto quickly, and landed gently on the ground with the frozen acrobat in his arms. "What's going on? Why isn't anyone moving? And why is it so cold in here?"

Ryoma shivered. Indeed, the temperature in the tent had dropped significantly. Small icicles seemed to form on the beams above their heads, and an icy mist rolled in from the entrance of the tent. And then suddenly, Ryoma found that he wasn't in the tent anymore.

He seemed to be standing on the shore of an icy cold ocean. The water licked at his shoes, an icy mist rolled in from the ocean, chilling his ankles. But the grey and cloudy water wasn't what captured Ryoma's attention.

Further out into the water stood a giant iron gate that stood in the middle of a great wall. The wall stretched as far as his eyes could see, endless. Ryoma felt a magnetic force beyond the gate. Unknowingly, he took a step into the cold water, not even registering the chilly temperature of the water. He lifted his other foot to take another step into the water, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nya, ochibi, I don't think you should go that way." Kikumaru's usually-playful voice had turned soft, his face deadly serious. Ryoma turned around and Kikumaru gestured at the others around him; Momoshirou, Oshitari, and Gakuto had frozen, their faces turned outwards to the gate.

"Seems you can resist the chill of death, even so close to the gate," a cold voice said softly, his voice somehow carrying all the way to Ryoma and Kikumaru's ears. The two wheeled around, and spotted a tall figure, dressed in a dark hooded cloak, standing knee deep in the water. The figure only had eyes for Ryoma. "Wouldn't you like to come join me, little prince?"

"Who are you?" Kikumaru cried, throwing himself between the mysterious figure and the newest of the Seigaku Regulars. "What do you want with Ochibi? Send us back!"

"Where… are we?" Ryoma asked quietly.

The man smirked, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hood. He bowed at the waist with his arms outstretched, mockingly. "Welcome, little prince… To the Gates of Hell."

"The Gates of Hell…" Ryoma repeated. He had heard his father talk of such gates. Past the iron bars before him was the realm of the dead, those drifting in the afterlife. He shuddered. "Why have you called us here?"

The figure straightened up. "Obviously to get rid of you, my dear princeling. But seeing as you are strong enough to withstand the calls of death, I suppose I shall settle for ridding you of your companions for now." He gracefully raised one long arm and waved it towards the group of young men on the shores. The icy mist floated out in tendrils, reaching for the frozen boys. Unable to resist the pull, Momoshirou, Oshitari, and Gakuto began walking somberly into the water.

"Ehh? What's going on?" Kikumaru said. He didn't understand what was happening. Who was that figure? Why did he call Ryoma "young prince"? And most importantly, where was everyone going? The three frozen boys were now past himself and Ryoma, ankle-deep in the water. Their empty gazes were focused on the gate before them, which creaked open invitingly. "Momo, stop!"

Ryoma growled. "Stop it!" He shouted to the figure. "Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, quite the contrary, my dear prince," the figure said mockingly as he turned away from the prince. "They're my way of getting to you." The mist swirled to envelop the mysterious figure, icy winds blowing around them.

Ryoma watched as the stranger began to disappear. "Wait!" he called. But he was too late. The wind blew harder, blowing the man's hood off of his head for a split second before the figure was gone. All that Ryoma caught was a glimpse of his hair, and the smirk on his face. He froze, startled. '_Those eyes…_'

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru called. He was beside Momoshirou, trying to pull his friend back towards the shore. The freezing water lapped at his knees. "Help!"

Ryoma started towards his comrades when he stopped in his tracks, seeing what Kikumaru couldn't see behind him. A skeletal arm reached out, floating closer and closer to his friends. "Kikumaru, watch out!"

Kikumaru turned around, jumping back as the arm grabbed at him. He looked into the water. "What are these things!?"

They were surrounded. Newly dead souls, skeletons of their former selves, lurked below the surface of the water. Feeling the presence of life in their vicinity, they had halted their peaceful descent into the underworld and now inched towards the group of 5 boys, each greedily targeting the life force within. Arms reached out to grab onto them; a hand managed to grab onto Oshitari and a skeleton pulled himself up the blue-haired ringleader's body. Ryoma's eyes widened, fearful of what might happen should the dead claim the man's life.

"No!" he screamed, running towards Oshitari. Grabbing brittle bones, he yanked the skeleton off the ringleader and tossed him back towards the water. More hands grabbed at the little prince, sensing even more power and life in his body. All of the restless souls in the water turned towards him, gravitating towards Ryoma.

Kikumaru, who had been defending Gakuto and Momoshirou, realized that the skeletons had left them alone. He wheeled around to Ryoma, to see how he was faring, and saw the little one being weighed down, hands grabbing at him. "Ochibi!" he cried, panicking as the younger boy fell below the surface of the water.

Ryoma felt a strong gust of wind, and one of the hands holding him down let go. Breaking the surface of the freezing water, he gasped for breath and looked up. Hovering above him was Kikumaru, multiple shuriken in hand. "You evil skeletons! I won't let you take my friends!"

Golden eyes widened. '_Friends…_' And he realized it was true. The strangers that he had met less than a week ago were already people that he held close to his heart. For the first time in Ryoma's life… He had friends.

Warmth spread through his chest, and a gentle warming breeze seemed to envelop him. Without glancing down, his left hand reached for the bandolier he wore around his chest, his right hand undoing the third bell's clasp. He withdrew the bell, a medium sized golden bell with red swirls around its top. Raishu, the Walker, was the bell of the wind. Ryoma grasped it in his hand, lowering the bell to waist level, and then quickly bending his wrist to pull it back up. The bell chimed sweetly, echoing bright in the grey world. The dead stopped, in their pursuit of life, and turned back towards the gate. Ryoma rang the bell again, this time verbally commanding the dead. "Go forth, beyond the gate of death."

The souls seemed to hear him, as they sunk deeper into the water as they moved. Ryoma and Kikumaru watched as they disappeared past the icy gate. It swung closer with a reverberating bang. '_May you fare well in your journey, and find peace in everlasting rest.'_ Ryoma thought. Another warm breeze blew, and the mist surrounding them dissipated. The Regulars found themselves standing in the purple and yellow tent once again.

"Ehh? What are we all doing?" Gakuto said. Ryoma whirled around to see his friends moving around as usual again.

"Wah, look outside!" Momoshirou said. "It's already sunset!"

"Oi, ochibi! We should get going, if we're going to catch the fireworks and the night festivities of the carnival!" Kikumaru called, as he dashed ahead of the group. He waved back at them as he left the tent, seemingly happy. Ryoma knew though, that Kikumaru's head was a jumble of questions. The redhead was wondering what had happened, where they had gone… And more importantly, who the newest member of the Seigaku Regulars really was. Ryoma sighed. The time to explain himself to everyone would come soon…


	9. Chapter 8 - Piercing Visions

**Author's Note**

I'm currently stranded in a strange city, with no internet at home. (Taking summer classes, whoo.) This gives me plenty of time to write and get other work done, such as brainstorming and sketching out skeletons of other possible future stories, but it does mean I have to make a little trip in order to post chapters. I'll do my best to keep writing and updating in spite of the lack of internet and increasing responsibilities though!

I'm starting to sketch out Momoshirou's relationship with Ryoma, as a best friend, a partner in crime, a brother, and a role model. Someone that Ryoma can look up to, depend on, and relate to for the first time in his life. Aww, it's so cute!

This upcoming chapter required quite a bit of research to write. I know nothing about fortune telling, and kind of had to make it up. I apologize if it's completely wrong. If anyone knows how tarot cards work though, I would love to learn! I've always been interested in it.

As always, thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, and reviews are always appreciated! I'd love to hear more from the readers.

PoT is not owned by me. Obviously.

* * *

Chapter 8

The troublemaking trio left the tent and headed towards the town centre, the very heart of the festival. The sun was setting, and soon there would be much music and dancing, as well as a great fireworks show at the end of the night. Despite the battle that had just taken place, Ryoma couldn't stop the mirthful feelings from bubbling up in his chest. All of the lights, the sounds, and the colours of the festival excited him. He laughed when Momoshirou got a face full of cream pie from a sleepy-looking orange-headed clown. He blushed when Kikumaru won a ring toss and loudly dedicated his victory to his "little princess Ryoma." And he had cheered and fist-pumped when he won a prize in a darts game.

"Great job, boy!" the friendly booth manager said, clapping a firm hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Pick a prize, any prize!"

Momoshirou and Kikumaru began arguing over which prize Ryoma should choose, but he ignored them and let his eyes calmly assess the display before him. There were stuffed animals of every size, colourful and decorated hats, even coupons for free food at some of the neighbouring vendors' booths. As Ryoma walked closer to examine said coupons, a twinkle caught his eye. The metallic clasp on a little box, deep-mahogany coloured, winked at him promisingly.

"Ne, old man," Ryoma called. "What's in this box?"

The vendor chuckled at Ryoma's boyish attitude. "That would be a secret, young man. You can't open it to look unless you pick the prize."

Ryoma picked the box up and held it in its hands. It had a surprising amount of weight to it. Ryoma could make out faint silver and gold markings, carved into the wood, when the light reflected against them just right. There was a faint jingle inside the box. Before he knew it, his next words were out of his mouth.

"I'll take it."

Momoshirou and Kikumaru froze in their argument, and turned to face the emerald-haired boy. The vendor laughed. "Go ahead, boy. Have fun, all of you!"

As the trio walked away, Kikumaru and Momoshirou pestered Ryoma over his shoulders. "Ne, ochibi, what's in the box?" said the redhead.

"Yeah, kiddo, what's in it?" Momoshirou echoed. "Why'd you pick such a boring prize?"

Ryoma shrugged, and opened the box. The inside was lined with soft purple velvet, and a flap of the fabric covered what lay nestled in the box. Ryoma lifted the flap, enjoying the feel of the soft, cool velvet in his fingers. What met his eyes were little silver trinkets.

"Wah, ochibi got shiny stuff!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Are these real?" Momoshirou gasped. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and picked up one of the many rings to examine it. It was light, obviously well-crafted. He turned it around, looking at the celestial design carved into the tiny band of silver.

"Look, look, there's a little card!" Kikumaru snatched the card from the box and held it into the light to try and read it. "Ehh, this is just scribbles!"

"Actually, Eiji, that's Elvish."

The trio turned around to face the one who had spoken, but Ryoma didn't need to see the effeminate boy to know who it was. Ryoma whirled around to face Fuji. The boy wasn't dressed in his usual garb. A purple sash wrapped itself around his head, chains of gold lay wrapped on top of it. A single circlet of gold and a pendant of lapis lazulis dropped over his forehead, as blue as his eyes. He wore a spectacular flowing purple cloak, the hood draped over his head. Underneath the cloak, he wore a black bodysuit with a midnight blue and teal-embroidered tunic on top. The belts that circled his waist were silver and gold, metallic trinkets clinking and dancing in the last light of the fading sun. His daggers still hung on his hip, but they seemed more ornamental than practical at the moment. Slender black boots laced up to mid-calf, and his rings were adorned with rings.

"Fujiko?! When did you get here?" Kikumaru shouted gleefully, happy to see his best friend. "Are you helping Yuuta with his booth again this year?"

Fuji nodded, and Ryoma took note of the little blue jewels and golden swirls that decorated one side of his face, just below and around his eyes.

"Ehh, little Fuji has a booth here?" Momoshirou grinned. "What kind of booth is it? Can I win a prize?"

Fuji laughed and shook his head, his brown hair softly dancing around his face. "It's a mystic's booth, Momoshirou. My family comes from a long line of seers and fortune tellers."

Ryoma nodded, remember one of the first conversations he'd had with Fuji. "Ahh, that's right!" Momoshirou said loudly. "I want to get my fortune told, I want to!"

Ryoma scoffed. "Momoshirou, you're so noisy."

"What was that, punk?" Momoshirou challenged. Fuji laughed and interrupted them.

"Saa, if you'll follow me to our booth then," he said, turning back the way he came, "I'm sure we can get all of your fortunes told." The trio scrambled after him, not wanting to lose this opportunity.

The booth was tucked away in a quieter corner of the festival. At first glance, it seemed normal in every way. However, Ryoma could feel a strong pull of power as he got closer and closer to the little tent. Opening the flap, he noted how the humidity and heat of the outside world disappeared. The world inside the tent was cool and calm. It was also much larger inside the tent than Ryoma expected.

"Welcome, children," a female voice called out from within the tent. The three turned around to see a woman, two or three years older than Fuji. Her hair was longer than Fuji's and her eyes were a darker shade of blue. She wore similar garments to Fuji, but in black.

"Ahh, it's just you guys!" Yuuta joined the woman, wearing the same garb but in dark red. "Yumiko, these are the friends I was telling you about. You remember Kikumaru and Momoshirou, of course, and this little chibi here is Ryoma. Ryoma, this is my sister, Yumiko."

Ryoma nodded to the elder Fuji. "Nice to meet you," he said quietly. This woman held power, he could sense it bubbling behind her eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine," Yumiko said distractedly. Her eyes met Ryoma's golden eyes, and she struggled to make sense of what she saw lying beneath those liquid pools. "Syuusuke, you've certainly picked up an interesting one…"

The addressed Fuji nodded. He knew that his sister had seen something within the small boy, just as he had. '_The question is… What?'_

Yumiko smiled and spoke to the three guests, not taking her eyes off of Ryoma. "Saa, I'm guessing you're here to get your fortunes told… Let's begin then, shall we?"

Yuuta sighed. "You've already picked yours, haven't you, sister?" He gestured over to Momoshirou. "Follow me, Momo-chan. Yumiko's got her eyes on your little shorty."

Momoshirou snickered, and followed the youngest seer past a partition that was the same colour as his cloak. Kikumaru grinned at Fuji. "Guess I'll go with you then, Fujiko!" Fuji nodded, smiling. He had wanted to personally look into Ryoma's fate, but Yumiko's powers of sight were something to behold. He would leave their newest mystery in her hands.

"Well then, Ryoma, shall we?" Yumiko said gently. With a soft whirl of fabric, she turned and retreated to her own partition, the young prince following in her footsteps.

The room was once again larger than Ryoma could have expected. It was lush and comfortable, luxurious and quiet. Curtains fell every which way, and cushions were strewn about. A low table sat in the middle of the room. Yumiko walked around it and gracefully folded herself upon a low cushioned chair. Ryoma followed her, padding softly on the plush rug below his feet. Shelves around the table were piled with books, crystals, many-sided die, little vials… Ryoma hadn't ever met a real fortune teller, nor had he been in any seer's private chambers. The mysterious objects captivated him.

A soft chuckle broke through his daze. He brought his attention back to Yumiko, who was busying herself with a tea set. "Tea?" she asked, setting a handsome porcelain cup and saucer in front of him.

"Ah," he accepted graciously. "Thank you."

"I can tell this is your first time getting your fortune told," Yumiko said. Ryoma took a sip of his tea- It was sweet and honey-like, the flavor fragrant and delicate, yet bold at the same time. He immediately approved of the choice. Noticing this, Yumiko continued talking. "Honey Ambrosia. I make the blend myself, you'll find no other like it." She observed her newest client carefully. She had identified the tea by its smell, for she had enchanted the pot of tea to serve a tea that suited its drinkers taste. The choice of tea would serve as part of her reading. It was indeed a strange choice, as this tea was largely mythical, and she hadn't ever heard of anyone being served this particular blend. It was fabled to have been a drink of the gods. Snapping out of her musing, she turned back towards Ryoma, who waited quietly with wide eyes. She began talking out loud.

"Within these tents, time has been enchanted. No matter how long we spend inside this partition, the time outside will remain unpassed. Which serves our purpose well, for I have much to discuss with you," Yumiko said softly. Ryoma nodded, for once no smart remarks came to mind. Those dark blue eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul. "Fortune tellers and seers use a variety of mediums as a catalyst for their powers. While an established seer is able to employ all of these mediums to his or her use, we seers find that we always have a certain affinity for one medium in specific. Mine happen to be tarot cards."

As Yumiko explained, her long slender fingers had picked up a set of 78 cards. She shuffled the cards absentmindedly, and felt her very being connect to the cards. Power seemed to surge through her fingertips.

"Now then, Ryoma. Let's begin by reading into who you are."

Yumiko flipped over the top card. A golden sun was what greeted them. "The Sun… Interesting. This card has chosen to be the one to represent you. It is a Major Arcana, representing victory and joy."

She drew two more cards, placing them on either side of The Sun. "The Emperor sits in your father's position. Another Major Arcana, representing leadership and confidence. The Queen of Cups, a Minor Arcana but a queen nonetheless, stands as your mother, gentle and loving. You come from quite a line, don't you… Ryoma Echizen, lost Prince of Seishun?"

Ryoma's eyes widened, and he stared long and hard at the seer. "How… Did you know?"

The seer cast her eyes back towards the cards and made to draw again. The sleeve of her cloak caught at the ends of the cards, and several of them fell onto the table at once, face up. Yumiko's eyes narrowed, as she read them out loud. "The Tower, upside down, accompanied by Temperance, upside down. These two cards, two Major Arcana, sit side by side. There are ancient forces at work, forces that your life is now entwined with, young prince."

"W-wait," Ryoma interrupted. "You didn't draw those cards, they were knocked down! Shouldn't you redraw?"

Yumiko shook her head sadly. "It is the cards' will. Even if I were to put all of the cards into the deck, they would fall in the same pattern again." She continued reading, looking to the next cluster of cards. "Judgment, lying horizontally, across The World. Both are Major Arcana… Something big lies within your fate, Ryoma Echizen. Something that has been unsettled since ancient wars, before even the conception of mankind."

Ryoma gulped. "I can't do this alone…" He said softly. There was no way that he could ever win wars against ancient magic and powers.

"You aren't alone," Yumiko smiled softly. She looked to the rest of that cards that had fallen, in a pile, on top of the Sun. She gathered them in her hands and revealed them one by one. "You have many friends. First, the Page of Pentacles, a kind and generous person. The Two of Wands, one who is gifted in the sciences. The Seven of Wands, who stands for perseverance and strength. And the Five of Wands, who," Yumiko giggled, "seems to be a rival of the Seven of Wands. He is a competitive and courageous spirit."

Ryoma laughed, the description of the last two cards reminding him strangely of two of his newest friends.

Yumiko continued. "The Three of Pentacles, a gifted individual but a hard worker. And his companion, the upside-down Nine of Swords, who stands for healing. The King of Swords seems to stand as captain to this group, a wise and powerful commander who…"

The fortune teller paused as the card slipped out of her hands, and fell to the table. It landed, upside down. She frowned. "The upside-down King of Swords… He is judgmental and goes for his own intentions. Be careful of this captain…"

She turned back to the cards in her hands and hesitated. "The Moon… A Major Arcana, lies hidden within your allies. The Moon is a tricky character, full of illusions and trickery." Yumiko explained the card's role to Ryoma, but her thoughts were far away. Since long ago, she had learned to associate the illusive card with her own brother, Syuusuke. She slipped the card out of the pile, and lay it down on the corner of the table, telling herself to look deeper into it later. "And the final card… The High Priestess. Another Major Arcana. She is wise and knowledgeable, representing those pure and virtuous. You have a powerful ally, Ryoma."

Yumiko took a breath, finished her reading and looked up into the confused eyes of Ryoma. She laughed. "It's a little overwhelming and mysterious, I know. But the cards will become clear over time. Do not fret over their meanings too much."

Her eyes still set on the prince, she quickly placed her palm down on top of the rest of the cards, allowing herself to draw an unset number of cards. Two of them followed her hand as she lifted it, and she placed them down gently on top of the card she'd set aside earlier. "Earlier, you won pieces of Elven silver, didn't you?"

Ryoma nodded. It was faint, but there was a faint trace of the ancient race emanating from the box. He brought the box out of the folds of his cloak, and lay it down on the table. "Can you… read Elvish?"

Yumiko nodded, and took the box in her hands. Opening the box, she withdrew the little card. "We who are born of ancient land have crafted ours powers to land in the hands of those worthy to wield them. May you serve them well." She lifted the little velvet flap of the box to reveal glittering silver jewelry sitting beneath it. Her hand hovered over the trinkets for a second before she pushed the box back towards Ryoma. "The earring, with the feather."

Ryoma stared, and picked up the earring that Yumiko had described. A small zircon stud lay nestled within silver, and a thin silver feather hung down from the stud. "This one?"

"Put it on." The seer instructed.

"Uh…" Ryoma hesitated. "I… can't."

Yumiko narrowed her brows at the young man. She wasn't used to being refused. "And why can't you?"

Ryoma pulled back his hair, revealing his ears. They had never been pierced before. A small, sadistic grin made its way onto Yumiko's face, and Ryoma visibly paled. "Oh no…"

The inhabitants of the different partitions seemed to re-enter the main hall of the tent at the same time. Faded golden rays of sunshine still shone through the flap of the tent. Kikumaru was chatting animatedly, while Fuji nodded and smiled at his friend. Momoshirou and Yuuta seemed to be discussing sword play.

Ryoma re-entered the room, his ears smarting. Yumiko followed close behind him, her hand lightly placed on his shoulder. His left earlobe sported a simple silver stud, drawn from the box, and silver hoop wound its way around the cartilage above it. On his right earlobe, he wore the earring with the metal feather.

"Saa, Ryo-chan, don't you look splendid," Fuji said, smiling cheerily at Ryoma. The youngest Regular scowled but he was glad that it had happened. He could feel traces of ancient magic drifting from the earrings. Along with the three piercings, he now also wore a single ring, the same one he had examined earlier, on the index finger of his left hand.

"Ah, there you guys are!" The flap of the tent opened, and Kawamura's head poked in from outside. "We're all going to watch the firework show together, and then gather at the Fuji estate for a late dinner feast."

"A feast, nya!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Let's go!" Momoshirou was just as excited as his friend at the mention of food. The two paraded off after Kawamura. Ryoma followed after them, but not before turning and bowing to the eldest of the Fuji children. His eyes met hers, full of respect. With that last gesture, he turned and left.

"Ja, Yumiko, Yuuta, I'll be off too," Fuji said, turning to follow his friends.

"Wait, Syuusuke," Yumiko stopped him. "You… Watch out for your friend. You are most likely already aware of this, but great danger and power lies in his fate. His life is tied to the Ancient War that happened millennia ago."

The closed-eyed genius nodded, and gracefully strode out of the tent. Yumiko watched her brother leave, and then turned to the cards in her hand. '_The Moon, my brother, and The Sun, the young prince. Interwoven with their fate… The Star, the Major Arcana of hope, and one final Major Arcana… The Lovers._'


	10. Chapter 9 - Captain's Intentions

**Author's Note**

Looks like trouble's brewing! (Dun dun dun!) Sometimes, when I write these little notes at the beginning of each chapter, I have to go and re-read parts of what I wrote before. That's because I forget where each chapter begins and ends... I'm writing waaaaay after chapter 9 right now! Which chapter am I on? That's a mystery. :P Of course, then I start to wonder whether or not anyone actually reads these notes... *droop*

Anyway, reads and reviews appreciated, as always. Here's chapter 9 :D

Still don't own PoT. Still don't know how to read tarot cards. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 9

Even though the sun was now slipping below the horizon, the town centre was brightly lit by alchemically lit globes that hung by strings from post to post. Streamers and balloons decorated the area square, fluttering around townspeople who danced and laughed gaily. A trio of musicians, playing the accordion, lute, and a bodran, played off to the side. The quaint little town seemed to come alive.

As Ryoma caught up with Momoshirou and Kikumaru, he quickly spotted the rest of the group. Oishi, Tezuka, and Inui were deep in discussion, occasionally scanning the crowd and laughing at the merriment. Kaidou had run over to meet Kawamura half way. Ryoma was surprised to see Karupin nestled in his arms. The cat seemed to sense Ryoma's presence, and leapt out of Kaidou's arms with a meow. Kaidou and Kawamura watched as the little cat ran over to Ryoma and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Karupin!" Ryoma said, startled. "Where have you been all day?" The little kitten gave no reply but to nestle into the crook between Ryoma's head and his left shoulder, purring. Ryoma's eyes softened and he smiled fondly at his companion, scratching behind her ears. "Ahh, I've missed you too," he said softly.

"Ne, ne, ochibi-chan," Kikumaru said. "You really like kitty-chan, don't you?"

Kaidou, who had followed Karupin over to the group, scoffed at the redhead. "Her name is Karupin, Kikumaru."

Momoshirou snorted. "What, the tough and scary viper has a soft spot for little baby kittens?"

"What was that, punk!?" Kaidou turned to Momoshirou, his fists raised, trying to hide the tinge of pink that appeared on his face. "So what if I like this one kitten? She's still a baby, and obviously needs to be looked after!"

"Ah… But Momo, Kaidou," Ryoma said. "Karupin isn't a baby."

The three older boys turned to look at Ryoma in confusion. "What?" Momoshirou said. "Karupin isn't a newborn? But she's so small!"

"Nya, just how old is she then?" Kikumaru questioned, bending down to look Karupin in the eye. No matter how he looked, Karupin looked like a kitten.

Ryoma shrugged. "I've always had her." With that, he walked off to join the others, who stood a little while away. Karupin looked back at the surprised boys, giving a little meow, as though laughing at them. The little bell around her collar twinkled sweetly.

Inui raised an eyebrow as he noticed Ryoma coming over, Karupin on his shoulder. Momoshirou, Kaidou, and Kikumaru raced after him. "Chance of that cat being much older than we expect, 94%."

Tezuka nodded, but remained silent. He had personally watched as the king presented his son with the little cat over sixteen years ago. While it still seemed unlikely to him, he realized that Karupin must have been the same cat. '_How has that cat lived for so long…?_' he thought, but quickly brushed it off as he saw Fuji approaching, striding smoothly to meet the group.

"Saa, everyone's here," the seer said in his songlike voice. "And it's not even time for the firework show yet! The sun's still up!"

Oishi, who had walked up to Kikumaru and wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder, laughed. "That's true. Every other year that we've been here, we were always scrambling to find each other just as the firework show was about to start."

"Ah, we would only find each other as the last firework was exploding in the air!" Kawamura agreed.

"Well then, since we have time…" Kikumaru chirped, a gleam in his eye. He spun around, grabbing both of Oishi's hands and spinning him around. "Let's join the party!"

The group laughed, watching Kikumaru as he pulled a blushing Oishi into the fray of dancing bodies.

"You should dance together too, Momoshirou, Kaidou," Fuji teased. The two junior Regulars blushed, and shouted out in unison.

"What, with him?!" they pointed to each other. "Never!"

"Hmm?" Ryoma said, smirking. "What, you guys aren't confident in your dancing abilities?"

"I should've known you guys were just scaredy cats," Fuji said, catching on to Ryoma's plan.

"Chance that Momoshirou and Kaidou are unable to dance," Inui said, seeing where this was going. "97%."

"Oi, I can do anything!" Momoshirou shouted. Kaidou huffed, glaring at Ryoma. "Let's go prove them wrong, viper!"

Momoshirou grabbed Kaidou around the shoulders and paraded him towards the dancers. Kaidou hissed, as Kikumaru and Oishi laughed at the two from afar. The two of them looked at each other seriously, each attempting to prove his dancing prowess. The group laughed, even the stoic Tezuka cracking a small grin. The pair was scary, but amusing.

Ryoma stopped laughing as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun around to meet the smiling brunette. "Saa, Ryoma, shall we dance too?" Fuji suggested.

Ryoma stuttered. "Ah, but Fuji-"

"Syuusuke."

"Whatever. I can't dance!" Ryoma muttered, looking down. "I never learned how."

Fuji's eyes opened slightly, gazing at the youth in fondness. '_He's just too cute._' "It's okay, Ryoma. Just follow my lead." The younger boy turned his eyes up to face Fuji, who smiled reassuringly. "Just trust me."

After a short moment, Ryoma nodded. Fuji picked up Karupin from his shoulder, and handed her to Kawamura, who promised to watch after her. He then led the emerald-haired boy to the dance square and placed his left arm around his waist, taking Ryoma's left hand in his right. "Put your other hand on my shoulder," Fuji said softly. Ryoma gulped, nervous, and did as he was told.

Fuji began to lightly step and sway in time with the music as Ryoma began to awkwardly attempt to copy him. "This is hard, Fuj- Syuusuke…" Ryoma said.

Fuji chuckled softly, pulling Ryoma closer. "Just let me move for us." At his words, Ryoma relaxed. Suddenly, the world began to whirl around them. As Fuji led the dance, all that Ryoma could hear was the music, and Fuji's breathing beside his ear. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music and eventually settling into the dance movements.

He opened his joyous eyes, laughing. Fuji's own azure eyes flew open, surprised by the look of pure wonder and innocence that Ryoma wore. He looked much younger and carefree than he usually did. Fuji smiled softly, bending his head down beside Ryoma's ear and barely breathing his next words.

"You have no clue how caught up in your spell I am, Ryoma," he said softly. "I'm just so entranced by you…"

Ryoma faltered in his steps, not quite understanding what Fuji had said, or if he had even heard right. Before he had a chance to question him, Fuji straightened up and spun Ryoma around, robes and colours fluttering around them. Ryoma lost himself in the joy of the music once again.

Fuji, however, hadn't. He glanced up and looked around. Kikumaru was twirling Oishi around, while the dark-haired healer struggled to keep up with his energetic partner. Kaidou and Momoshirou had given up on their dancing competition, and now stood off to the side, glaring at each other, while Inui stood beside them, no doubt scribbling observations into his parchment notebook. The brunette noted that Kawamura now seemed to be dancing with Karupin in his arms, who looked confused and a little scared. Chuckling, Fuji glanced further past them, and caught the bespectacled eyes of their captain, watching the dancing pair coldly. A shadow of emotion passed over Tezuka's eyes that Fuji couldn't quite make out.

"Fuji?" Ryoma had noticed the hesitation in their dancing, and looked up to question his partner. "Is something bothering you?"

Before the elder boy could respond, a shriek rose from within the crowd. "Get your hands off of me!" The crowd parted to reveal a young woman, dressed in a tight and revealing red dress. She had one arm pointed to a boy, dressed in plain brown robes and a green headband, who lay on the ground, obviously pushed over by the girl, and held the other arm over her chest. His eyes were wide and confused. "But, I didn't-"

"Don't try to defend yourself now!" The woman said, her blonde tresses swaying angrily around her face. A couple of townspeople stepped up to the couple.

"Hey, what did you do to her?" one man said.

"You can't go taking advantage of the commotion and bothering young ladies!" another shouted angrily.

"But I didn't touch her!" the boy protested. His green headband slipped down, releasing some of his dark-blue hair. He hastily pushed it back up. "She was the one who grabbed me! Right here… Eh?" The boy had patted his hip, and then checked his pocket, which was now empty. "Where did it go? My gift for Akutsu…!"

The townspeople closed in on the boy, the woman leading them. "You filthy, lying, street urchin!" she accused, shrieking in a high-pitched voice. "Get this lecherous boy away from here!" This was followed by jeers and shouting from the townspeople. The musicians had stopped playing, alarmed by this disruption.

"That's enough!" a commanding voice rang out. Everyone in the square turned to face where it had come from. Tezuka walked towards the woman, who ran towards him, folding herself upon his chest.

"Oh thank you, kind stranger," she said, batting her eyes up at the stoic man and pushing her chest against his. "Please, take this boy out of my sight! And then, maybe I'll grant you a dance, as a way of thanks…?" she said suggestively.

Tezuka stared at the woman for a second. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm with one hand, and reached into the open bosom of her bodice, right between her over-exposed cleavage. The crowd gasped.

"Te-Tezuka..!" Oishi shouted, shocked that his friend and captain would do such a thing. But before he could start towards the pair, Tezuka pulled his arm back, a dark green pouch in his hand. The townspeople and woman watched, stunned.

"I believe this is yours," Tezuka said, turning towards the boy on the ground. He lowered his hand to the boy, who took the pouch gratefully, before helping him off the ground.

"Th-thank you, desu," the boy said, his eyes wide at his saviour.

The woman shrieked again. "What have you done? You're both monsters!"

Tezuka turned around slowly, fixing her with a cold gaze. "You're a thief and a liar," he said dismissively. The townspeople around him, now realizing what had actually happened, turned towards the woman as Tezuka continued talking. "You snatched the pouch out of the boy's pocket. Then you pushed him down onto the ground and, while everyone was distracted, slipped it into the bodice of your dress. You tried to cover up your actions and have the boy leave before he realized he had been robbed." By this time, the rest of the regulars had arrived behind Tezuka, forming a formidable force in front of the woman.

"Nya, you're a liar and a thief!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"You can't do that, you just can't…" Momoshirou said darkly. Kaidou, standing beside him, gave a quiet hiss.

"Chances that you will be allowed to stay in the square," Inui said coldly. "0%."

"You should know better than that," Oishi reprimanded. Kawamura nodded beside him, unconsciously flexing.

Fuji was the last one to step in. He opened his eyes, flashing an angry blue. He spoke quietly though. "You should leave now."

The woman stared, her eyes wide and angry at the team of men, before turning around and dashing off. The rest of the crowd cheered.

"Wow…" the boy with the green headband said, staring at the eight men before him. "They're amazing…"

"Che, they're not bad." The boy turned around to see Ryoma standing beside him. The emerald-haired prince gave him a sideways smirk. "They just like hogging the spotlight. Are you okay?"

"Yes!" the boy squeaked. '_He's so cool…'_ he thought, seeing Ryoma's cool golden gaze and wishing he was more like this boy before him. He cleared his throat. "My name is Dan Taichi, desu! Thank you for saving me!"

The Regulars grinned. "We didn't really do anything, nya!" Kikumaru said. "It was all Tezuka!"

"That's our captain!" Momoshirou agreed. "Ne, buchou?"

Tezuka nodded at the boy. "I was only doing what was right," he said, before turning to Ryoma. "I would like a word with you, in private please."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, and he began to wonder if he had done something wrong. "Hai, coming," he muttered, following the taller boy as he walked off.

Tezuka led the two away from the bustling town centre and into an empty alleyway. He stopped suddenly, and Ryoma nearly walked into him. "Ne, buchou," Ryoma said, remembering the name Momoshirou had just used. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tezuka turned suddenly, placing both hands on the wall behind Ryoma, one hand on either side of his head. Tezuka bent down, his cold hazel eyes looking into Ryoma's. He uncharacteristically growled out his next words. "Stay away from Fuji."

"…Hah?" was Ryoma's reply.

Tezuka continued, his words harsh. "He's nothing but deceptive illusions. I don't know what he's said to you, but you shouldn't get close with him. You deserve someone who is in a higher, more respectable, status." Tezuka straightened up, and his arms fell back against his sides, once again the stoic man everyone saw him as.

Yumiko's warning ran through Ryoma's mind. '_Be careful of this captain…_' Ryoma looked up, determined and angry. "I appreciate your advice, _Captain_ Tezuka," he hissed icily, stressing Tezuka's position, "but don't command me like I'm one of your soldiers." With that, Ryoma turned on his heel and stormed back towards town centre. The fireworks would be starting soon.

Ryoma found the group standing where he had left them, surrounded by townspeople who now seemed eager to talk to the strangers who had saved Dan. In defiance, Ryoma immediately strode over to Fuji's side, who glanced down at his angry arrival. "What's wrong, Ryo?" Fuji said, lightly teasing the boy in hopes of cheering him up. He poked Ryoma's cheek with one slender finger. "As cute as they are, angry little pouts don't suit you."

Ryoma brushed Fuji's hand off. "Tezuka told me to stay away from you," he said angrily. Fuji's eyes flashed open when he heard this, but before he could say anything, a bang erupted in the sky. Everyone's heads turned upwards, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the colourful sparks that flew through the sky.

Having never seen fireworks before, Ryoma's eyes widened and he forgot his earlier argument with the captain. The show put on before him was spectacular, each explosion of light bigger and more intricate than the one before. "Wow…" he said softly.

Fuji, who had seen many fireworks before, glanced down at the boy. He smiled, happy to see the look of wonder appear on Ryoma's face again. Slyly, he shifted to stand behind Ryoma, and wrapped his slender arms around the younger's waist. Resting his chin upon soft emerald locks, the two of them watched the firework show together.

'_Tezuka… I'm not letting him go without a fight._'

Later that night, the group sat around a table in the Fuji estate. The nine Seishun Regulars sat at the table, and Yuuta had invited four of his friends as well. With the addition of the eldest Fuji, Yumiko, the fifteen of them made for quite a lively feast.

"Thank you for having us over, Yuuta," a dark-skinned man with shoulder-length brown hair said. He had introduced himself as Akazawa Yoshiro. He sat beside Yuuta. On Yuuta's other side was Mizuki Hajime, whom the Regulars had met the night before. He chatted animatedly with Yumiko, who sat on his left side. Obviously, he was smitten with the beautiful sister. However, she paid him little attention, opting to converse instead with the middle Fuji child, Syuusuke, who sat on her other side. Beside him were Kikumaru, and then Oishi. Kawamura sat to Oishi, discussing the food with Momoshirou, who seemed to be paying more attention to wolfing down the food instead of listening.

Momoshirou paused in his devouring to look at Ryoma, who sat next to him. He had touched very little of his food, and was glaring angrily at his plate, as though it had done something to offend him. However, it was the man on Ryoma's other side that had caused such frustration. Tezuka sat to Ryoma's left, his right arm resting casually on the back of the prince's chair. He seemed to be deep in conversation with Inui, who was busy talking about the alchemical properties in the fireworks used earlier, but was more interested in observing the boy beside him. Every time that Ryoma raised his head to look in Fuji's direction, or vice versa, he would "accidentally" nudge the boy with the arm that was effectively wrapped around his shoulders.

Kaidou sat on Inui's other side, eating silently and listening to the ridiculous conversation beside him. Yuuta's last two friends, Kisarazu Atsushi and Yanagisawa Shinya, were having some sort of comical conversation about ducks.

"It's my pleasure," Yuuta said, answering Akazawa. "We have a large enough dining hall anyway, why not invite friends over once in a while?"

Yumiko smiled at her youngest brother. He had left home, feeling overshadowed by his two talented and beautiful siblings. She was glad to see him fitting in and happy. "Yuu-chan, you and your friends should come home to visit some time. I'll make your favourite cherry pie if you do."

"Ah," Yuuta blushed, not used to the affection. "I'll keep that in mind, Yumiko… Thank you."

"So, you like to bake pie?" Mizuki said, trying to jump into the conversation. "That's great! I myself like to bake as well!"

Fuji Syuusuke frowned, as Mizuki's voice irked him further. He was already upset when Tezuka had claimed the seat next to Ryoma. The captain was obviously trying to separate the two… '_But why?'_

He shot a longing glance at Ryoma, who looked as though he were trying to silently command his plate to explode. As frustrated as he was, he could only chuckle at the moping boy. He was just too adorable.

Ryoma fell back on his bed, sighing in exasperation. Tezuka had stuck by his side not only for dinner, but even afterwards while they had all sat down in the living room to hang out before heading to bed. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Fuji about what he had said during the dance at all.

The boy rolled over onto his stomach, hugging his pillow to him. Karupin, who lay beside his head, stared at him questioningly before mewing softly once, and flicking her ears once. Momoshirou had long fallen asleep, his snores filling the room, but Karupin picked up on a rustling sound that didn't come from inside the room. She turned her head to face the window, and Ryoma turned to follow her gaze.

Sapphire met gold as Ryoma realized Fuji crouched outside his window. Surprised, he stared at the brunette for a minute, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He realized that it wasn't when Fuji knocked on the window, asking Ryoma to open it.

Crossing the room quietly, Ryoma slid the window open, and Fuji nimbly hopped in, the tree branch that had supported his weight swaying in the moonlight. Fuji quickly wrapped Ryoma up in a warm hug, burrowing face in the younger's soft dark locks. "I missed you," he said quietly.

Ryoma felt a heat rise to his cheeks. What was this emotion? Did he actually miss the brunette as well? He turned his head up to face the seer, glad that the darkness hid his blush. "Ne, Fuji."

"Syuusuke," the elder once again corrected.

"Fuji, Syuusuke, annoying creep, whatever!" Ryoma said. "Tell me, what did you mean by what you said earlier?"

Fuji only smiled. Taking Ryoma's hand, he led him to his bed, where he signalled for Ryoma to sit. Ryoma did, watching as Fuji fluffed up his pillow and pulled the fluffy blanket over him. "It's late, Ryoma," Fuji said, gently pushing the sixteen year old so that he was lying down on his bed. He gently pulled the blanket over the boy, tucking him into bed. He pet Karupin on the head. "You should get to bed. The morning and the new day will come soon enough, and we'll be able to spend more time together."

Ryoma began to protest, but Fuji held a finger to his lips. "You'll wake Momo-chan," Fuji teased quietly. He then raised the hand that was on Ryoma's lips and covered his eyes. "Sleep, Ryoma."

Ryoma froze as Fuji's voice came from right beside his ear. He felt gentle lips press onto his cheek, and then they were gone, along with the hand that covered Ryoma's eyes. The prince sat up in bed, golden eyes searching the room, but the only sign that Fuji had ever been there were the curtains blowing in the breeze of the open window.


	11. Chapter 10 - Hazy Rains

**Author's Note**

Aren't they the cutest! (Can you tell I have a thing for FujiRyo? Bahaha.) Anyway, I've just written out the skeletons for the rest of the chapters in this fanfiction... And I've also come to an important decision. What is this life-changing decision, you might ask? Well...

...

You'll just have to wait to find out!

Thanks again for reading! Reviews will be given love and a chocolate chip cookie 3

I still do not own PoT. Or anything in this story, really.

Also, I just realized that all the page breaks I put into the chapters get lost somehow when I post them... Eep. Sorry if it's been confusing at all, guys! I'll try and make sure they're in from now on.

* * *

Chapter 10

A hand groped a bedside table in the dark. The quiet shuffling noises were masked by the gentle pitter-pat of rain against the window. Finally finding what he was looking for, the owner of the hand lifted the covers of his bed and quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the other boy that he shared the room with. He opened the door to the room quietly, cringing at the creaking of the wood, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He padded down the hall and reached the bathroom. Stepping inside, he pushed a switch on the wall beside the door. As the alchemical globe lit itself with a gentle swoosh of flames, the boy closed the door behind him.

A lever was pulled, and a stream of cold water fell from a sleek little water spout into a glass sink. Two hands cupped the water and splashed the boy's face with it. Water droplets dripped down damp chestnut hair, as hazel eyes were raised to stare themselves down in the mirror. Sliding on his spectacles, Tezuka looked at himself. His normally cold and clear eyes were lined with pink, and bags were starting to form under them. The stoic youth sighed, grabbing a towel and wiping off his face, catching any drops that had fallen from his hair onto his bare chest. He leaned onto the counter in front of him, his head bowed in thought. Lately, the captain had found himself distracted, his mind filled with thoughts when it was usually crystal clear. Ever since the arrival of the team's newest member, the young prince had become the center of Tezuka's world. Golden eyes, soft emerald locks, and cheeky smirks filled his mind.

'_Not to mention that tan skin, lean muscles, that tight waist and that…'_

Tezuka shook his head, shocked at the direction his thoughts were even leading him in. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered aloud. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to clear his head. He didn't need to be thinking about Ryoma in that way.

'_But why not?_'

Tezuka tensed as a voice, sounding much like his own, came floating into mind. He cautiously glanced into the mirror, but noticed no one else in the bathroom.

'_You want him, don't you? And you certainly can't get anyone else get to him…_'

Images of Ryoma danced before Tezuka's eyes. Ryoma laughing with Momoshirou and Kikumaru, Kaidou carrying Ryoma after he had passed out, Ryoma talking to Sakuno before they left… And then there was Fuji, who seemed to also have his eyes on the youth. The face in the mirror frowned.

'_After all,_' the voice continued, '_you are the one most worthy of being with him, right? Even if he doesn't yet see that… Perhaps you'll have to be the one to open his eyes to that reality.'_

Hazel eyes met hazel reflections, determination reflected in them. Tezuka nodded. He would have the boy, one way or another. He turned to leave the bathroom, catching one last reflection in the mirror before the alchemical globe went out. It had appeared long ago, while he was still just a boy; The tattoo of a black dragon coiled on his left shoulder blade and down his back.

* * *

The sky was dark when Ryoma awoke, the rain drumming gently on the glass of the window. It seemed that Momoshirou had woken before Ryoma and had shut the window, but not before a good section of the floor had been drenched. The golden-eyed boy stretched, arching his body backwards, before rolling over and curling up again. His eyelids got heavy, and began closing. From somewhere beside him, Karupin gave a yawn and a stretch as well, before snuggling closer to her master and falling asleep again.

'_Rain has always made us sleepy…_' Ryoma mused, already drifting off.

"Ne, Ryo-chan, you really should get up now." Ryoma felt a gentle hand on his head, running through his hair. He sighed happily, pressing his head against the hand for more.

Fuji giggled. Ryoma was acting just like a cat. He probably wasn't even aware that Fuji was right beside him. "Ryoma," he said in a singsong voice. He didn't have a particular reason for calling the boy. He just liked the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Ryoma hummed, the closest that he could get to purring. He liked the sound of his name, said with that voice. He liked the hand that was petting his head. He liked the warmth of Fuji Syuusuke beside him.

Golden eyes flew open. "Fuji!?" he said, sitting upright in bed and staring wildly at the brunette beside him. Karupin hissed at the sudden disturbance as she was thrown off the covers. She scrambled onto Ryoma's lap and fixed Fuji with an evil glare. Ryoma was suddenly aware that he wore very little, as he usually did to bed. Hugging the covers closer to him, he questioned the elder. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I keep telling you to call me by my first name, Ryoma." Fuji held back his laughter as best as he could. Smiling, he replied, "It's almost noon, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried you might catch a cold, with the rain coming in through that open window, but I guess Momoshirou closed it in time."

A tinge of pink appeared on Ryoma's cheeks as he recalled the events of last night. "O-oi, get out of the room so I can put on a change of clothes," he said, speaking more to Karupin than to Fuji. The brunette couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Very well, Ryoma," he agreed. "I'll go find some food for Karupin to eat, ne?"

At the words "food" and "Karupin", the cat pricked up her ears and leapt off the bed. With a happy meow, she followed Fuji out the door and down the stairs. Ryoma sighed, falling back into his pillow. '_Ten more minutes won't hurt…_'

* * *

A few hours later, Ryoma stumbled down the stairs sleepily. He had changed into a plain green long-sleeved shirt, with a lace-up collar, and black shorts. At his waist, he wore only his three daggers, opting to leave the heavy bandolier and sword upstairs on his bed. The house seemed quiet; the noisier of the bunch had gone to explore the town and enjoy the second day of the festival. The three Fuji siblings had also left the house, needing to tend to their own tent. Karupin, sensing her master was awake, walked up to greet him, rubbing up against his legs as she did. Ryoma smiled and bent down, petting the cat.

"You and me today, just like old times, ne?" Ryoma said softly to the cat. Karupin's ears flicked forward, catching Ryoma's words, and she meowed, rolling onto her back playfully, her collar jingling. Ryoma obliged the cat, batting at her paws as she tried to catch his hands. Ryoma laughed, enjoying his time with his best friend.

"Ah, Ryoma!" The boy and his cat turned around to see Kawamura walking into the main hall. "You're finally awake. There are some leftovers from lunch in the kitchen if you're hungry."

At the mention of food, Ryoma's stomach growled. He blushed, standing up with Karupin in his arms. "Thank you, Kawamura."

"Taka is fine," the gentle boy said smiling. He had grown rather fond of the stubborn youth. "Will you be going into town today too?"

Glancing out the window, Ryoma shook his head. He did not want to get caught in the rain. "I think I'll stay here and rest for the day."

Kawamura laughed. "Yeah, it's good to get a break from those other guys once in a while. Well, enjoy your day of rest, just give me a shout if you need anything!"

Ryoma nodded. "Ah, thank you, Kawamura." He watched the brown-haired boy walk up the stairs before turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen. A cover was lifted off of a platter to reveal a bowl of stew and a small roll. It had been sitting in the kitchen for a while, waiting for the youngest Regular to awaken, and had gotten cold. Carrying it to the dining table, Ryoma decided this would be a good time to try some of his magic.

Holding the bowl in both hands, he tried to imagine the heat of his body collecting in his hands. His hands glowed warmly, as though he were made of fire, and soon enough the bowl of stew in his hands began to steam. Ryoma smirked, thinking that he had finally gotten his magic under control, when the stew began to boil.

"Ahh!" Ryoma cried as the stew bubbled, some of it splashing onto his hands. He quickly dropped the bowl onto the table, examining the burns. A cool sensation rushed through his hands, and Ryoma could see droplets of cold water pooling on his skin. His water magic cooled down the burns. Finally, Ryoma tried to use his latest element, the element of wind. A gentle breeze swirled around his hands, drying them. Karupin sat on the floor beside Ryoma, watching all of this in amusement.

"I've got it, Karupin!" The boy said smiling, proud of himself. He turned to the table, eagerly tucking into his late meal.

* * *

After his meal, Ryoma decided to explore the giant estate. There were many rooms; libraries, banquet halls, ballrooms, conference rooms… There was even an indoor swimming pool and a giant hot-spring styled bath. Walking by an elegant courtyard, Ryoma shook his head. Just how big was this place? He compared it to the little cabin in which he'd lived all of his life. There had been enough room there for him and his family.

'_Doesn't Yuuta feel lonely here, all on his own?_' Ryoma frowned. Karupin bounded ahead of him, stopping to investigate anything interesting she came upon. She meowed and looked up, drawing Ryoma's attention to a ladder that climbed up a wall. Following it with his gaze, Ryoma saw that the ladder led up to a small nook in the wall. Curiosity got the better of him, and he began to climb the ladder. Karupin hopped on his shoulder, catching a ride up. Reaching the top, the boy climbed onto the ledge. It was cushioned, with pillows and blankets scattered everywhere. The far wall was made up of glass, enabling Ryoma to look outside. There was barely room for two people. Ryoma settled down in a corner as Karupin jumped off and lay down on a cushion. It was comfortable.

Remembering the book that Sumire had given him, Ryoma closed his eyes and concentrated on where it sat in his room, inside the Everholding bag. Raising his arms in front of him, he summoned the power of wind. Feeling the gentle wisps around his fingertips, he directed it towards the book, pulling it up and out of the bag, and then summoning it to him. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The book was heavy, as he was lifting it with moving air. After a long while, a whoosh announced the arrival of the book. It landed with a soft thud on Ryoma's lap, as he dropped his arms and let out a breath, breathing hard. After a short rest, he finally turned his attention to the book. Opening the brown-covered book, he began to read…

"_Preface: The Great War_

_Before the age of man, there was only the Original Nine. Together, the elements created the world, the cosmos, the atmos, and all life on earth. But chaos reigned supreme as the new life struggled to understand the world around them, and in the end, it was deemed that the Nine would each command an element, in order to restore order and balance. To each spirit, an element was assigned; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Space, Time, Vision, Truth, and Death. However, the darkness from which chaos had been formed was not pleased with the new order, and waged war upon the nine spirits. The Great War was a dangerous time, with battles of magick being fought between forces greater than anyone could comprehend. Life was in danger. From the need to defend themselves, masters of the elements were born, each master able to fully control one sole element. However, because none were able to experience death firsthand, the ninth element was completely unknown to all, but one; The Guardian. _

_The Original Guardian fought alongside the other masters to protect and defend the people from the war of the spirits. The Original Nine recognized the spectacular and selfless being, and fashioned a weapon for such a warrior. Made from the Earth, forged in Fire, shaped by Wind, and cooled by Fire, the bells were made from Space and Time, a Vision that Death had in pursuit of Truth. Each bell was a catalyst for the use of one specific element. With the bells, The Original Guardian was able to seal the darkness of Chaos that endangered humans. However, the beast could never be sealed completely, and it was widely known that the Great War was far from over. Chaos would return. _

_In preparation to combat the force when it re-awoke, a new Guardian was chosen every generation. The discoveries and records of every Guardian are recorded within this book. Now, young Guardian, this book is passed to you. With it, comes power and responsibility beyond what you can imagine. We, the Guardians of the Past, can only wish you the best in continuing our fight._

…"

* * *

It was evening when Fuji returned home, along with his siblings, Kikumaru, Momoshirou, Kaidou, and Yuuta's friends. It had rained steadily for the entire day, but that hadn't dampened his friends' spirits. The competitive boys had run amok throughout the entire town, their main event being a tug of war that ended very muddily. As such, they were all dirtied, and couldn't wait to get clean.

"We can all use the hot-spring bath!" Yuuta had announced. Yumiko smiled at her brother, although she declined his offer, being the only female there.

Fuji merely nodded. "I'll go let everyone else know. You guys can go ahead, we'll meet you there."

The group cheered, heading off. With a wave, Yumiko also took her leave, disappearing into her own chambers and heading for her private bathroom. With that, Fuji was off.

Turning the corner into one of the many libraries, he was met with Inui and Tezuka, both of whom seemed deep in conversation about where they would go next. Fuji cleared his voice, quietly announcing his arrival. "It seems we'll all be bathing together in the hot spring bath tonight," he said.

Tezuka and Inui nodded. "We'll finish this discussion later then, Tezuka?" Inui said, looking at the other bespectacled boy. The stoic captain nodded. "Ja, I'll be heading there first." Inui packed up the books and loose pieces of parchment that lay spread out on the table. With a nod to Tezuka and Fuji, he headed out of the library to return his books to his room.

"Have you seen Oishi, Kawamura, and Ryoma?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

"Kawamura and Oishi should be in the kitchen," Tezuka said. "They were discussing what to prepare for dinner tonight."

Fuji blanched, remembering how complicated the Fuji mansion's kitchen was. "Ja, I'd better go help them out. Would you mind finding Ryoma then, Tezuka?"

The taller boy nodded, and strode out of the library. Fuji frowned slightly. He had wanted to be the one to find Ryoma… but knowing the Fuji kitchen, Kawamura and Oishi probably needed his help. With that last thought, he turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

Tezuka paced down the hallways, checking every room he came across. He had looked in the prince's room, in the libraries, the dining hall, the ballrooms… He'd even looked in the courtyard. But the young boy wasn't in any of them. The captain sighed. "Where are you now, Prince…"

A jingling caught his attention. Turning around, Tezuka noticed a ladder leaning against a wall. A familiar meow was heard somewhere above him. Turning his head upwards, he saw a furry face and two small brown ears. Bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously, and Tezuka was sure that Karupin was smirking at him, wearing the same smirk that the young prince often did. The captain began climbing the ladder.

"Ryoma, are you here?" He called quietly. Climbing onto the secret loft, he froze and stared at the sight before him. The young prince lay asleep, curled up on top of a mountain of pillows, his emerald hair forming a soft halo around his head. A book rested near his hand, and a blanket had been drawn over him, most likely by Karupin. The captain smiled, and crawled closer to the sleeping boy. Tenderly, he stroked the boy's hair, feeling the soft locks flow through his fingertips. He took the stolen time to examine the boy's face. His eyelashes were long and his lips were soft and pink, like a girl's. The sharp angles in his face were only now developing as the last of his baby fat disappeared. Slowly, softly, and almost subconsciously, Tezuka lowered his face closer and closer to that face. '_He truly is beautiful…_'


	12. Chapter 11 - Realization and Destination

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dun! What's going to happen? I know I make Tezuka out to look like some sort of bad guy in this story... Sorry to all Tezuka fans! It's not that I have anything against him, it's just that this is how the story panned out in my head. Does he end up being the villain in the end? Who knows! (Okay, I do, but that's not the point here. ;P)

Last chapter, I mentioned that I had an announcement to make about the story. And this chapter, I'm here to tell you... That I'm still not ready to reveal it yet! Haha! Oh, I'm so evil and twisted.

As always, reads and reviews appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

A warm hand rested on his head. Someone was beside him, watching over him. Someone older, someone protective… '_Father?_' Ryoma thought hazily, but quickly decided that it wasn't when the scent of hazelnuts filled the air. He scrunched his nose. The late king had always smelled like the woods after a fresh rainfall. '_Who…?'_

All thoughts fled Ryoma's mind as something soft touched his ear. Then his cheek. The corner of his eye. As soon as that soft touch reached his lips, Ryoma's eyes flew open in shock and realization. Tezuka loomed over him, his chestnut hair hanging down over Ryoma's face. His arms were on either side of his body, and he straddled the younger boy.

"Te-Tezuka!" Ryoma shouted, scrambling backwards as far as he could. "What are you doing?!"

"My prince…" Tezuka said, his eyes dark with emotion. "Ryoma…" Tezuka reached out to touch the side of Ryoma's face. The younger boy flinched, and Karupin, sensing danger, leapt between her best friend and this mysterious boy. Hissing, she arched her back and glared at the captain. Tezuka sighed.

"We're all meeting in the hot-spring bath together," he said, after a long pause. "I came to let you know." With that, the captain climbed back down the ladder. Ryoma sat in the loft, his heart still pounding in his ears. What had just happened? Had he just imagined that? He shook his head, dark hair flying everywhere. Karupin turned around to face Ryoma, placing one paw on his knee. "Myaa?" she seemed to ask. Ryoma smiled at his companion, petting her reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Karupin… let's get going." Ryoma hoisted the cat onto his shoulder and tucked the book into his belt. He climbed back down the ladder and set off to join the others in the huge bathroom, pausing only to drop Karupin and the book off in his room.

* * *

Steam greeted Ryoma at the door of the large hot spring. He had already changed out of his clothes in the changing rooms, and wore a towel around his waist. He cautiously stepped into the warm room.

"Hey, kiddo's finally here!"

"Nya, ochibi! We missed you today, nya!"

As soon as he was inside, Momoshirou and Kikumaru pounced on him, hugging the baby of the group close. Ryoma had a flashback of what had happened earlier with Tezuka, and shouted, startled by the two. Everyone in the room froze, turning to the three boys.

"Whoa, Ryoma, calm down," Momoshirou said, loosening his grip on the boy. He hadn't ever seen him so startled before. "It's just us."

Ryoma panted, trying to control his breathing. "Ah… Sorry guys. I was just surprised."

Everyone in the room resumed their bathing and talking. Ryoma glanced around the room nervously, noting that Tezuka sat in the pool on the far left side with Oishi. Although he spoke to the gentle healer, the captain's eyes did not leave Ryoma's. The prince shivered.

"Nya, ochibi, are you cold?" Kikumaru said. "You're shivering! Let's get you in the hot water!"

A grin was passed between the two older boys. Before Ryoma could protest, Momoshirou and Kikumaru hoisted Ryoma up into their arms and paraded him into the warm bathwater, laughing loudly as they did.

"Fshuu, so loud…" Kaidou had been sitting quietly to the side of the hot spring.

Momoshirou whirled around to face his rival. "What did you say, you hissy freak?!"

"Who are you calling a freak!?"

Ryoma sighed as another fight broke out. He pulled himself out of Kikumaru's arms and looked around. To the far right, he saw the boy he had unconsciously been searching for. Wading over to Fuji, he rested his back against the warm wall and sat beside him. "It's too noisy over there…"

Fuji's ever-present smile widened as Ryoma came closer, but it didn't reach his eyes. The seer had noted the way Ryoma had reacted to Momoshirou and Kikumaru. "Ne, Ryoma, did something happen to scare you today?"

Ryoma tensed. Was he that obvious? "Ah… No, nothing happened…" he muttered, casting a quick glance in Tezuka's direction. The captain's hard steely glare told Ryoma that Tezuka wasn't happy about Ryoma being so close to Fuji.

Fuji followed his gaze, and quickly caught on to what had happened. "Something happened with Tezuka, didn't it?"

"How could you tell?" Ryoma asked, surprised.

"They don't call me a tensai for nothing," Fuji smirked. He had earned himself the title of a prodigy back at home with his various gifts. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, and leaned his head against Ryoma's, softly murmuring into his ear. "If you're not comfortable with telling me exactly what happened, that's okay. I just care about you a lot, Ryoma, and I want to protect you… Will you let me?"

Ryoma blushed. He could feel the heat of the other boy's body, feel Fuji's soft skin against his. He gave a barely noticeable nod, before immediately looking down, embarrassed. "Okay."

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled at the boy fondly. "Saa, Ryo-chan, let's get you cleaned up now!" he sang happily.

"Eh, Fuji, what are you… Fuji! I can do that myself!"

* * *

Fuji lay in his bed, hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing the elegant trim or the lights above him. Instead, his thoughts were fixed on Ryoma.

The littlest Regular was still much a mystery to the rest of his friends. The Seigaku Regulars, as they now dubbed themselves, had been traveling together for the past seven years. For the large part, Fuji had already figured out his friends and traveling companions. Kawamura was a gentle giant, with a strong sense of responsibility. Momoshirou was a loud and boisterous boy, but only to hide how strongly and passionately he felt for life. His rival, Kaidou, was also a passionate boy, but hid that, and his soft side, behind his quiet and focused demeanor. Inui thought about things through logically and observed life through unbiased eyes. Kikumaru was child-like and happy-go-lucky, but could get serious when it was about things close to his heart. His partner, Oishi, was the mother of the group, constantly concerned with their well-being. And then there was Tezuka. The cold captain's stoic face usually betrayed no emotion or thought, although Fuji had learned to watch for little things to tell what the captain was feeling. Things like little arches of the eyebrows, quirks of the lips, flashes of emotions in his eyes. The captain had always pushed his team to do their best.

Fuji sighed happily, as he finally allowed his thoughts to drift to the newest Regular. Ryoma had joined them almost a week ago, but he was still a large mystery to Fuji. The boy had obviously grown up somewhere secluded, and had been close to his family. It was also well-known to Fuji that Ryoma had been through a difficult past, and that his personal mission was one that he couldn't even fathom. The middle Fuji child had questioned Yumiko about what she had read in Ryoma's reading yesterday, but his sister had only smiled sadly and shook her head.

"_Stay by his side, Syuusuke_," was all that the mystic seer had said. Fuji frowned. He couldn't explain why, but he desperately wanted to protect Ryoma, to make sure he was always happy. To see those golden eyes light up with mirth, to let the innocent boy, who had been forced to mature much too quickly, enjoy the world.

'_No_,' Fuji corrected himself. '_I want to give him the world._' The thought surprised the brunette. He was protective of his family, especially his younger brother, but he had never felt this way about anyone before. In fact, whenever Ryoma was around, he experienced feelings he never knew existed. The world was just so much brighter with the younger around. With him by his side, Fuji felt content, he felt happy. He also felt fluttery and he was a mess, unable to think clearly. And then there were darker feelings. Underneath all of the happiness and light, Fuji felt the need to possess. He felt the need to own the younger boy, and to make it publicly known. He was angry when others were talking to the boy, and jealous when others touched the boy or even looked at him in the wrong way. Giving a frustrated cry that was very unlike himself, Fuji rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Brother?" Fuji had forgotten that Yuuta was in the room with him. The youngest Fuji sibling looked at his older brother with concern-filled grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

Fuji startled, and turned to face his brother, his normally pleasant eyes open and fraught with emotion. "Yuuta…"

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Yuuta said, looking up at the ceiling. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I mean… I might live away from you and Yumiko now, but I'm still your brother."

Fuji sat up slowly on his bed. Crossing his legs under him and hugging his pillow, he began to explain his dilemma to his brother.

"Ne, older brother…" Yuuta said, after slowly digesting Fuji's words. "It… sounds like you're in love."

"… Love?" Fuji tested out the word that, until now, had seemed very foreign and removed from him. He thought about it, amused. He, the distant tensai, in love? Tied down to a regular mortal being?

'_No… Not regular,_' Fuji thought, thinking of golden eyes and soft emerald hair. '_He's amazing._' And that was when Fuji knew.

* * *

Ryoma sat with Karupin, thinking about all that he had read in his book today. There was information on the dark creatures that continued to appear before them, the most important fact being that they were unrestful souls of the dead, used and controlled by a very strong necromancer. There were tips on using the bells to their maximum potential, and how to maintain the weapons. Anything that the past Guardians had known about the Original Spirits was recorded dutifully in the book. Despite all of this information though, Ryoma still had no clue what he was meant to be doing. With that thought, he got up and left to pay a certain Regular a visit.

Three light knocks on the large polished oak door interrupted Inui's thoughts. He had been sitting in the main library, reading as many books as he could get through and scribbling down notes in his notebook. "Yes?" he called.

The door creaked open, and cat-like golden eyes blinked at him. "Inui."

"Ah, Ryoma," Inui said. "Come in."

Until now, the data man's interaction with the boy had been limited. This wasn't due to lack of interest; It was merely due to lack of time. Indeed, Inui wanted to know more about the mysterious boy before him, and just hadn't known how to approach him. The fact that Ryoma now walked towards where he sat at a handsome mahogany desk pleased him greatly.

When Ryoma had seated himself across from Inui, the bespectacled boy smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"

Ryoma blinked at him nervously. This was the first time he would confide in someone other than Karupin about the truth. "First, I need to explain to you who I really am."

Inui leaned forward, interested, with his notebook and quill at the ready. "I'm listening, Ryoma."

Ryoma took a deep breath and spilled out the next words before he could stop himself. "My name is Echizen Ryoma. I'm the rightful heir to the kingdom of Seishun. My father and mother were murdered on my birthday, less than a week ago, by the same force that drove us out of the castle and continues to follow me to this day. When I was born, it was prophesized that I would be not only the next king, but also the next Guardian."

Inui nodded, taking in the new information. "The Guardian, master of the nine elements…" he muttered. Ryoma was glad that he wouldn't have to explain who the Guardian was.

"I don't know anything about being the Guardian though," he continued. "The day of my sixteenth birthday, my dad decided to pass the bells on to me and that he would begin to teach me. However, before he could properly explain to everything…" He paused. Inui quickly deduced what had happened.

"I'm sorry, young prince," he said. Behind his thick glasses, his eyes were clouded behind thoughts. Ryoma was the missing prince that the Regulars had been searching for. However, the completion of their initial mission gave birth to a new one. "Let me guess. You're here to ask me what I know about the Guardians and for our assistance in your quest to end the Great War."

Ryoma tilted his head questioningly. "I wanted information… But I don't expect any of you to help. As far as I know, this mission will be a dangerous one…" '_I don't want to lose anyone else._'

The unspoken sentiment was clear to Inui. The boy had experienced much loss in his young life, and was not willing to endanger his new friends' lives. The data man caught himself smiling fondly at the boy, musing at how this unknown stranger was slowly but surely creeping his way into everyone's hearts. "If you think that any of us would be willing to leave you to fight the Dark One on your own, you clearly haven't learned anything about us yet. Now then, for the information you search, I think it would be beneficial for us to travel to the village of the original Guardian. It will take about three or four days of travel, but I believe this would greatly help you in your quest."

Ryoma recalled the information he had read in the Guardian's book. "But it's said that the location of the village is greatly unknown. Even if one were to find the location, it's inaccessible to normal humans."

Inui smirked knowingly and held up his notebook. "I know that, Prince of Seishun. However, I've spent a lot of time researching the lore surrounding the Guardian and the Original Spirits. I know the rough whereabouts of the village… However, getting in there will be your task." He stood up, gathering the books spread around him. "I'll let Tezuka-buchou know about our next destination, but you really should open up to the rest of the Regulars. They all care about you. I'll keep it a secret for now, but shouldn't you tell them who you really are?"

The data man stood up and began walking out the door. Ryoma quickly stood and made to follow him out of the library. "You should pack your things," Inui called over his shoulder. "Tomorrow, we leave for Aedes Dei."


	13. Chapter 12 - Marionette Mother

**Author's Note**

Phew! Another chapter up. To be honest, I've been wanting to post the chapters that I've written already all at once. I'm getting close to the end! (I just have to stop being lazy, haha.) But what good would that be? Gotta keep the suspense up! :D

I'm also planning big things in the future. It's just little ideas right now, wisps of things that could be... Where will they end up?

Saa.

Reads and reviews appreciated, as always.

Still don't own anything in this story.

* * *

Chapter 12

Ryoma was the last to enter the rowdy dining hall that morning. The young prince had overslept, and had only awoken by the morning rays of sunshine on his face through the curtains. Karupin bounded down the stairs beside him, following Ryoma in hopes of breakfast.

"Ochibi! Good morning!" Kikumaru called as Ryoma walked through the door. He immediately ran up to him and leapt onto him. "Ne, Ochibi really likes sleeping in!"

Momoshirou grinned from where he sat. "He wouldn't wake up even when I called him! He just burrowed even deeper into his blankets!"

"Aww, that's so cute!" Kikumaru said, ruffling Ryoma's hair. Ryoma scowled. Summoning his inner fire, he felt a flame spark within him. He carefully let it grow, and then propelled it outwards with his own flow of wind. Kikumaru leapt off of Ryoma, surprised. "Owch! Where did that fire come from, nya!?"

Fuji, sitting at the table, laughed as the last embers floated away from the boy. "Looks like Ryoma's keeping some secrets from us."

Ryoma sat down. "I just want a peaceful breakfast." He scowled again, intending to look angry, but the rest of the table only saw his expression as an endearing pout. The golden-eyed prince reached for a basket of fresh rolls on the dining table. Picking a soft white bun, he dropped it onto the plate in front of him, tearing off little pieces before eating them.

Fuji frowned. "Now, Ryoma, you're a growing boy! You know you can't have just a roll for breakfast. You need to eat more!" Fuji grabbed Ryoma's plate and filled it with other foods that were on the table; freshly cut fruit, sausages, eggs, and even a small bowl of warm soup were placed in front of Ryoma, who frowned.

"I'm not hungry…" he murmured, embarrassed that Fuji was paying him so much attention. He plucked a sausage off of the plate and held it under the table. "Here, Karupin!" he called for his pet, sounding much like an adorable child. The cat meowed, and came running from where she ate at her food bowl. Gently taking the sausage between her teeth, the cat dragged her treat back to her food bowl, where she resumed eating.

Fuji's expression darkened even further, before he broke out into a smile. "Saa, Ryo-chan, if you're not going to be a good boy and eat, then I guess I'll have to feed you." Fuji grabbed his own fork and speared some egg onto it. "Open wide!" he cooed.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Fuji, wait-" Taking advantage of the situation, Fuji quickly stuffed the forkful of eggs into Ryoma's open mouth. "Syuusuke, Ryoma, call me Syuusuke."

Ryoma grumbled as he chewed on the eggs. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but they tasted delicious. He hesitantly grabbed his own fork and dug into his breakfast. Momoshirou, who sat next to Oishi and Kawamura, sniggered. "I didn't know you needed to be hand-fed, Ryoma. You little princess, you."

Momoshirou burst out laughing, but stopped abruptly as a forkful of eggs hit him in the face. Ryoma resumed his eating, smirking proudly. Kaidou chuckled, amused. "That's what you get for being so loud, stupid peach."

Ryoma sighed as yet another fight broke out between the two rivals. Before it could escalate into a physical confrontation though, Tezuka stood up at the head of the table. "Alright everyone, make sure that all of your bags are packed. We leave today."

"Ah?" Oishi looked up at his friend. He didn't know much about the mission that Tezuka was leading them on, but he knew it was about the missing royal family of Seishun. "Still searching for the missing prince then? Where are we looking next?"

Tezuka gave a short glance at Ryoma, who shook his head almost imperceptibly. Tezuka cleared his throat. "Our mission is, and has always been, to reinstate the royal family as the rightful monarchs of our kingdom. As for our destination…"

Inui stood up from Tezuka's other side. "We will be searching for the fabled land of origin."

"Unya!" Kikumaru leapt up from his seat, placing his hands on the table and leaning closer to Inui. "You mean the mythical land of the Original Nine?"

"It's said that no one knows where it is though!" Kawamura added in. "And even if one were to find it, they wouldn't be granted access inside the kingdom!"

"Saa… You really think the royal family would be hiding in such a magical stronghold?" Fuji murmured. "Interesting."

Inui hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "I have reason to believe that this should be the next destination on our journey," he finally said. "The royal family has… certain bonds that tie them to the origins."

"Certain bonds…?" Oishi turned the words over in his head. "Do you mean something like ancestral ties? Does the family originate from that region?"

"What was their family name again?" Momoshirou wondered aloud. Ryoma paled at the question. He hadn't told anyone about his family name, but surely the names of his parents would be known.

"I believe it was Echizen," Kaidou hissed quietly. "King Nanjirou, Queen Rinko, and their son, Prince Ryoga."

Inui couldn't resist the need to correct Kaidou. "Prince Ryoga was an adopted son. He is actually the son of Queen Rinko's brother, whose family was killed in a mysterious murder. The queen loved him as though he were her own though. However, the king and queen did have another son the night they disappeared, Prince-"

"Inui," Tezuka cut the data man off. Inui paled, he had forgotten that Ryoma did not want his identity revealed yet. "I think we can discuss this at a later time. Everybody, go pack your things and prepare to leave. We depart at high noon."

The group stood, all of them turning to head towards their rooms to gather their belongings. "Another prince, nya?" Kikumaru said, walking with Fuji and Oishi. "I wonder what his name was."

"Well, if he was born the day the royal family fled, that means he's only recently turned sixteen," Oishi mused. "Tezuka and Inui are both twenty now, Kawamura and I are nineteen, Fuji and Eiji are eighteen, and Momoshirou and Kaidou are seventeen. The prince is younger than all of us!"

"Ne, ochibi! How old are you?" Kikumaru asked, turning around to ask Ryoma, who was gathering Karupin in his arms.

"Eh?" Ryoma turned, not having heard the conversation before Kikumaru's question. "I'm sixteen now, why?"

"Ahh! That means you're the same age as the missing prince!" Kikumaru exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. "You can help us find him! He'll probably be glad to see someone his age!"

Fuji chuckled. "The Prince and the Princess, ka?"

Ryoma blushed. "I'm no princess!" he pouted, passing the other boys on his way to the stairs. Thoughts ran rampant in his head. '_I'll have to explain to them soon… But I don't want to yet. I like being a normal kid, with friends… Won't they treat me differently if they find out I'm the prince? I don't want to push my burdens onto them.'_

"Take care, all of you!" Yuuta called from the entrance onto the Fuji estate grounds. He raised his arm, waving at the group of riders.

"Thank you for the horses, Yuuta-kun," Oishi said, sitting atop of his dappled mare. The gentle horse was mainly white, with a grey muzzle, mane, and tail, grey spots along her flanks and legs. Tezuka nodded at the group, leading them on his own dark-coated steed.

"Take care, little brother!" Fuji waved back at his brother, sitting astride a beautiful palomino, its golden coat spotted with white. On his one side, Kikumaru was talking to his own mare, whom he had named Cherry, for her rouge coat. Cherry's mane was striped with blonde and brown.

"Cherry, you're such a pretty pony!" Kikumaru said, patting the mare on the neck. She whinnied in response, a light skip in her gait.

"Yosh, Lucky-chan, we're gonna be best friends!" Momoshirou said to his own horse. Lucky was a deep chocolate brown with a white diamond on his forehead.

Another horse walked beside Lucky. Kaidou sat on top of his own mare, who was identical to Lucky but had a white four-pointed star on her forehead instead. "Fshuu… You're much better than your twin brother, aren't you, Lucille?" The gentle mare nodded her head, seeming to understand the kind-hearted youth.

"Ahh, guys, all of our horses are just as nice!" Kawamura came up in between the two, stopping their argument. His horse, a mare that he had named Caramel, had a coat to match her name. Her creamy light-brown coat was accented with her white mane and tail and black muzzle.

"Actually, according to my data, they aren't," Inui said, his own steed coming up to ride beside Kaidou. The horse had a beautiful mahogany coat, his mane, tail, and muzzle pitch-black. Inui, for some unknown reason, had named it "Waterfall" upon sight, muttering over and over that it was a good name. "Yes, the horses are all strong and healthy, and have been under great care. However, when it comes to lineage, Cherry, Lucky, Lucille, Caramel, and Waterfall, along with Oishi's horse, which Kikumaru has named 'Vanilla', falls far behind Fuji's 'Angel' and Tezuka's 'Storm.'"

"Saa, but even then…" Fuji said, overhearing their conversation. "There's no question about whose horse comes from the best lineage."

The group turned to look at their youngest rider, who looked as though he had been born to ride the steed he sat upon. The horse had a coat as pure white as freshly-fallen snow. His muzzle was golden, and gold streaked through his mane and tail. Only the stallion's hooves were black.

Ryoma never felt the gaze of his friends on him. The beautiful creature that he rode had chosen him upon sight, walking straight up to him as the Regulars entered the stables. The two had looked each other eye to eye, understanding each other, interrupted only when Karupin meowed from around Ryoma's legs. The horse had bent his neck down, and snuffed at the cat, who rubbed herself against the horse's cheek. Karupin now sat in a bag attached over the side of the horse. Ryoma smiled, and bent down to pat the horse's neck tenderly. "I'm depending on you, Royal."

Fuji slowed Angel down, coming to ride beside Ryoma. "Royal, ne? A fitting name for a majestic horse."

"And perfect for a princess!" Kikumaru called, riding beside Oishi.

The regulars rode on until sunset, stopping only when the last rays of sunlight were streaming through the trees above.

"Yosh, we'll camp here tonight," Tezuka said, turning Storm around to face his team. They were in a small clearing, in the middle of a forest. He quickly began delegating tasks. "Oishi, Inui, start building shelter. Fuji and Kikumaru, locate and refill our water supplies. Kawamura and Kaidou, you will follow me and we shall hunt. Momoshirou, please gather firewood."

The Regulars all called their agreement, before turning to their specific tasks. Kikumaru and Fuji left on Cherry and Angel, while everyone else dismounted their horses, giving them a quick rubdown before tying them to nearby trees to graze. Ryoma leapt off of Royal, and walked up to the captain.

"What about me, buchou?"

Tezuka looked up at Ryoma from where he was tying down Storm. "You will stay here and rest, my prince. You must be tired after such a long day of travel."

Ryoma scowled at Tezuka. "I might be from a royal family, but to the rest of the team, I'm just another boy. I'm not some weakling, nor am I that breakable. I demand to work alongside the rest of the team."

Tezuka stared long and hard at the boy before sighing. "Go help Momoshirou gather firewood then."

Ryoma nodded. "Uisu," he said in agreement. It had been something he'd been saying since he was a kid, his father had told him. He went to join Momoshirou, walking Royal up beside Lucky. Karupin leapt out of the sack, happy to run around once again. "Ah, don't go too far, Karupin!" Ryoma called after his cat, removing the saddle from Royal's back. It wasn't as heavy as the others' saddles, because he was smaller than the other Regulars. He brushed Royal's coat, massaging the horse.

"I'm jealous, kiddo," Momoshirou said from beside Ryoma. "That's one nice horse." Lucky seemed to hear Momoshirou, and nudged his head into Momoshirou's back. He laughed. "Even Lucky knows it." Ryoma glanced at the horse. Lucky approached Royal with his head bowed, as though asking permission to be close to the white steed. Royal whinnied softly, and Lucky straightened up. The two horses began grazing together.

"Yosh, let's go, Momoshirou," Ryoma said, making sure that his sword and bells were around his torso.

"Eh? Aren't you going to tie Royal up?" Momoshirou said, following the boy. The purebred horse grazed free, not tethered to any of the trees in the area.

Ryoma shook his head. "I trust him," was his simple answer. Royal heard Ryoma, and looked up at his rider's face. He nodded, and then returned to grazing. "Let's go."

Arms laden with wood, the two friends hiked back towards their camp for the night, panting heavily. "This is heavy!" Ryoma complained, although he had been helping his father with firewood all his life.

"Hey, you aren't getting tired now, are you, princess?" Momoshirou teased, grinning at his friend. "Don't tell me you're just a little kiddo after all!"

Ryoma grinned back at his competitive friend, surprised at how comfortable he was getting with the boy. "Say that to my face after I beat you back to the campsite!" Ryoma sped up his pace, passing Momoshirou easily. He ducked past a low-hanging branch, and paused.

In front of him, glowing gently in the darkening dusk, was a lady. Her entire figure was a soft gold, aside from her eyes, a bright sapphire blue. She turned those eyes onto the boy before her now and walked up to him gracefully. Bending slightly to see eye to eye with the prince, she laid a hand gently on his cheek and smiled sadly. She mouthed silent words, voiceless. Ryoma squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Oi, Ryoma!" Momoshirou's voice interrupted the moment. "Wait for me!"

The maiden straightened up and all but drifted off. "Wait!" Ryoma cried, but the glowing figure had disappeared.

"Ryoma!" Momoshirou crashed through the brush. "Watch out!"

Ryoma turned to his friend, who ran to him, dropping the firewood at his feet and drawing the broadsword that was strapped onto his back. "Momoshirou, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Momoshirou said through gritted teeth. "I was following you, when suddenly, _they_ appeared."

"They?" Ryoma asked, turning to look past his friend. At the sight, he froze.

What could only be described as disfigured fairies scrambled towards the friends, surrounding them quickly. Their faces were contorted painfully into fang-filled grins, their outstretched arms bearing claws. But it was the figure behind them that made Ryoma freeze.

Her arms raised like a puppeteer, she controlled the dark imps. Her once-gentle brown eyes now glowed red, her usually-neat hair matted and tangled across her face. There was no mistaking it though.

"Mother…?" Ryoma's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Eh!?" Momoshirou looked back and forth between Ryoma and the puppeteer. A piece of flesh broke off from her bony arm, sizzling on the ground. "That's your mother?!"

Ryoma shook his head, still gaping at the figure. "That… used to be my mother…" Hesitantly, he took a step towards the late queen. "Mom, it's me… Don't you recognize me?"

The dark imps froze, waiting for a command. The woman hesitated in her advance, one arm reached out towards Ryoma. She opened her mouth…

And shrieked. A piercing shriek broke through the air, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. The imps sprang into action, closing in on Momoshirou and Ryoma once again, but not before Ryoma caught something glinting in the light. Drawing his sword, he sliced through imp after imp, not taking his eyes off of his mother.

"Strings!" Momoshirou gasped, defending himself in the onslaught. "There are strings attached to her wrists, and to her neck!" Ryoma looked closer. Indeed, thin wiry strings attached themselves to his mother's body, trailing backwards into the darkness.

"Mom!" Ryoma ran forward recklessly, trying to get to his mother. Unnoticed by the boy, an imp positioned itself beside him, and sprang forward.

"Ryoma!" Momoshirou cried out, as a small furry bundle flew through the air. Karupin landed before her master, fur bristling, claws and fangs bared. She hissed and swiped again at the imp who had dared attack her master.

"Karupin!" Ryoma shouted, surprised to see his feline companion before him. The relief was short-lived though, as the possessed queen turned her hands towards the young prince and shrieked wordlessly again. The imps closed in on their target. Ryoma shifted, his back turned towards Karupin. '_I can't let them hurt Karupin…'_ he thought. The imps all sprang at once. Ryoma gave a fierce battle cry, and began to swing his sword, slicing through them with ease. At his back, Karupin swiped her claws again and again, keeping attacking imps at bay until her master could deal the final blow.

"Ryoma!" Momoshirou cried, raising his broadsword. "Hang on!"

The emerald-haired boy looked up, only to see Momoshirou rushing by him. "Momo, what are you-?"

Giving a fierce cry, Momoshirou swung his sword at the late queen. The strings around her wrist snapped, and the imps fell powerless. With one more swing, he severed the final string behind her neck.

The late queen slumped forward, mouth opening and closing silently, as Ryoma quickly dealt with the now-immobile imps. He rushed towards Rinko. "Mother!"

Momoshirou cradled the woman in his arms. Now looking like her former self, Rinko opened her warm brown eyes sadly at Ryoma. She raised her hand, which Ryoma took with his right. It was icy cold. Rinko's lips opened and closed as she tried to communicate with her son, but no words came out.

"Ryoma…" Momoshirou muttered, quiet for once. "I'm sorry…"

Ryoma looked at his friend, only to see that Momoshirou was looking right back at him. As purple met gold, he felt a resonating pulse at his chest. Without breaking eye contact, the trembling fingers of his left hand opened the clasp and withdrew the fourth bell. Naiyo, the Talker, had awakened.

The earthly bell was made of pewter, and was heavier than the other bells. Ryoma raised his arm in an arc over his head, bending it back towards his back, and brought it back down before him. Naiyo rang, a deep full sound, and echoed, seeming to pulse around them before the sound waves closed in on the late queen. Rinko took a deep breath, and opened her mouth once more.

'_Ryoma… My dear boy. I'm so sorry,_' Rinko said, her voice icy and weak. '_Soon, it will be time for me to return amongst the dead once more. Before I go though, I must warn you._'

"Hush, mother," Ryoma said, unbidden tears forming in his eyes. "We'll bring you to a healer. We'll get you better. You can't leave me alone again, please don't leave me again."

Rinko smiled sadly at her son, tears forming in her own eyes. '_Listen carefully, Ryoma. A dark force threatens you, it envies your light. It will chase after you, constantly pursuing you. In the form of a powerful necromancer, it commands dead spirits and keeps them from rest. You must get to Aedes Dei and learn as much as you can. Prepare yourself for battle, Ryoma..._'

Rinko's voice grew shaky and quiet, and the two Regulars could feel that her time was running out. "Mother… Does it hurt, where you are?" Ryoma said quietly.

Rinko shook her head. '_No, Ryoma. Now, I may finally rest in peace… Remember, my son, my prince, my Ryoma, that I believe in you. Your father believes in you. We know you can do this. And never forget…_'

Rinko's voice quieted to a whisper as she spoke her last words. An icy gust of wind blew, taking with it the corpse of the late queen. Arm's now empty, Momoshirou leaned forward and took Ryoma in his arms. The two were silent for the longest time, until Momoshirou finally broke the silence.

"So… young prince?" Ryoma nodded solemnly, his head buried in Momoshirou's chest. "You're the missing prince of Seishun?"

Ryoma took a deep breath, and stood up. "Yes. And now that you know… I must leave."

"What? Why?!" Momoshirou shouted, angrily. This boy had become his friend, maybe even his best friend, and now he was thinking of leaving? "You can't leave now!"

"I have to!" Ryoma shouted uncharacteristically. "Don't you see the danger that follows me? The danger that I'll put you in? I have to do this!"

Momoshirou shook his head. "I won't let you do it alone." Ryoma gaped at his friend. "I know it'll be dangerous. But I also know that I can't leave you on your own to fight this force. And I know the other Regulars will agree with me. You can't leave us now. We won't let you."

Momoshirou grinned. "Besides, you finally called me 'Momo' for the first time."

Ryoma blinked once, but couldn't help the grin from appearing on his face. "Well, it's your decision, I guess… Momo."

He bent down, retrieving the firewood that they dropped earlier. "We'd better get back, before Tezuka buchou throws a fit."

He heard Momoshirou laughing as his friend picked up his share of firewood, and took off running again. Ignoring his new best friend's shouts and laughter, a tear escaped from one golden eye, trailing down his cheek as he remembered his mother's last words.

'_I love you._'


	14. Chapter 13 - Loyalty and Love

**Author's Note**

Two chapters in two days? What's going on! Whatever it is, I hope it's something good, haha.

I'm writing the rough drafts of the final chapters and adding them to the overall story (Yes, I make life confusing for myself by having chapters saved as their own individual chapters, and then compiling the entire story into one giant mama-doc.) I've still got a few more chapters to go, and it's already at 116 pages! In size 11 font! That's insane! It's a good thing that I'm getting back into writing. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy it.

I figure I'll announce the news at the beginning of the final chapter. I'm still debating it... We'll see how much you want it. ;D

The truth comes out in this chapter, as well as a long-awaited confession...! Oh, the excitement! This chapter is kinda cheesy, but I really had fun writing it. It gave me a chance to show each Regular's true personality, and create that touchy-friendship bond that the Seigaku Regulars have.

Reads and reviews will be given a puppy and ice cream.

Prince of Tennis characters will never be mine. /cries

* * *

Chapter 13

The fire blazed merrily in the centre of the campsite. Oishi and Inui had built four makeshift shelters, tarps and waterproof skins thrown over branches and twigs. They were arranged in an extended semi-circle, the opening of the semi-circle occupied by a path that led to the horses, and then to a nearby stream. The path had been cleared by Kikumaru and Fuji somehow, and little alchemical flames lit the way there, most likely the doing of Kawamura, the team's fire-master. Speaking of the fire-wielding swordsman, he, along with Kaidou and Tezuka, managed to hunt down several rabbits and a wild boar, which were now skinned and roasting near the fire.

Ryoma sat on a log nearest to the fire, occasionally poking at the embers with a branch. He raised his oilskin of water to his lips, drawing a long draught of the cool liquid. He was deep in thought about what his mother had said, and didn't notice his surroundings until someone sat down next to him.

"Here, Ryoma." Oishi held a giant banana leaf, substituting as a plate, out to the boy. On it were various berries and mushrooms that the mother hen had foraged. "The meat isn't quite done yet, but you must be hungry. Have some."

Ryoma nodded, taking the leaf from Oishi. "Thank you," he mumbled. He picked up a dark purple berry from the leaf, knowing that this berry had been an alchemical product made between blending a blueberry, a blackberry, and a slight amount of dark rum. The alchemist that had created the berry, aptly named the purrumberry, had accidentally let them grow wild, and as such small bushes grew throughout the land. Ryoma remembered his mother picking them in the woods nearby his forest home, telling him that too many would steal the art of walking straight from even the most disciplined man.

'_Mother…'_ The tangy-sweet taste of the berry on his tongue brought tears to his eyes. His mother used to make pies from the berries, which his father would often devour in large quantities before proceeding to prance about drunkenly. '_Father…_'

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey, kiddo," Momoshirou said, scooting over and taking a seat by Ryoma. "What are you thinking about?"

Momoshirou plucked a wild mushroom off of Ryoma's plate as he spoke, popping it into his mouth. Ryoma smacked Momoshirou's hand lightly. "Get your own food, will you?" He said jokingly, avoiding the question. He smiled earnestly. '_Mother, Father… I'm not alone._'

"Haha, as soon as the meat is done, I'll give you some of my portion in return!" Momoshirou said before his face grew darker and he lowered his voice. "Ryoma… Shouldn't you tell everyone about… You know what?"

The bustle around the campfire halted, and Ryoma realized that everyone was watching the two friends as they spoke. The young prince could see the concern in everyone's eyes, and he realized that what Momoshirou had said earlier was true. The Regulars all knew that Ryoma was hiding something, something dangerous. But even then, they had befriended the small stranger, welcomed him into their lives and their team. They wouldn't leave him to fight alone.

"Yes, Ryoma," Oishi said from beside the prince, breaking the silence gently. "We know you're facing something very dark and powerful… We want to help you."

"Nya, ochibi, won't you please tell us?" Kikumaru said, settling down on a log across the fire from Ryoma. His dark blue eyes were wide and pleading. He had been dying to know what was going on ever since the attack two days ago at the fair.

"I…" Ryoma opened his mouth, not knowing how to start. "There was…"

"Wait."

A soft voice interrupted the group, as a pair of slender but strong arms wrapped around the boy. Ryoma felt himself being lifted up, and then lowered back down onto the lap of silken robes. The arms that had lifted him wrapped around his waist, and Ryoma could smell the soothing vanilla-orange scent of Fuji from behind him. The brunette rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder and pulled the emerald-haired boy snug into his chest. "Now you may speak," Fuji said lightly, smiling encouragingly at Ryoma.

The embarrassed look on Ryoma's face must have been comical because everyone around the fire burst out laughing, aside from Tezuka, who regarded the situation with an unnoticed steely gaze. Feeling the safety of his friends and teammates around him, Ryoma began telling his story…

"Sixteen years ago and 6 days ago, the royal family was attacked by an evil force. The force infiltrated the castle and slaughtered many using the creatures of death as his pawns. The late King and Queen of Seishun fled the castle, and were unable to save their adopted son, Ryoga. With them went the king's closest advisor and her granddaughter, Sumire and Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Sumire and Sakuno…?" Kaidou said, recognizing the names. The faces of the old woman and the young girl at the inn in Fudomine flashed before his eyes.

"You say 'the late King and Queen' as though you're certain they're gone," Kawamura said, taking a seat on the ground next to the fire.

Kikumaru shushed Kawamura's next words, gesturing at Ryoma to continue. He shuffled closer, taking a seat at Oishi's feet on the ground beside Kawamura. Inui and Tezuka took a seat on the log next to theirs, while Kaidou stood behind them. Ryoma spoke again.

"Nobody outside of the kingdom knew that another boy had escaped with the royal family. After all, news of his birth hadn't yet had time to spread throughout the land. Upon his birth, the king's seer prophesized that this boy would be the next ruler of the land, as well as the next Guardian. The royal family fled to the forests and built a new home there, a humble one. They didn't have much and lived off of the land, but they were happy. For sixteen years, they lived in peace.

"On my sixteenth birthday, my father passed my inheritance down to me; his title, his kingdom, his power, and his responsibilities. He gave me the bells of the Guardian, teaching me a little bit about how to use the magic weapons and about what I would have to learn. He told me that he would teach me everything he had ever learned…

"That night, the same force that took our home from us took my parents from me. The king and queen were murdered, my mother killed first, and then my father while defending us. Sumire, Sakuno, Karupin and I fled to Fudomine… And that's when I met all of you."

"Ja… Ryoma…" Oishi said quietly, digesting Ryoma's words. "Your mother and father… They were the King and Queen of Seishun…"

Ryoma nodded, still staring at the embers, begging the tears in his eyes not to fall. He wanted to be strong. "I am the Prince of Seishun, the rightful heir to the throne. I am also the Guardian, the one sworn to protect humanity from the ancient force, Chaos, which fights to reclaim the world. To do that though, I need more information."

Kawamura nodded, understandingly. "That's why we're headed to Aedes Dei, isn't it Ryo- My prince?" Kawamura corrected himself, realizing that the boy he had come to know was someone completely different than expected.

The prince paled at Kawamura's change of attitude. He realized that everyone around the fire now looked at him expectedly, waiting upon his next words. Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura even had their heads slightly bowed to him. He pouted and shook his head. "I'm still Ryoma, everyone…" he said quietly. He was frustrated. He had known this would happen, that he would somehow lose the friendships he had only just begun building.

A hand ruffled his hair. Ryoma looked up into the smirking gaze of Momoshirou. "Of course you're still a brat. Once a brat, always a brat," he said, ruffling Ryoma's head again.

Ryoma smiled, and then smirked. "Better to be a brat than a loud-mouthed jester, isn't it?" he retorted.

"What was that, you-?" Momoshirou grabbed Ryoma and put him in a headlock, laughing.

"Momo! Be careful, don't hurt him!" Oishi said, standing up to rush to Ryoma's aid. Kikumaru jumped up as well, but only to jump on Momoshirou, Ryoma, and Fuji, who was unfortunately caught up in the mess. The group laughed, and the peace and comfort from before returned.

Once the group had quieted down once more, Ryoma turned to face his friends. "Thank you… everyone."

Inui stood up and walked in front of Ryoma. "There is something I must do though, for formalities' sake…" The data-man cleared his throat, his black and green robes swishing around him as he moved. He carefully withdrew his shortsword from his belt and raised it in both hands, kneeling down before Ryoma. "Prince Ryoma, I, Inui Sadaharu, swear to follow you and aid you in your mission, and afterwards in your reign. While I am not much of a fighter, I offer you my skills and my knowledge to use as you please. I swear my fealty to you, my prince."

The group was silent. Finally, Ryoma pulled himself out of Fuji's arms, and picked up Inui's sword. Tapping the kneeling man's right shoulder, he spoke quietly. "I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you as a knight of my command."

Inui raised his head, looking Ryoma in the eyes. Both smiled, and Inui rose again. The group was still silent, watching. '_He's still so young…_' Oishi thought, concerned. '_Would he be a worthy leader?_'

"Yo, brat." Ryoma turned to see Momoshirou standing before him. The joker grinned, pulling his broadsword and lowering himself on one knee. "I might not come from any fancy noble family, nor was I ever a knight in the late King's command. What I do know is that you're my best friend, and for that, I would follow you anywhere. I'm none too bright, I know, and I'm loud and obnoxious at the best of times. But I offer you all that I can. I'll fight for you, kid, I will." Momoshirou bowed his head as Ryoma took his broadsword, handing Inui's shortsword back its owner. "I, Momoshirou Takeshi, swear my fealty to you, my prince."

"Che. Who would want such a lousy knight?" Momoshirou's head snapped up, angrily, before he saw the smirk on Ryoma's face, who laughed. "I'm joking. I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you, not only as a knight of my command, but as a friend… A brother." Momoshirou grinned and stood, putting Ryoma in a headlock and rubbing his head with his fist.

"What a cocky prince! Can't have you forgetting that you're younger than me!" Momoshirou cried.

"Fshuu… So noisy." The two turned to see Kaidou on one knee, one fist on the ground in front of him. His head was bowed, and his katana stood in the dirt in front of him. Momoshirou let Ryoma go, who walked towards Kaidou. The quiet and deadly teen glanced up and locked eyes with Ryoma. "You already know."

Ryoma nodded, taking Kaidou's katana from the ground. The light metal blade glinted in the firelight. "Thank you, Kaidou."

Kawamura was next, kneeling before Ryoma. "My father was only a fisherman," he began humbly. "I don't come from a great background, and I don't know the etiquette or culture of the court, but I, Kawamura Takashi, swear that I'll always be here to help you. I give you my power and my unending support. I swear my fealty to you, Prince Ryoma."

Ryoma tapped Kawamura's sword upon his shoulder. "I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you, Kawamura Takashi, as a knight in my command." A burst of flame seemed to erupt from Kawamura, and everyone else jumped back. The powerful swordsman leapt up and wrapped one arm around Ryoma.

"Great-oh!" He shouted, one fist triumphantly in the air. "I'll show you my unending loyalty and power, Ryoma! Come on, Chaos, bring it on! I'm burning!"

Ryoma slunk out of Kawamura's grip, not knowing what to do about his knight's sudden outburst of energy.

"Nya, nya, ochibi!" The prince turned around to see Kikumaru's wide blue eyes. "Mou, I don't have a sword…" he said sadly.

Ryoma smiled, and drew his own sword. Kikumaru's face brightened at the sight and he leapt onto his knees. "Nya! I don't have much. I don't even have a family! But wherever ochibi goes, I'll go, too!" His deep blue eyes twinkled at Ryoma. "I swear this to you, Prince ochibi!"

Oishi watched as Ryoma knighted the redhead. Slowly, he stood and made his way in front of the prince. He locked eyes with Ryoma.

"Ryoma," the mother hen began. "You're still very young, and you've had such a tough life. You haven't received any sort of formal training. You grew up away from civilization, and now you've been thrust into some kind of dangerous ancient war between forces we cannot even comprehend."

Ryoma's eyes fell. He had known that there would be some that doubted him. Heck, he doubted himself all the time, not knowing if he would have the strength to get through the dangerous task set before him. How could he ask anyone to go through it with him? "Oishi, I understand if you-"

Oishi placed a finger on Ryoma's lips, silencing him. Ryoma watched as the healer sank down onto his knees before him. "That's why I have to go with you. I want to make sure that you'll be alright. I promise to help you through this ordeal, and I will continue to watch you even after we're through this war." Oishi's gentle smile brought tears to Ryoma's eyes. "I, Oishi Shuichirou, swear my undying loyalty to you, as your protector, and as your friend."

Ryoma couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek, nor could he hold back his smile. Lifting his sword, he tapped Oishi's right shoulder. "I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you in my service, Oishi… Thank you." He whispered.

Oishi stood up and embraced the young prince. "You've had to go through so much alone…" he murmured. "We're all here for you. Let us help you."

Ryoma nodded, his head buried in Oishi's chest.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru called. "The meat's burning! It's time to eat!"

"Ah!" Oishi cried, releasing the prince, rushing to the fire to save their dinner. Momoshirou and Kikumaru were hot on his heels, eager to eat.

Ryoma cast a look at Tezuka, the first knight he had accepted in his service. Tezuka nodded at him, bowing slightly as if to refresh his vow, before joining the rest of the Regulars around the fire. Ryoma started towards them, only to feel a tug at his robes.

Turning, he found Fuji, smiling at him. "Follow me," the siren said, leading him past the semicircle of tents and into the trees.

The gentle glow of the fire reached the small cleared patch in the forest. Fuji finally stopped, and Ryoma spoke. "Fuji, what are we doing here?"

Fuji turned around, and slowly, gracefully, sank to his knees. "My dearest Ryoma," he said softly, azure eyes opening to gaze into pools of gold. "I, Fuji Syuusuke, swear to you my fealty. Just like the others, I give you my powers, my friendship, my protection, and my loyalty. This, I swear to you as my prince."

Ryoma moved to withdraw his sword once more, laying his sword on Fuji's right shoulder. "I, Echizen Ryoma, accept you, Fuji Syuusuke, as a knight in my command." He lifted the sword off of Fuji's shoulders, but two delicate hands reached out and took Ryoma's hand, removing the sword and laying it aside. Ryoma froze, as Fuji spoke again.

"I'm not done yet, Ryoma," the brunette said. Ryoma could see that Fuji was nervous, emotions flitting back and forth through his piercing blue eyes. "Ryoma… I swore that to you as my prince, but to you, I swear even more than that. I would give you the world. I would give you my life. I swear to bring you happiness, if only you will let me."

Ryoma's eyes widened. '_What is Fuji…?_'

Fuji took a deep breath. "I swear to you my love, Ryoma. I promise you that I will never leave your side, so long as you will have me. I promise to be yours, even past the day I die. So please… Will you be mine?"


	15. Chapter 14 - Flickering Flames

**Author's Note**

Wow! Fuji's confession got a lot of love from the readers. I'm really glad that you enjoyed that chapter so much, I had a great time writing it. I'm not a very emotional or cheesy-romantic person in real life, so it was a little strange for me. But it was pretty cute, wasn't it? Haha!

So I have exciting news. No, this isn't the news that I said I had before, this is kind of minor news. The news is that... I've finished writing the rough draft of the final chapter! Finally! It's a pretty long story, when I think about it, and I can't believe that I actually wrote that much. Thanks so much for reading up to this point, you've been a huge motivation! I hope I continue to get the same support and feedback as I write more.

Reads and reviews appreciated almost as much as chocolate. (And I am absolutely, sinfully addicted to the stuff.)

Surprise disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Not even my own house, I'm a broke student. *sobs*

* * *

Chapter 14

Kawamura had known Fuji since childhood. Kawamura had been helping his father set up their small shop in the marketplace when he noticed a new stall on the corner. It was strangely ornate, with flowing velvet curtains and mysterious symbols decorating its front. Kawamura had been staring at it through the window when a little head of brown hair appeared over the counter.

"Hello," the stranger had said. Kawamura had startled, jumping to face the child. "Do you run this store?"

Kawamura shook his head. "No, I'm just helping. This is my dad's store. We're fishermen." He walked around the counter to face the child. At first, he had mistaken the stranger for a little girl, for the child's hair was soft and brown, and the voice had been high and feminine. However, now that he could see the child, he realized it was actually a very feminine little boy that had walked into the shop. He wore a simple white shirt and a flowy pair of dark-blue pants with a golden belt, but wore a purple hooded cloak of silk fastened with a silver brooch shaped like a crescent moon. "How can I help you?"

The boy smiled, and stepped lightly up to Kawamura, bending over slightly to look up into Kawamura's face. "I just wanted to say hi. My name is Fuji Syuusuke, my family will be in town for the next few days. My parents and older sister are setting up the shop right now, and I thought I'd look around."

Kawamura smiled. "Ah, you must mean the new store on the corner! I was just looking at it, it's very beautifully decorated." He held out his hand. "My name is Kawamura Takashi. Nice to meet you!" The two boys shook hands.

"Big brother?" Another head of brown hair appeared around the corner. This child was obviously a boy though, and had grey eyes. He seemed to be younger than Fuji.

"Ah, Yuuta!" Fuji's smile disappeared and he quickly ran to his brother's side. "You're not supposed to leave the store, your cold will get worse!"

"I missed you though…" Yuuta said through his sniffles.

Fuji smiled gently and put his arm around Yuuta's shoulders. "Let's go back to mother and father." Before leaving, he turned back to Kawamura. "It's nice to meet you, Kawamura! I'll see you again soon!"

* * *

That was Kawamura's first experience with the enigma named Fuji Syuusuke. That had also been the moment he had fallen for him. True to his words, the Fuji family had only stayed in the marketplace for a few days before moving on. However, Fuji had always dropped by to say hello while on his travels, and the two kept in touch. When Fuji had come by a year ago with Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui, Kaidou, and Tezuka, he had eagerly joined the group.

Kawamura had followed Fuji and Ryoma as they walked past the campsite. He watched as the brunette slipped onto one knee. He listened as the seer made his vows of knightship. He was stunned as Fuji confessed his love.

He could feel his heart shattering. He had always known it would be impossible, but some small part of him – perhaps his heart – had hoped that he would be the one to eventually win Fuji's affections. He had watched as the seer had gone through most of his life alone, preferring solitude over forced companionship. His heart ached for the lonely seer, who had once confided in him that he worried he would never find love. Kawamura had promised himself that he would always be there for Fuji, regardless of whether or not his feelings were returned.

And now he watched, frozen, as Fuji remained on one knee, knelt in front of Ryoma, grasping the young prince's hand in his own. Ryoma remained silent, lost for words. Fuji's own gaze was cast upon Ryoma's, hopeful, gentle. The moment remained unbroken between the two, neither able to utter another word.

A rustle in the trees to Kawamura's right broke him from his trance. He glanced over and found himself staring at the silhouette of his captain, who stared at the pair before him. Kawamura shivered involuntarily at Tezuka's expression. The captain stared bitterly at the couple, casting a murderous gaze full of jealousy upon them. Kawamura opened his mouth to call to his captain, but didn't get the chance as Tezuka strode forward through the bushes.

"Fuji, Ryoma," Tezuka barked out. The two startled at the sound of an intruder. Fuji immediately stood up and dropped Ryoma's hand. "What are you doing here? Go eat and get some rest."

Tezuka's voice left no room for argument. "Hai. I'll go first," Fuji said softly, stepping back towards the camp. He glanced back, smiling at Ryoma. "I'll wait for you, Ryoma."

The boy nodded slowly, understanding the true meaning of Fuji's words. He was still lost for words, not knowing how to respond to Fuji's confession. Never in a thousand years did he expect that he would have the tensai's affections. He took a shaky step towards the camp, wanting to follow Fuji's retreating figure.

"Prince," Tezuka interrupted Ryoma, grabbing his arm firmly. Ryoma felt himself pulled around to face Tezuka, whose face was dark. "What were you doing? What did Fuji do to you?"

Ryoma's eyes widened and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing, Tezuka-buchou," he said. "Can I go get some dinner now?"

What followed happened before Kawamura could believe it. Tezuka grabbed both of Ryoma's arms and pulled the younger boy to him, crushing his lips onto Ryoma's. Ryoma struggled against him, but Tezuka's grip only tightened. The older boy's lips travelled from Ryoma's lips to his neck, and Kawamura heard the younger boy gasp.

"Tezuka, what are you- Stop it!" Ryoma cried, his eyes wide and desperate. He pushed weakly against the older boy's chest. "Please, stop!"

Finally understanding what was happening, Kawamura rushed towards the two. Hearing the rustle of leaves, Tezuka let go of the younger boy. "Kawamura," he greeted, as the fisherman stepped into the clearing.

Ryoma eyed the two others warily. "I'm… going back now." The prince all but ran back to the campsite.

Kawamura felt the boy rush by him, eager to get to safety, but he did not take his eyes from his captain. Tezuka cleared his throat. "You saw all of that, Kawamura."

The firemaster nodded. "I know that you desire Fuji, Kawamura," Tezuka continued, his voice dangerously soft. "How about we make an arrangement?"

Kawamura swallowed nervously. He could see Fuji's face flashing in his mind. That gentle smile, those mysterious eyes. "What kind of arrangement?" he heard himself say.

"It's simple," Tezuka said, turning around and heading back to camp. "Help me separate them. Then, Fuji will be all yours."

Kawamura stood frozen, watching Tezuka walk back to camp. '_Fuji… All mine? Could it really happen?_'

* * *

Fuji's heart was racing even long after he returned to the campfire. He wore his usual smile on his face, not betraying any emotion to the casual observer, but inside he was a mess. He felt giddy, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He also felt anxious, wondering, hoping that Ryoma would accept him and his feelings. There was no doubt that this was the first time Fuji had ever felt so strongly about anyone. In fact, this was likely the first time Fuji had developed feelings for anyone outside of his family. Sure, he had spent nights with countless others, male and female alike, but never more than a night, and never twice. Those times had been for purely physical reasons. Fuji was well-aware that he had only used those in the past, playing with their emotions and attraction to another pretty face, for his own needs.

Ryoma was a different story though. Fuji sighed wistfully as he thought about the boy later that night. He sat in his make-shift bed in the tent he shared with Kikumaru. Ryoma was a mystery to Fuji. Fuji did not want to use the boy, nor did he want him only to fulfill his physical needs. In fact, Fuji shied away from hurting the boy, instead wanting to protect him from harm. Fuji wanted to see a smile on Ryoma's face, wanted to be the reason for that smile. He thought back to his confession and blushed. Never did he think that he would utter such words.

He frowned though, remembering how Ryoma had stormed back to the campfire and announced he was tired, retiring into the tent he shared with Momoshirou and Kaidou. Fuji knew the proud prince would never announce out loud that something had spooked him, but it was clearly written on his face that Ryoma was disturbed. Had Tezuka said something to him, after Fuji had left?

'_Or was it me?_' Fuji wondered, worried. Unable to relax any longer, he got up and left the tent quietly. He took a seat next to Oishi, who sat by the fire.

"I'll take over watch for now, Oishi," he said quietly. The air around them was quiet, save for quiet snores- or not so quiet snores, in the case of Momoshirou. Oishi smiled at Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji. Shouldn't you be resting?" The mother hen said, shuffling over on his log to make room for Fuji. "Aren't you tired?"

Fuji shook his head, sending brown hair flying around his face. "I can't seem to sleep, for some reason. You must be tired though, always taking care of everyone. Why don't you head to bed?"

Oishi laughed lightly. "I only do what I can," the healer said, turning back to stare into the dying flames. "I'm only a healer. I can't fight like Tezuka, nor am I smart like Inui. I sometimes feel like I'm a burden to the group…"

"Never would you be a burden, Oishi," Fuji said, also turning towards the flames. "You care about us. You remind us that we aren't just a team of soldiers. You remind us that we're a family. That's more than we could ever ask for…" Fuji glanced towards the tent that he had just left. Kikumaru had been sleeping deeply inside when he left.

Oishi followed his glance. "Eiji deserved a chance at a family," he said sadly. The redhead had shown up at his door one morning, nearly ten years ago. "When I met him, he had been working for the local circus. He had been orphaned as a baby, his parents were a pair of thieves who didn't want the burden of a child. He stayed on the streets until he was five, and discovered his love of acrobatics. The ringleader of the circus found him and recognized his talents, so he invited him to join the circus."

Fuji smiled. It was just like Kikumaru to shine through with his natural talents. "However," Oishi said, lost in his memories, "the ringleader abused him while he was with the circus. Whenever the circus didn't draw a big enough crowd, or when they didn't make as much money as the previous day, he would go out and drink. Then, he would return home, and demand that Eiji train more. Every time Eiji faltered, the ringleader would beat him…" Oishi shuddered. "He showed up at my family's doorstep one night. His arm was broken, he was bleeding and badly bruised. But he didn't cry. Those eyes were full of defiance. To me, who had been sheltered for all of my life, how he didn't break under the cruelty life dealt him was beyond my understanding. My mother agreed with me, and offered for Eiji to stay with us. Eiji accepted without hesitation, but was only able to once my family paid the ridiculous price that the ringleader demanded in exchange…"

The orange flames flickered, their soft crackling the only noise between the two comrades as they sat quietly. Neither knew how much time passed, but after some time, Oishi stood up. "I'll head to bed now, Fuji. Thank you for taking over watch."

Fuji nodded. "It's my pleasure. Have a good night, Oishi." Oishi smiled and ruffled Fuji's hair gently before walking off towards the tent he shared with Tezuka. Fuji sat, late into the night. Falling into a trance, he stared into the dying flames and called upon his own powers. In the flames, he saw.


	16. Chapter 15 - Broken Together

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! So I'll probably be posting a lot of chapters soon. I've also just posted my first one-shot, _"Through His Eyes" _so I would really appreciate if you could check it out! I know that this fanfiction is still a work in progress, and I shouldn't be distracting myself with other stories while writing it, but the idea struck me as I was falling asleep and I just had to write it down. I would've posted it last night too, but there's no internet access in my house. Frustration defined!

Reads and reviews luffed 5-ever lulz. (Oh dear, shoot me if I ever speak like that again.)

Prince of Tennis is not mine. Not at all. Nope. None. Zilch. Zippo.

* * *

Chapter 15

Ryoma yawned for the umpteenth time that morning. The Regulars had all been woken at the crack of dawn when a fight had broken out between Momoshirou and Kaidou. Kaidou had been angry that he had woken up late for his daily training, saying that Momoshirou's snores were loud enough to keep him from getting any sleep. The two hadn't even noticed that Ryoma's bed was already empty until Karupin meowed from where she slept upon his pillow. Pandemonium broke out amongst the teenagers as they rushed to relocate their once-again missing prince. In the end though, the prince returned to the campsite on his own, blinking at the mess the Regulars had created.

After a quick breakfast, the nine of them had set off deeper into the woods. Eight of the nine led their horses on foot, not trusting their horses to walk on the tangles of roots and branches, but Ryoma sat astride Royal. It had been amusing, watching the two as they prepared to depart. The older Regulars had their horses prepared to go immediately after breakfast, but Royal had refused to let Ryoma leave until he was safely on his back. Ryoma had argued out loud with the horse, who had whinnied and huffed back at the prince. In the end, Fuji had lifted Ryoma off the ground as Royal slid his head and neck underneath the boy, sliding him onto his back. Only then could the group set off.

Tezuka led the way once again, holding onto Storm's reigns, with Inui and Waterfall close behind him. The path was narrow, unknown and dangerous, so the Regulars traveled in single file. After Inui, Kawamura walked in front of Caramel. Kaidou and Momoshirou followed after him with Lucille and Lucky, each trying to get ahead of the other at any given possibility. Following them were Oishi and Vanilla, and Kikumaru and Cherry. Fuji and Angel walked behind Kikumaru, often having quiet nonsensical conversations. This left Ryoma and Royal to follow at the back. Ryoma was thankful for this, as it presented him with the rare, quiet opportunity to think. Today marked the last day of the year Inanis of Spiritus, and tomorrow would mark the year Exortus of Spiritus. On this evening, it would be exactly a week since his parents had both been taken from this realm.

So deep in his thoughts was Ryoma that he did not realize the group had come to a halt. Royal pawed at the ground nervously while Karupin hissed from the safety of her sack. Looking up, Ryoma realized that it had grown dark, the leaves and branches overhead blocking most of the sunlight.

"What's going on?" Ryoma called out in front of him.

"Hush, Ryoma," Fuji said murmured quietly from right in front of him. Ryoma nearly jumped. It was so dark in the forest that he hadn't realized Fuji was right in front of him. "Something is not right."

Ryoma felt gentle fingertips on his right hand, seeking his hand in the dark before grasping it tight. "Don't let go," he heard Fuji whisper. Shouts could be heard from some distance ahead of them, but it was too dark for the prince to see what was going on, even with his exceptional vision.

Raising his left hand, Ryoma closed his eyes. He felt warmth flowing through his body, the natural fire of his spirit, and let it gather in his hands. Royal whinnied nervously, not understanding the sudden presence of flames near his back, but Ryoma hushed him with soothing, gentle words. The blue flame in Ryoma's palm grew bit by bit, its light illuminating his immediate surroundings. Ryoma opened his eyes to see Fuji's own blue gaze, fixated on the dancing blue flame in wonder. With gentle breaths, Ryoma blew flames around the two, urging them further around them. And suddenly, the shouts made sense.

A battle had taken place in the short time since the darkness had fallen. Blood was strewn across the path ahead of the two, and Ryoma could see the bodies of his teammates in the shadows of the dancing flames. "What… What happened?" the prince stammered.

A soft groan lit from beside him, and Ryoma felt Fuji's grip tighten on his own hand. He turned to see Fuji, his other hand holding his head, moaning as though he were tortured by a force unseen.

"Ngh… Ryoma…" Fuji's breathing was laboured, and he released Ryoma's hand, stumbling backwards. Angel leapt out of her rider's way, sensing danger was at hand, and fled to safety. "Ryoma…"

Eyes wide with worry, Ryoma dismounted Royal and made to run towards the brunette. "Fuji!"

A black and green-clad arm stopped him. Ryoma gripped the arm, trying to push it away, but Inui wouldn't budge.

Fuji shrieked, falling to his knees. The pain he felt was written clearly upon his face.

"Inui, what are you doing?" Ryoma cried, panicking. "Get out of the way!"

"Prince, calm down." Inui's deep voice was calm and steady, but the steely tone of it commanded Ryoma. The prince stopped his struggling and turned to look at Fuji.

The brunette had stopped screaming. He rose from the ground, his head lolling and arms dangling forward, awkwardly. "F-Fuji?" Ryoma whispered.

The tensai raised his head by a degree, his brown hair shielding his face. "That's not Fuji anymore, Ryoma." Inui's glasses gleamed as he studied the figure before him. He lowered his arm from in front of Ryoma and replaced it with his entire body, shielding the youngest Regular. Inui drew his shortsword, holding it between himself and Fuji. Ryoma watched as the body of his friend lifted its head…

And screamed. Fuji's eyes were no longer their normal pure azure colour, but a dark, smoking red. His teeth had elongated into grotesque fangs, drool dripping from his lips. The creature snarled and crouched, baring long claws on the ends of his hands. Ryoma watched, transfixed, as the monster previously known as Fuji set its delirious gaze upon Ryoma, crouched further, and then sprang.

The blunt side of a sword swept the beast aside. Fuji yowled in pain, hissing and snarling at Inui. "Prince Ryoma, get back!" Inui cried, once again stepping between Fuji and Ryoma. But the boy didn't move a muscle, frozen to the spot upon which he stood. He watched Fuji pounced at the Regulars again and again, circling them and eyeing for weaknesses. Every time the beast leapt, Inui would parry its body aside. Fuji grew more and more desperate, lunging recklessly at the boys. It grew increasingly more difficult for Inui to block the attacks.

"Arghhh!" Ryoma snapped out of his blind stupor as warm blood splashed onto his face. He gasped as Inui bent down on one knee, left hand gripping a gaping slash in his right arm. His sword lay forgotten in the dirt.

"Inui!" Snarling broke out again, and Ryoma saw Fuji circling once more, preparing to deal a fatal blow upon Inui's exposed neck. "No, Fuji, don't!" Without thinking, Ryoma drew his sword.

Beast and metal met midair, and with a wild slash, Ryoma sent Fuji flying. Time seemed to freeze as Ryoma watched his friend fall, blood dripping from the fresh wound in his torso. Fuji landed with a surprisingly heavy thud.

"Fu… Fuji?" Ryoma whispered, fearing the worst. He took a hesitating step towards the fallen tensai. "Syuusuke?"

A clawed hand reached out, tearing into Ryoma's leg. Ryoma screamed in pain, feeling claws grate upon bone. The beast snarled from where it lay on the ground, its bloodlust driving it to insanity. The boy known as Fuji was nowhere to be seen. Raising his sword, Ryoma gulped, tears streaming from his eyes. "Fuji… Fuji, I'm sorry!" He brought the sword whistling down.

A metallic clang rang through the air. Inui wrestled Ryoma's sword aside, and it lay useless in the grass. "No, Ryoma!" Inui pulled Ryoma backwards with his left hand, smearing dark red blood upon the younger's robes. He held his sword out defensively. "Fuji's still in there, somewhere! He's still fighting!"

The beast leapt again, fangs clamping down upon the blade of Inui's sword. Blood dripped from his jaws. "Fuji!" Inui shouted. "I know you're in there! Remember, Fuji, remember who you are and who you have sworn your protection to!"

Fuji's clawed hands reached forward. Inui shifted his body to the side, one claw grazing his right side harmlessly. The other claw, however, struck its mark and plunged itself into Inui's chest. The data man screamed in pain, but still refused to deal the final blow. "Fuji…" Inui called out weakly one last time, sinking to his knees with the beast still attached.

'_Help me…_' A familiar voice whimpered desperately, audible to only Ryoma. He glanced down towards where the voice of Fuji Syuusuke seemed to be coming from. The fifth bell quivered on his chest, shaking in its clasp as though angry at the abuse of the young man's mind. '_Ryoma, help me…_'

The prince stood firm and withdrew Iyi, the bell of Space, the Thinker. He held the handle in his right hand, bell facing downwards, and swept the bell back and forth. The calming resonant chime echoed in sudden silence, clear as the sky after a storm. The beast known as Fuji froze before shrieking once again, its hands clawing at its head once more. "Get… out!" Fuji grunted, his usually-melodious voice married to the shrieking overtones of the beast. Blood pooled where he clawed at his head and neck.

Ryoma rang the bell once more. Fuji collapsed onto his knees, head tilted back. A silent scream seemed to escape him as a dark shadow lifted from his head. Suddenly, the world was bright again, and the tensai fell forward into a pool of blood.

* * *

The calm stream reflected the sparse moonlight that strained through the clouds in patches. The nighttime scene was still until the water's surface was interrupted. Rivulets of water ran down smooth skin as Ryoma emerged from the water. He ran his hands through his hair, wading back towards shore. He climbed up onto a rock, shivering slightly in the cool breeze, and sat back, gazing at the stray beams of pale light. The day's events replayed in his mind.

Fuji had collapsed into a mixture of his, Inui's, and Ryoma's blood. Upon the release from whatever dark magic had taken ahold of the tensai, the darkness of the forest had lifted to allow patches of sunlight to stream in. The other Regulars had awaken slowly, confused and shocked at the scene before them.

Ryoma lay back on the rock and closed his eyes. Oishi had been the first to break out of their collective stunned silence.

* * *

"_Fuji!" Oishi yelled, scrambling up and running to the bloodied, lifeless body. He pulled the boy into his laps, muttering to himself under his breath, trying to recall every scrap of healing his father had ever taught him. _

"_Inui, Ryoma, what happened?" Tezuka had commanded, standing up. _

_Inui shook his head. "Tend to Fuji and Ryoma's wounds first. We will discuss this later."_

"_Ah, Inui, you're bleeding too!" Kikumaru said, pointing a finger at Inui's arm. _

_Oishi frowned. "There are medicinal poultices and salves in my bag, along with rolls of dressing. Kikumaru, would you retrieve my kit from Vanilla please?"_

"_Hai!" Kikumaru said, springing up and looking around for the horse. Unfortunately, the only horse that remained was Royal, who stood behind a line of trees. "Ahh! All the ponies have disappeared!"_

"_They didn't disappear, Kikumaru," Inui said sighing, rolling up his sleeve with a grimace to access the damage done. "They ran when they sensed trouble brewing. 60% chance they fled to the stream, 20% chance they returned to last night's campsite, 13% they found a new grazing ground, and 7% chance they've run off for good and we'll never see them again."_

_The Regulars visibly sweatdropped. How had Inui been able to calculate that with no information, no time, and severe blood loss?_

_Momoshirou pushed himself up off of the ground. "Yo, Viper, let's help Kikumaru find the horses." Kaidou grunted his gruff agreement, nodding. The three of them turned and left, Royal trotting after them to help. With the white horse's help, they returned quickly with the other horses and Oishi's medical supplies. Kawamura dressed Inui's and Ryoma's wounds as Oishi focused on saving Fuji. The healer worked, long and hard, finally stopping to rest as the sun set._

* * *

Oishi had exhausted almost every spell in his healing repertoire, but had been able to restore Fuji to a stable condition. The pale brunette now lay in a tent, breathing weakly, but alive. It was unknown to Ryoma whether the tensai had awoken yet, for he had left for the stream shortly after Oishi had announced that Fuji would be fine. He claimed that he needed a bath to wash off the dried blood that was caked on him but, while he did need a good scrubbing, Ryoma had wanted time to clear his head.

Death and battle seemed to follow him everywhere he went. It had taken first his kingdom from him, and then his brother. He had lost his parents to the ancient war that was still being fought behind the scenes, and the same war had almost claimed his friends today. Hell, he had nearly slain Fuji himself! Ryoma pounded his fist into the rock below him in frustration. Would he always be a danger to his friends? Could he afford to stay close to the Regulars?

Could he be allowed to possibly love Fuji?

Golden eyes shot open as Ryoma caught himself in his thoughts. '_Love… Fuji?_' The image of the soft-spoken seer flashed in his mind, and the flutter of emotions in his chest confirmed what he hadn't realized until now. The Guardian, the little prince, had indeed fallen in love for the tensai.

A quiet meow announced Karupin's arrival as the cat joined Ryoma on his rock. She nudged his hand with her nose, settling down beside him. Ryoma sat up and stroked her back. "Karupin… What do I do? I've never loved before…"

Karupin's only response was to lean against Ryoma's leg, her way of consoling him. Ryoma smiled sadly and gazed back out towards the dark abyss of the night sky. In between the cloud breaks, cold and distant twinkling stars winked at him. Ryoma sighed, and began to sing softly.

"_Tabun kimi wa warau deshou_

_Kimochi wo tsu taetara_

_Zawatsuiteru kokoro yurete_

_Kotae wo sagashiteru_

_Tada isshou ni waraitai yo_

_Tada isshou ni sugoshi teitai_

_Zutto soba ni itai yo_

_Sekaijuu ga naiteitara_

_Anata no tame ni warau yo_

_Kanashii namida wo_

_Nagashite toki ni wa_

_Dakishimete ageru yo_

_Kotoba ga tarinai kurai_

_Tada anata wo omou houdou_

_Kokoro no naka sotto_

_Hidamari no you na_

_Yasashii kaze ga fuita__"_

Tears formed in the corners of Ryoma's eyes, tears that he hastily dashed away with the back of his hand before they could fall. He would no longer allow himself to be weak, no longer allow himself to be vulnerable. He would not allow himself to endanger the lives of those he loved any longer.

"_Futari wo tsutsumu you ni._"


	17. Chapter 16 - A Healer's Pride

**Author's Note**

So much love for the stories. I feel like a proud mother. Thank you so much to readers who read _Through His Eyes_ and are following _For You, The Bells Shall Toll_ ! I never expected that anyone would read my stuff. It's been a huge motivation!

For anyone wondering, Ryoma's song is "_**Futari"**_ sung by Minagawa Junko, who voices Echizen Ryoma in the anime. For all you Ryoma fans out there (like me!) I would definitely recommend giving it a listen. It's so beautiful. Also, for the sake of this story, English is the language mainly spoken. Anything Japanese will be a "foreign" language to most people. What kind of foreign language? Read on to find out! (Jeez, that sounded cheesy.)

Reads and reviews give me a reason to do a happy little dance. :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 16

Oishi leaned back from where he sat on the ground, his arms supporting him. He had spent hours doing his best to heal Fuji, dealing with severe blood loss, stitching wounds, and reducing angry red slashes to faint pink lines. The tensai now lay on the bed in front of him, breathing shallowly. There was no more that Oishi could do; whether or not Fuji awoke would be dependent upon the tensai.

'_Father,_' Oishi thought, closing his eyes. '_Would you be proud of me?_'

* * *

Oishi opened his eyes, noting he was on the other bed in the tent. A blanket was draped over his body. A small alchemical globe provided the only soft light in the tent, illuminating the tent from where it hovered above Oishi's head. The healer sat up. He must have fallen asleep on the ground. Someone must have picked him up and put him to bed afterwards. Turning to face the empty bed beside him, he had a feeling he knew who it was.

* * *

Fuji wandered in the forest, taking deep breaths of the cool forest air. His body was sore and covered in bandages, but it was his head that hurt worst of all, as though something had leeched onto his brain and then been ripped violently from it. Fuji stumbled over a root, and only managed to stay upright by leaning on a nearby tree.

The tensai turned so that his back was to the steady trunk. He remembered only flashes of what had happened. The Regulars had fallen, and then there was a force, a voice, inside his head, commanding his body to turn upon Ryoma and attack. Fuji bent down, his head on his knees; the posture of a man giving up. He had attacked Ryoma, unable to control his own body. There had been blood everywhere, the dark liquid still stained the grounds near tonight's camp. Fuji had seen Inui, lying by the fire with Kaidou, as he had walked out; the data man's arm was heavily bandaged. A twinge of guilt twisted in Fuji's stomach, and he had been unable to approach Inui to apologize. Instead, he snuck around the campsite like a thief, searching for the youngest Regular. He hadn't been able to find the young prince.

Fuji raised his head as he felt something brush against his ankle. He glanced down to see eyes similar to his, gazing up at him inquisitively. A moment of silence passed between the two as Fuji wordlessly asked the creature what she wanted from him. Karupin opened her mouth and mewed softly, rubbing her head against Fuji's ankle again.

The brunette smiled, and reached down to pet the cat. However, before he could touch her, Karupin bounded away, deeper into the forest. She paused and turned back, meowing again.

"Ah, wait!" Fuji said. He might not have known where Ryoma was, but he was certain that the prince would not like to have his beloved pet go missing. He followed after Karupin as quickly as he could, stumbling along the way. Karupin turned back often, as though to check on Fuji and make sure she was still within his sight.

One final bound, and Karupin leapt through a line of bushes. Fuji followed behind her, hearing her meow again.

"Karupin… What do I do? I've never loved before…"

Fuji froze. That silken voice could only belong to one person, a voice that Fuji had come to know as well as his own. Ryoma's voice sounded pained, and the guilt in Fuji's stomach twisted and churned. How badly had he hurt the young prince? And just who was it that he loved?

Fuji mentally went through a list that Ryoma had come into contact with. He quickly ruled out Sakuno Ryuzaki, the braided girl that had arrived with Ryoma, for he knew that the prince had rejected the young girl's feelings. Ryoma had spent a good amount of time with Momoshirou and Kikumaru, and Fuji could see the bonds forming between them. The three of them were close, but Fuji knew that his best friend's attention had been captured by the team's mother hen, Oishi. That left Momoshirou, who had become a close friend and brother-figure to Ryoma.

Fuji narrowed his eyes. Momoshirou was a likely candidate, but there was one person on the team that Fuji could never see through. Tezuka, the Regular's captain, whose very glance emanated strength. Tezuka and Ryoma had spent some time together alone, Fuji mused, remembering the night that Tezuka had gone to fetch Ryoma for the group's bath at Yuuta's house. Ryoma had arrived to the scene flustered and awkward, something obviously had been bothering him.

'_Could it be Tezuka?'_ Fuji thought to himself. '_Or is it Momoshirou?_' Either way, he felt flames of jealousy flicker through him, an emotion that was almost alien to Fuji. He quickly forgot those wretched feelings, however, when a quiet voice began to sing.

"_Tabun kimi wa…_"

The words were foreign to Fuji, but their meaning was clear. The tender, gentle way that Ryoma sang, his voice on the brink of breaking from bittersweet longing, tore at his heart. He turned around and sat, hidden by the brush of the forest, schemes of how to capture the boy's attention from either Tezuka or Momoshirou left his mind. If Ryoma had truly fallen for another so tenderly, so carefully that it hurt, then Fuji would disappear from the picture. Even if he could not forget his feelings for the golden boy, Fuji resolved not to hurt the one he held dear again.

* * *

The cool wind ruffled Ryoma's now-dry hair. The song that Ryoma had sung was one from his childhood. His mother often lulled him to sleep by singing it softly to him. For the longest time, Ryoma believed the song to have been written by his mother, the soft soothing words seemed to fit her gentle character exactly, but Sumire had revealed to him that the song had surprisingly been written by King Nanjirou instead. The king had written the song, with its haunting, longing melody, for his queen while they had been courting, and had sung it to her for the first time when he proposed. At the time, four year old Ryoma had pointed at his father, and told him "_Mada mada dane!_" but the young prince had always been enchanting by the song. Singing it now, he could feel what he knew to be his father's feelings towards his mother, and knew that those feelings had become his own.

He stroked Karupin's fur in silence, the song long over. The cat meowed and nudged his leg with her nose, looking up. Ryoma, following the cat's line of vision, noted the soft white flakes drifting towards him. He reached out his hand, feeling the snowflakes gently land on his fingertips. He smiled sadly. Snow did not fall often in their land, for it was usually too warm. The young prince quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes, which lay on the rock beside him, and picked up Karupin, cradling her to his chest.

"Happy new year, Karupin."

* * *

Morning found the Regulars in a confused state. Momoshirou had awoken to find Ryoma already up and about, which was strange for the boy who so loved to sleep. The prince was grooming Royal, who grazed peacefully in the grass. Oishi had awoken when someone entered the tent and collapsed onto the bed opposite his. Fuji had stumbled back to camp grounds as the sun peeked out over the horizon, messily looking like he hadn't slept all night. He still slept now, as the other Regulars bustled through their morning routines, the occasional call of "Happy New Year" added in. Strangest yet was that Ryoma seemed to be avoiding contact with anyone, especially Fuji.

"Nya, good morning, ochibi!" Kikumaru said, running to hug the boy. Ryoma merely sidestepped the redhead, who ended up crashing into Momoshirou instead. "Happy new year!"

"Yeah, happy new year to you too, Kikumaru!" Momoshirou said, grinning.

"Aa." Ryoma nodded, and resumed rubbing down his steed, hoping that ignoring the other Regulars would encourage them to leave him alone.

"Ochibi, have you seen Fuji today?" Kikumaru asked. His best friend was usually the first one awake.

Ryoma shook his head. "Why would I have seen him?"

Momoshirou and Kikumaru were surprised by Ryoma's attitude. It had been observed by everyone in the camp that Ryoma and Fuji were close. "90% chance Fuji is in his tent, still asleep."

Everyone turned to see Inui walking towards the group, gingerly being supported by Kaidou. "6% chance Fuji is down by the stream, washing up or gathering water. 3.7% chance he's out walking, 0.3% chance he perished in the night after suffering so many injuries."

Ryoma's heart seemed to twist at Inui's last prediction. Momoshirou and Kikumaru merely shrugged. "He's probably just asleep then," Momoshirou said. "Ne, Ryoma, go wake him up, will you?"

With his back still to the group, Ryoma tensed. He wouldn't go near Fuji again, not when he was a danger to him. So he flatly refused. "No."

"Why you little brat…!" Momoshirou said playfully, trying to mask his confusion at what had happened between the tensai and the prince. "Respect your elders!" Momoshirou grabbed Ryoma in a headlock and nudged his head lightly with his fist. To his surprise, Ryoma did not fight back. In fact, the prince didn't even struggle. "What's wrong, Ryoma…?"

Ryoma shrugged out of Momoshirou's arms. "Nothing," he said coldly. "I'm just busy with Royal."

Kawamura walked by the group. "Ah, it's okay if Ryoma doesn't want to do it," he called. "I'll go wake Fuji now." The brown-haired fire-wielder walked off towards the tent, leaving the confused group behind. Momoshirou and Kikumaru glanced at each other, the same concerned look in their eyes.

Kawamura opened the flap of the tent and walked in. "Fuji?" he called quietly, heading towards the pale boy who lay under the covers of the far bed. Fuji lay on his back, his head turned away from Kawamura. His light brown hair fell softly around his face. The gentle sunlight that filtered in seemed to illuminate the boy's skin. Kawamura froze. In this light, Fuji looked like a sleeping angel, sent to earth from the heavens above.

Something glinted on Fuji's face, and Kawamura's eyes were drawn to a single tear, falling from the tensai's closed eye. It followed a wet trail down his cheek before dropping onto the pillow, a sign that Fuji had been crying. Kawamura gently dried the tears with his thumb.

At the contact, Fuji stirred. "Ryoma…" he breathed quietly. Kawamura withdrew his hand. Had the boy done something to hurt the seer? Was that why Ryoma was avoiding him?

Kawamura placed his hand on Fuji's slender shoulder, surprised at how thin and fragile the boy was. "Fuji… Fuji, it's time to wake up."

Slowly, Fuji opened his eyes. "Taka…" he gazed about him in the tent. "What…"

Kawamura straightened up as Fuji sat up in bed. "Inui and Ryoma seem to be well enough that it's time for us to get moving again."

Hearing his words, Fuji tilted his head down. "So it wasn't a nightmare… "Fuji mumbled. "I really did hurt them…"

"It wasn't your fault!" Kawamura exclaimed. "Something possessed you; you weren't responsible for your actions!"

Fuji shoulders shook as he fought back more tears. He shook his head, sending his soft hair flying around him. "Thank you, Taka," Fuji said, sounding as though he didn't believe Kawamura's words for even one moment. "I'll get out of bed now. I'll meet you outside."

Hearing these words, Kawamura realized that Fuji wanted to be left alone. Unable to console his oldest friend and crush, he merely nodded, patted Fuji's shoulder once more, and left the tent.

Fuji sat at his bed, letting his tears fall freely. The warm liquid pooled down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. In his mind, the fact that the creature had chosen him to manipulate proved that he was weak. He was a danger to the group, Fuji decided. He thought of Ryoma, the innocent child who trusted him enough to show him his vulnerable side. Standing up, he steeled himself to what he believed had to happen. He would have to distance himself from the golden eyed prince.


	18. Chapter 17 - Portam Charon

**Author's Note**

It's strange to admit, but I'm not much of a people-person in real life. In fact, I'm usually very quiet and wary of strangers. People mistake this for anti-socialism. Well, maybe I am a little anti-social, but that's besides the point. The point of this blurb was to explain that I don't have anything to say this chapter. *sweatdrop*

Reads and reviews please?

Still don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 17

After packing up camp, the Regulars had taken off once again in search for the fabled land of Aedes Dei. The grassy path had appeared deep within the forest, looking as though it had once been well-used, although not for a while. Since the path was clear of brush and roots, the Regulars mounted their horses and rode single file.

Inui and Tezuka led the way, sitting astride Waterfall and Storm. The two horses trotted silently and purposefully, just like their riders. Behind them, surprisingly, was the prince, sitting atop Royal. Karupin sat on his lap this time, somehow sensing that something was bothering the quiet youth. She meowed and gazed up at her master's face, but Ryoma's eyes were blank and dull. Royal whinnied softly, also sensing his rider's troubles, but neither companions could draw a response from the prince.

After Ryoma were the pairs of Oishi and Vanilla, and Kikumaru and Cherry. Kikumaru was talking animatedly with Oishi, hoping that his comedic antics would stir some kind of mirth onto the youngest Regular's face. Oishi nodded at what Kikumaru said, occasionally interrupting with some kind of interjection, but for the most part the healer's eyes were trained on the back of the smallest rider.

Kaidou and Momoshirou rode behind the two, quiet for once. Their horses, Lucille and Lucky were also unusually silent. "Na, mamushii," Momoshirou said quietly to his friend. Kaidou hissed softly, not bothering to display his usual annoyance at the nickname. "What do you think is wrong with Ryoma?"

Kawamura heard what Momoshirou asked Kaidou and sighed. He glanced to his left, at the final rider of the group. Fuji gazed off into the distance, seeing past the trees of the forest, while Angel carried him dutifully. The usually-pleasant face was steely and cold. No one else had noticed it, for they were all worried about Ryoma, but Kawamura knew that something was weighing on the tensai's mind as well. '_Perhaps the two are related…_'

Kawamura brought Caramel to trot beside Angel, interrupting Fuji's thoughts. "Yo, Fuji," he called in greeting. The tensai only continued to stare into the distance. "Fuji… Does this have something to do with why you're avoiding Ryoma?"

Fuji slowly turned his head to face Kawamura. Only his eyes showed how much pain he was in. "I hurt him yesterday…" Fuji said softly, his voice strained with remorse. "I won't hurt him again, Kawamura. I can't get close to him anymore."

Kawamura's face softened. As much as he longed for the tensai's affection, he realized that Fuji had lost his heart to the young prince. He reached over to grasp Fuji's hand where it rested, holding Angel's reins. "Fuji…" he said, gulping. "I know this isn't the right time to bring it up, but I know you're aware of how I've felt for you since we first met."

Fuji glanced down at where Kawamura's hand rested upon his. Kawamura continued when only silence met his words. "Being in love… I've realized how hopeless it can feel. And I know what it's like to be at war with yourself, having what you want fighting against what's best for the other. But in this case…"

Kawamura glanced in Ryoma's direction. Fuji followed his glance. "He's just as upset as you are, Fuji. Go to him."

Fuji nodded. He turned a small smile up at Kawamura. "Thank you."

Inui stopped in his tracks. The rest of the Regulars stopped behind him, surprised by the sudden halt. "Inui," Tezuka addressed the data man. "Why have we stopped?"

Inui leapt off of Waterfall, and strode forward. The path curved oddly here, turning at a curved right angle. Inui walked up to the bend in the path, his hands outstretched. The group collectively gasped as Inui was thrown back.

"We're here," the space-master announced. "This is the entrance to Aedes Dei."

"Ehh!?" Kikumaru said, dismounting Cherry. He ran up to where Inui had been approaching, only to be thrown back violently. "You're right, there's something here!"

"But how do we get in?" Oishi questioned, following to make sure that Kikumaru hadn't been hurt.

Inui turned to Ryoma. "I got you here, as we agreed. Now it's your turn."

The prince nodded solemnly as he dismounted Royal. The pure-bred horse whinnied, concerned for Ryoma. Whatever force protected the entrance to the city of origins unnerved the steed. Ryoma approached the gate carefully, his hands outstretched in the same way that Inui had done. When he felt the barrier against his hands, he paused, his brow furrowed. The barrier felt icy cold against his hands and wrists.

'_Wait, wrists?_' Tendrils of the barrier reached out and licked at his skin, as though analyzing him.

"_You carry the power…_" A calm voice echoed in his head. Ryoma was surprised. This voice spoke in the same foreign language that his parents had spoken. "_Welcome home, Guardian._"

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes. He no longer stood in the forest with the Seigaku Regulars. He shivered as he recognized the stone gate. Familiar icy waters lapped at his ankles, icy mist swept around him. A figure walked towards him, wading through the waters. "_Who are you?_" Ryoma questioned in his native tongue.

The man smiled. "_You know me. I know you. You've met me before, even though you don't know it._"

"…_Hah?_" Ryoma tilted his head in confusion. It was true that this man seemed familiar in some way.

The man smiled, arriving to stand before Ryoma. "_You are me, Ryoma. I was once you._" When Ryoma's face did not change the man explained. "_I am Yamato, the original Guardian._"

Ryoma's eyes widened. Before him stood the man who had sealed Chaos for the first time. He had gained his powers from his man.

"_It's nice to meet you, reincarnation,_" Yamato continued, turning away to walk along the shore. "_This is the first time a fellow guardian has ever reached the gates. Walk with me._"

Ryoma hurried to catch up to Yamato, walking alongside the man. "_Excuse me… But I need to get back to my friends. We need to get into Aedes Dei_."

Yamato merely smiled behind his dark spectacles. "_Being a Guardian is an immense responsibility. We hold so much power. Some would call us gods._"

Ryoma frowned. He didn't know why Yamato was saying such irrelevant things. "_We aren't gods though…_"

"_Indeed._" The past guardian agreed. "_We must not forget that, like anyone else, we have our flaws. After all, we are human, mortal… Or are we?_"

Yamato stopped and turned out to face the gate. Ryoma followed his gaze. "_Look at how the tide comes in. The water comes in, then it sweeps back out. The tide is something unstoppable, it is a force within itself. However, even the tide falls back… Water in, water out. Could you imagine what would happen if nothing stopped the tide from coming in?_"

Ryoma thought for a while in silence. "_Constant water in… We'd drown._"

Yamato laughed in his calming, deep voice. "_Yes, we would. But think about it. Constant flow forward would mean that the ocean would deplete itself of water. It needs just as much water that flows in to flow back out as well._"

At Ryoma's confused silence, Yamato explained. "_It holds itself in balance, young one. It continues in a cycle. Balance is necessary for peace, for harmony. We all must establish balance within us. As guardians, we have much power, but that is balanced by our responsibilities. We are godlike in name and in power, but still, we must remember that we are mortal._"

Ryoma nodded slowly, even though the huge concept that Yamato was trying to convey to him was only beginning to be clarified. Yamato turned and began to walk again. Ryoma followed his steps.

* * *

The Regulars panicked as the figure of Ryoma crumpled to the ground.

"Ryoma!" Momoshirou gasped. He ran to his fallen friend's side, pulling his body up to rest against his chest. "He's cold as ice!"

The rest of the Regulars dismounted their horses and rushed forward, except for Fuji. The tensai froze where he was, staring at the unmoving body that Momoshirou cradled in his arms. His blue eyes wide open in shock and fear, he opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words came out. Only one thought was on his mind. '_Ryoma…!_'

Oishi hovered his hand over Ryoma's head, then his mouth, and finally drifting it down to his chest. "He's still alive… for now," the healer said grimly.

"What do you mean, Oishi?" Kaidou yelled.

Everyone watched as Ryoma's lips and fingertips turned blue and icicles formed in his hair and eyelashes. "Ryoma's freezing!" Momoshirou exclaimed.

Kikumaru bounced where he stood. "Ochibi's in that place again, nya!"

"What place, Kikumaru?" Tezuka demanded. Although his face was as stoic as ever, he was panicking for the young prince.

"It's an icy cold place with a giant gate, nya," Kikumaru announced. "There was this giant ocean with freezing cold water, and it was all misty and dark and grey. There were these scary skeletons and monsters there."

"The Portam Charon." Everyone turned to look at Inui, who had spoken. "Ryoma stands before the gate to the underworld, Regnum Hades. He has entered the realm of the dead."

"We have to bring him back!" Once again, the heads of the Regulars swiveled to look at the speaker. Fuji hastily climbed off of Angel and sprinted to Ryoma's side, grabbing the boy's cold hand and trying to warm it with his. "I won't let him die!"

Oishi laid his hand on Fuji's shoulder reassuringly. Fuji looked up, panicked blue meeting calm green. "We'll do everything we can, Fuji."

"BURNING!" A shout broke through. Kawamura unsheathed his flaming sword. "COME ON, BABY! I'll reheat Ryoma with my fire! GREAT-O!"

"No, Kawamura, you'll burn him!" Momoshirou cried, trying to shield Ryoma. Kawamura breathed out and unleashed a torrent of flames towards them. "Ahh!"

Kaidou reacted quickly. He hissed and pushed his palms towards Kawamura. The jet of water that he released quickly doused the flames, drenching Kawamura in the process. Surprised, the swordsman relinquished his grip on his sword. "Ara?" Kawamura said confused before rubbing his head ruefully. "I guess that burning Ryoma wouldn't help…"

Tezuka looked to Oishi, who nodded back to him. "I'll need a fire and a bed," the healer said. Kaidou and Inui quickly got out the supplies to set up a bed as Kikumaru and Kawamura dashed off to gather firewood. Momoshirou carefully lay the freezing boy on the bed. Fuji continued to hold Ryoma's hand.

"Ryoma, please," Fuji pleaded upon cold and deaf ears. "Wake up, Ryoma…"

Oishi sat down on Ryoma's other side, holding his hands out towards the boy. He channeled his energy towards the boy, trying to locate where Ryoma's mind had disappeared to. He shivered against the cold that met him, looking up and thanking Momoshirou as the younger boy wrapped a blanket around Oishi's shoulders. '_Ryoma, where are you?_'

Oishi closed his eyes. The image of a grey seaside and a looming gate presented itself to him. Oishi glanced around him, finally spotting two figures that walked together. "Ryoma!" Oishi cried out.

"Have you found him?" Fuji asked. But Oishi couldn't hear his fellow regular, for he was no longer in their realm.

"Ryoma, come back!" Oishi shouted.

'_He's gone much further than you can normally reach._' A voice said in Oishi's head. It was a calm and soothing voice, almost motherly in nature.

"How can I bring him back?" Oishi asked.

Fuji opened his mouth to question Oishi, but Inui shook his head. Everyone fell silent as Oishi spoke with the mysterious voice.

'_What would you be willing to give up?'_ the voice asked. '_He lies in the realm of the dead. Only life force can bring him back._'

"I'll do anything," Oishi answered. "I'll give you anything, I'll give up everything. Just bring him back!"

'_Would you give up your own life force?_' the voice asked softly.

Oishi hesitated in thought. But he already knew his answer. "Yes."

'_Very well._' Suddenly, Oishi felt power rushing through his body. He steeled himself against his resolve, and pushed that power towards his hands, towards Ryoma. Tendrils of golden life snaked from Oishi's hands, wrapping themselves around the frozen prince.

"He's warming up!" Fuji said in a hushed tone.

Oishi heard him faintly. He felt himself growing weaker, growing colder. He gave one final push, and collapsed.

* * *

The pair had been walking, discussing matters that Yamato hoped would help Ryoma in his fight. Suddenly, Ryoma felt a tugging in the back of his mind. His fingers began to tingle; glancing down at them, Ryoma realized with a start that he was disappearing.

"_Looks like they want you back on the other side,_" Yamato said to him. "_Go forth, Ryoma. Finish off what I could not._"

Ryoma nodded. His eyes were full of respect and admiration for the strange man. "_I'll see you around, Yamato._"

The original guardian nodded, slipping back beneath the waves as Ryoma disappeared completely.

* * *

"Ryoma!"

"Ochibi!"

"You're awake!"

Ryoma opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed, surrounded by the Regulars. He glanced at his hands; they were opaque once again. More importantly, Fuji was holding onto his left hand tightly, relief written on his face. "Fuji…"

"Nya, Oishi! Get up, Oishi, ochibi is back!" Kikumaru danced around his fallen friend, half-lying on Ryoma's bed.

"Oishi?" Ryoma sat up, staring at the healer. "What happened?"

"He gave up his own life force to bring you back from the dead," Inui explained.

"He gave up all that?" Ryoma's eyes widened as his heart fell. Another friend had gotten hurt because of him. "For me?"

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders. "He was worried about you, Ryoma."

Oishi's eyes fluttered open from where he lay. "Ryoma… you're back…" he said weakly. "Thank goodness…"

"Oishi!" Ryoma cried. A strange soothing ring echoed in his mind. He glanced down, knowing immediately that another one of his bells had awoken. Sanis, the bell of healing, the element of time.

"Oishi… Thank you." Ryoma said. He withdrew Sanis, and rang it once with a sweeping circular motion. The bell rang once, a soothing clear tone that echoed around the group. Ryoma watched as colour returned to Oishi's skin, the weak boy glowing slightly. A small amount of power left Ryoma, and the prince found himself breathing hard. Oishi opened his eyes and sat up.

"Eh?" Oishi said, examining himself. "I feel… fine now!" Ryoma smiled at him, a dizzy spell washing over him. He leaned forward and mentally braced for impact. But it never came.

Strong arms caught the prince, holding him tight against a firm chest. Ryoma recognized the smell of vanilla and oranges. Fuji cradled the boy in his arms, tears threatening to escape his eyes. The tensai smiled. Ryoma was alright.

"Everyone, look!" Momoshirou cried, pointing at where the invisible barrier had stood earlier. Everyone turned to see that a huge iron-wrought gate now stood before them. The scenery past the gate was lush and green, flourishing with a kind of luminance that did not reach the rest of the forest.

A girl with long, dark blue hair opened the gate. Her dark blue eyes fell upon Ryoma. She smiled.

"Welcome, everybody."


	19. Chapter 18 - An Answer

**Author's Note**

Hey all. I'm not posting in the middle of the night right now, so I'll be a little more talkative. It is rainy out today though, and I'm a little bit like a cat. The rain makes me really sleepy...

I realized today that it's been more than a month since I posted the prologue of For you, the bells shall toll. It's a little surprising that I've managed to stick with something for this long, and that I've got more planned for it. Whoo, excitement!

So the Regulars have finally made it to the place of origin, where the war first began and where the first Guardian came to be. Let's see how it progresses, ne?

Reads and reviews appreciated.

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. But we all knew that already.

* * *

Chapter 18

Ryoma blinked, taking in the serene and pure city they had stepped into. It felt like an entirely different world, it was so untainted by the corruption and war that had ravaged through other towns Ryoma had seen. Clean, fresh water flowed freely throughout the city, providing life for the many flowerbeds that decorated the roads. Children laughed and played while their parents watched, mothers smiling ruefully while fathers grinned proud. The city of Aedes Dei was much different from anywhere Ryoma had ever been, but he couldn't help but feel as though the peaceful scenery was familiar to him.

'_Perhaps I'm remembering it through Yamato,_' Ryoma thought, recalling how the original Guardian had told Ryoma that he had been born with a part of Yamato's being within.

The girl who had met them at the gate had introduced herself simply as Nanako.

"Eh? No family name?" Kikumaru had marveled.

Nanako had giggled pleasantly at his childish behavior. "Family names don't matter much in this city because everyone is so close," she had explained patiently. "My family name is Meino. However, my parents passed away shortly after my birth. I was taken in by the priest of this city. You'll meet him soon."

Nanako led the Regulars to the very heart of town, where a sanctuary loomed. On the way, the group had been stopped by various townspeople, who had called hello and wanted to meet the strangers. Certainly, it was a very friendly and safe town.

Nanako led them into the sanctuary. "Father!" she called ahead of them. "I've brought the guests who were at the gate!"

A man dressed in white and beige robes turned. He was old, his wispy white-blond hair floating around his head. He walked supported by a wooden cane, looking much like any other old grandfatherly man. However, that was where the similarities ended. For around the man's eyes, he wore a white blindfold, and around his wrists were white-silver chains, which jangled as he walked. Although the chains were not attached to anything, it was clear that this man had been unable to remove them for a long time.

"Ah, Nanako," he said in a kind quiet voice. "You've returned safely."

Nanako giggled. "It's always safe here, father."

The man shook his head, smiling. "It wasn't always, child. And the time when it isn't will certainly be upon us once again. But come now, who are our guests?"

Nanako stepped lightly beside the old man and turned to face the Regulars. "Father, these are the Seigaku Regulars, on the path to restore the young prince of Seishun to his rightful kingdom," she said, relaying the information that Inui had carefully revealed to her. It wasn't false information… It was merely incomplete. "Regulars, this is the man who raised me since my parents' passing, The Blind Priest."

Tezuka stepped forward, representing the group. "Thank you for allowing us entrance into Aedes Dei, father."

"Hmm…" The Blind Priest ignored the captain completely. "There is one amongst your group who is of like as me…" The wizened old man took a step forward, his hands outstretched. The chains around his wrists jingled softly. The priest stopped before the tensai. "You, halfling with more than half-blood. You have the power of vision!" The old man clapped gleefully.

Fuji was surprised. "How… could you tell?" He didn't indicate as to whether he meant the question of his lineage or of his powers. He had always been careful to conceal both.

The Blind Priest tapped his left temple and smiled kindly before moving on. "Let's see now, a fire-master, a water-wielder… Oh, the earth-bender must be a rival of his! The time-healer and air-dancer seem to be very close, indeed, awfully close…" the priest mused to himself as he read all of their auras. "A space-thinker, of course the illusive seer…"

Everyone watched the old man trail off as he turned to where Tezuka stood separate from the group. "Ohh…" the man trailed off, backing away from Tezuka slightly. "You hang off-balance…" he said grimly.

Snickers broke out, first from Momoshirou, then from Kikumaru, who had never heard anyone say anything so offhandedly about the stoic captain. The priest beamed, happy to hear sounds of their mirth. "And what's this!" He exclaimed as he turned to face the group once more. He stumbled forward, stopping before Ryoma. The wrinkled old face turned, as though examining Ryoma's, and the man positively grinned before stooping low into a bow. "Welcome home, Guardian."

Nanako gasped. "Guardian?" she sputtered. "Are you sure, father?"

The old man raised himself from his bow, and took Ryoma by the hand. "The very one," he answered. "Golden eyes and all. Come boy, I will show you to your chambers, and to the library that I know you're very eager to visit. Nanako, be a dear and show the rest of them to their rooms, yes?"

The girl nodded. "Yes father! Right this way, gentlemen."

The Regulars bowed and thanked Nanako and the Blind Priest.

* * *

A dinner feast had been prepared for the arrival of the Regulars. Ryoma found himself distracted as he sat between Momoshirou and Kikumaru, his mind wandering to what he'd read during his time in the library of the Guardians. The records had all led him to only one answer, which had haunted him ever since he'd read the words. He mulled over it in his head.

'_In order to defeat Chaos, the Guardian must locate where the beast has been sealed and release him. In relinquishing a life force and the powers gained through past and present guardians alike, Chaos will finally be settled for good and harmony will be restored._'

No matter how Ryoma thought about it, defeating Chaos would require a human sacrifice. A death. Ryoma shivered in his seat. When the time came, he wanted to make sure he was able to protect everyone that he cared about.

His eyes wandered over to where Fuji sat, between Kawamura and the Blind Priest himself. The tensai had refused to talk to him, but Ryoma couldn't help but wish Fuji would at least look at him again.

"You are troubled, child." Fuji turned to face the priest when he spoke those words.

He chuckled. "Really, I can't hide anything from you, Father."

The old man laughed. "You still have much to learn. Your feelings and thoughts for one person in particular in this room are clear as day to me. Well, as clear as day would be to any other person than me." The Blind Priest shook his head at his own bad joke. "You don't want to lose him, do you? Why not do all you can to stay by his side and protect him?"

Fuji smiled sadly, glancing in Ryoma's direction. The boy pushed his food around on his plate, his golden eyes distant. For the umpteenth time that night, Fuji wondered what Ryoma was thinking about.

"You should go to him."

Fuji hesitated, but then nodded. "Aa."

* * *

Karupin stirred in her sleep, her tail and paws twitching, but she did not awake as Ryoma slid out of his bed. The room that the Blind Priest had given him had been a room reserved for guardians who passed by, and had always been the resting place for travelling guardians. To Ryoma though, the room felt too big and too empty. He and Karupin had no hopes of filling even half of the four-poster canopy bed, and even the soft pillow and silky satin sheets hadn't been able to draw him to sleep. Sighing, the boy padded across the polished wooden floor and left his room.

Ryoma wandered the halls of the sanctuary, admiring the architecture and paintings on the walls. There were many exquisitely-carved ornamentations made on the actual building, and some murals had been painted directly onto the walls themselves. The gold leaf decorations shimmered gently in the moonlight, streaming through arched windows which stretched from ground to ceiling. Gentle white drapes fluttered in the cool night-time breeze.

Ryoma turned down yet another hall, more exquisitely decorated than the last. Portraits hung in this hallway, leading up to one single painting on display. Ryoma read the names and dates on the portraits, illuminated by the moonlight through the windows on the left wall. The first portrait on his right looked awfully familiar… Suddenly, Ryoma realized that it was Yamato, the original guardian. The face that he saw in the frame was much younger, but there was no doubt that it was him. He quickly moved onto the next portrait, and then the next.

"Wow…" he murmured quietly. "All of these portraits are of guardians…"

He stopped at the last portrait. Tears came to his eyes unexpectedly, and he reached up one hand to caress the face he saw there. '_Father... I won't let you down. I won't let any of the guardians down._'

Ryoma turned and was about to leave the hall when the final painting caught his eye. It couldn't be another guardian, for he was the current one. However, the light from the windows did not fall completely over the painting. All that Ryoma could see was a winged figure, rising from the darkness gracefully and triumphantly. Ryoma blinked. Who was this man? A god?

The rush of water interrupted his thoughts. Walking back down the hallway and turning to his right, he found an archway, hidden by draping, flowering vines. Stepping into the hidden garden, the next sight nearly took his breath away.

Fuji sat by the fountain, playing with the water with his right hand. He was mulling over what the Blind Priest had told him over dinner. '_How will I approach him though?_' the tensai asked himself sadly. '_Do I even have the right to approach him anymore?_'

A shuffling sound broke his thoughts, and the siren turned to face the prince. The moonlight reflected off his golden eyes and emerald hair, haloing him in ethereal light. "Ryoma…" The name left Fuji's lips like a sigh.

Ryoma heard Fuji call his name and walked slowly towards him. He looked even more lovely and mysterious at night. The prince sat beside his friend on the edge of the fountain. "Fuji… why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Fuji was startled. He didn't think that Ryoma would have noticed, much less have cared. "Well Ryoma…" Fuji replied with another question. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Ryoma chuckled, turning to stare at the water's surface. Fuji sat comfortably in the silence. It felt right, having Ryoma by his side.

'_No…_' Fuji's eyes snapped open as realization hit him. '_Something feels wrong._' "Ryoma?"

Fuji whirled around to face Ryoma, only to realize that the younger hadn't moved. Ryoma's gold eyes were glazed over, and the boy stared lifelessly into the surface of the water. Fuji glanced quickly into the fountain. The water had turned dark, the bottom of the fountain disappearing completely. Fuji jumped back, realizing that the pool of the fountain had turned into a bottomless chasm. "What's going on?"

Ryoma didn't answer the tensai. In fact, he hadn't even heard his friend call out. All that Ryoma could see was the inviting darkness of death as another one of its portals opened up before him… beckoning him into eternal rest…

"Ryoma, no!" Fuji panicked as he realized Ryoma had begun leaning towards the swirling darkness, as though intending to fall into it. He reached out to the boy, but was swept back by an icy wind. "Ryoma, please! Can't you hear me? Can't you see me?"

The head of the prince turned to settle his dulled gaze upon his friends. "All I see…" Ryoma didn't sound like himself anymore. "All I see is the darkness."

Fuji felt his heart tearing as his friend turned back towards the fountain. "Ryoma!" Fuji fought his way towards the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Ryoma, please try to see what's going on. I was wrong to leave you alone, I just didn't want to hurt you again. Please, come back to me! Give me the chance to make things right, give me a chance to stay by your side!" Fuji felt the icy wind brew once again, threatening to tear Ryoma out of his arms. He held on tighter. "Ryoma, open your eyes and _look at me!_"

An icy blue glow rose from Fuji' chest, filling the siren from head to toe. Fuji turned his glowing cerulean eyes upon Ryoma, whose eyes took on a similar glow. Fuji felt his strength leaving his body…

Ryoma's eyes snapped open, the life returned to them. "Fuji!" He yelped, grabbing the older boy to keep him from falling.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said weakly. He laid a hand on Ryoma's chest, a hand that drifted downward… To rest upon the seventh bell. "Illume is calling." With trembling hands, Fuji undid the clasp that held the bell of vision. He lifted the bell to Ryoma, who took it from him.

"Thank you… Syuusuke." Ryoma gripped the handle of the bell in his left hand and swung it gracefully across his body. The mysterious bell chimed in three different tones before infusing into one echoing, haunting note. The icy winds calmed, and the fountain returned to normal.

Fuji and Ryoma sat together on the ground, their backs against the fountain walls. It went unspoken between the two, but each knew that he had been forgiven by the other.

"Ne, Syuusuke?"

Fuji looked up, smiling at the use of his given name. "Yes, Ryoma?"

"Is it too late to answer you?"

Fuji's eyes opened. Ryoma was staring at his hands in his laps, his cheeks tinged with pink. Fuji smiled softly. He shuffled closer to Ryoma to pull the younger boy into his embrace. "It's never too late, Ryoma," he said softly. "For you, I'd wait forever."

Ryoma closed his eyes and leaned into Fuji's chest, cherishing the now familiar warmth and scent. "Thank you, Syuusuke."


	20. Chapter 19 - Side Stories

**Author's Note**

Now for something a little different! The idea for the second story had been in my mind ever since I started the blueprints for this FanFiction. The idea of Fuji overhearing Ryoma's singing was one of the first ideas that came to me, and the side story appeared as a way to play up his sadistic/jealous side. There wasn't a way to fit it into the usual storyline, but I think this works fine.

I got a few reviews about the last chapter being a little confusing. I apologize for the befuddlement! If I have time, I'll head back and edit it. Basically, what happened was the darkness got into Ryoma's head and started showing him visions of a world of darkness, visions from which he could not escape. Those were cleared up, of course, by both Fuji, a master of Vision, and Illume, the bell of Vision. Hope that clears things up!

Thanks for all the reads and reviews, everyone. It really means a lot to get some feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or a nice sports car. Or a cake with real buttercream icing. All of these are things I wish I had right now.

* * *

Chapter 19A – Side story: Reminder of his First Love

Ryoma stared at it.

It had always been there. He'd noticed it immediately after meeting the Regulars, but he was sure it had been there before that as well.

He couldn't take his eyes from it.

At first, he had dismissed it, thinking that it would eventually go away once its use had run out. But it had been at least a week, and it was still there.

His golden eyes remained on it.

After that first conclusion, he had thought that maybe it was a statement of individuality, a fashion statement, maybe. But no matter how he turned that idea over in his mind, it just made no sense.

Kikumaru turned, finally having noticed the intense stare that had been fixed on him. "Nya? Ochibi? Is something wrong?"

Ryoma kept his eyes fixed on Kikumaru's face as the redhead walked closer. Correction, he kept it fixed on the little scrap of white that seemed permanently stuck to the acrobat's face.

"Ne, Kikumaru," he asked, deciding it was best to just be blunt. "Why do you keep wearing that bandage on your face?"

Kikumaru's cheeks tinged light pink, and he smiled. "Nya… It's a reminder of my first and only love. It happened so long ago, I don't know if he even remembers…"

* * *

_It had been raining that day. A young redheaded boy was running through the streets, crimson blood trailing behind him. He clutched his broken and useless left arm against his chest. _

"_Please, somebody, help me!" he cried out, dizzy from his pain. The tears in his eyes dripped down to marry with the falling rain and the dripping blood, oozing from the gashes on his body._

'_Kami, if you're up there, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to deserve this. Please have mercy on me!'_

_Kikumaru's thoughts rambled on as his vision began to turn black. He fell forward, too weak to continue moving._

"_Please… help…"_

_A golden light bathed him, and he could feel the warmth escaping through the door that had opened in front of him. A dark-haired boy, perhaps a year or two older than him, stood in the doorway. "Are… are you okay?"_

_Kikumaru glanced up into clear green eyes before finally dropping his head and submitting to the darkness._

_The next time the redhead awoke, he was in a soft, warm bed. A fire blazed merrily in the corner of the room. Kikumaru sat up. "Where am I…?" he asked softly to himself._

"_Ah, you're awake!" Kikumaru turned his head, a little too quickly. Dizziness gripped his vision. "Ah, take it easy, please! You need more rest!"_

_The voice came closer, and Kikumaru could feel cool hands pushing him back down onto his pillows. He cracked open a dark blue eye. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"_

_The boy smiled. "My family runs a medical practice. My father was the kingdom's best doctor, before he… passed away…"_

_Kikumaru noticed the sad look in the boy's eyes. He tilted his head, confused at the emotion; he had lost his parents long before he could meet them, so he never understood the bond between child and parent. "Sorry to make you remember that…"_

"_It's okay," the boy said, clearing his head of past thoughts. "Let me change your bandages before you sleep again, okay?"_

"_O-okay," Kikumaru stammered, unused to such caring attention. The doctor's son quickly fetched a new roll of dressings, and changed his bandages. His arm was in a cast, which was supported by a sling around his neck. His legs and torso were wrapped up, and Kikumaru knew that healing poultices had been smeared over the wounds._

_The dark-haired boy gently placed a bandage on Kikumaru's cheek. "There! All done," he announced._

"_Mou… it stings," Kikumaru said bashfully, not knowing how to thank the boy._

"_Well, here's something my mother taught me to take away the sting," the boy said, leaning over. He gave a quick peck on Kikumaru's cheek, right on the bandage. Kikumaru's face turned as bright red as his hair. He turned his face down, hiding his blush._

"_My name's Oishi Shuichirou. How about you?"_

"_I'm Kikumaru Eiji," the acrobat answered. "You can call me Eiji."_

* * *

Ryoma shrugged. "What happened to your lover? Why isn't he with you?"

"Nya, he doesn't know!" Kikumaru said quickly, hushing the prince. "I've never told him, nya…"

"Well, why does that bandage remind you of him then?"

Kikumaru smiled softly. "He gave me the bandage, and kissed my cheek through it. I'd like the chance to return that kiss someday."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Ryoma said, his eyes glancing past Kikumaru where a certain dark-haired healer was blushing furiously, having heard every word that had been spoken. '_It seems Oishi feels the same…_' Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

Chapter 19B - Side story: Sing for me, Prince

Fuji walked through the sanctuary, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight that streamed in through the high, arched windows. It was a gorgeous day, and the tensai intended to fill it with teasing the sweet little prince that he had come to know so well. He chuckled softly to himself. Ryoma was just so easy to tease.

Turning down the hallway, Fuji counted the doors that he passed. He wasn't sure which room Ryoma would be in, for the prince had been led away and separated from the rest of the Regulars, but he was determined to find him. Fuji passed by the eighth door when he heard a strange noise. It was strange in the sense that he'd never heard it before, not that it sounded bad. The lilting melody that hung in the air was sung softly and gently, tenderly almost. Fuji recognized the husky tone of Ryoma's tenor voice. Smiling to himself, he followed it down the hall, turning again into another hallway and following it up a flight of stairs.

He stopped on the top floor. The hallway here was quiet and peaceful. A trio of windows allowed light in from the wall behind Fuji, and he could see doors leading off to different directions. Fuji assumed this was a floor reserved for the rest of a passing Guardian, past or present. He walked down the hall quietly. On the right, a large oak door led into an enormous library; on the left was a handsome study, filled with alchemical devices that whirred and spun merrily. Fuji passed by another room, which held a large hall filled with windows and a piano. He smiled- Did Ryoma even know how to play the piano?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the lilting voice once again.

"_Nureta fuku no shiwaza sudden rain_

_Mizutamari fumitsubushi_

_Ore wa sora bakari oh miteru"_

Fuji halted in his steps. To whom was his Ryoma singing so sweetly? He frowned, angered, and stepped closer towards the source of the music.

"_Aoi sora shiranpuri_

_Ah souka kimi no me no iro ni niteru_

_Machi aruiteite mo_

_La la la ki ga tsuku to_

_Kimi no koto bakari kangaeru_"

Fuji arrived at a pair of double doors, carved with exquisite twisting designs. He could hear Ryoma's voice from the other side of the door. Carefully, he pushed it open.

"_Kimochi motto shiritai na_

_Ima no mama de manzoku ka na_

_Ore sou iu no nigata dakara un_

_Mada-mada datta ka na_

_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo_

_Kimi ga matsu uchi made ato roppin_

_Genki na koe ga kikitai_

_Tadaima! __Eh?"_

Fuji cringed as the door creaked open. He gingerly stepped into the room, his feet sinking into the plush carpet. He was in a receiving room of sorts, with elegant little tables and comfortable recliners and seats. He gazed about him, looking at the fancy lamps and globes that decorated the room. An archway led deeper into the chamber.

"_Monku arige na koe nanda yo?_

_Kyou no meshi ki ni iranai no?_

_Sora-iro no me asobi tarinai_

_Chotto kuyashii yo ne_

_Tama ni way ore datte omoi fukeru_

_Toki mo aru sa_"

Fuji followed the voice, determined to find its source. '_Ryoma, when I get my hands on you and whoever it is that you're with right now…_' he thought threateningly. The archway led to another richly ornamented hallway, which again branched off into separate rooms. Several waiting rooms, studies, dining halls, and even a kitchen were included in the chambers. But none contained the targeted prince and his companion.

"_Kimochi zenzen wakaranai_

_Sonna me de jitto minna yo_

"_Mou, dakara!" shou ga nai na_

_Wakatte yo ore no make_"

Finally, Fuji stopped in front of a set of french doors. The wood was painted white and set with delicate glass windows, cut in such a way that Fuji could not see clearly through them. He could make out the figure of a small emerald-haired boy lying on the ginormous bed though. He grit his teeth, and placed his hands on the delicate gold handles of the door.

"_Kesa wa tsumetaku shite warukatta yo_

_Mezamashi naru made ato roku jikan_

_Saa yukkuri to neyou yo_

_Oyasumi. Ah?_"

Fuji burst through the door, his eyes flashing angrily.

"_Omoin'da yo, _Karupin!"

Ryoma lay on his back, holding Karupin above his head. Upon hearing the door open, he rolled over to see Fuji burst into disbelieving laughter.

"Eh? Syuusuke?"

Fuji gasped out his words in between his laughter. "You were singing to Karupin, this whole time?"

Ryoma blushed. "You heard that…" He sat up, cradling the soft kitten in his lap. "Who else would I sing to?"

Fuji reigned in his laughter and sat next to Ryoma on the bed, scratching Karupin behind the ears. The little cat meowed to greet Fuji, then began purring. "Wait, who did you think I was singing to?" Ryoma questioned, watching as Fuji's face turned a pale pink. "You didn't get jealous, did you?" He teased.

Fuji smacked Ryoma on the head lightly with his free hand. He was embarrassed that he had been caught in his insecurity. "I didn't think you'd be singing to your cat!"

Ryoma laughed and scooted closer to Fuji, snuggling into his arms. The two sat together, content to be in each other's company.

"Ne, Ryo-chan?"

"Yes, Syuusuke?"

"Sing for me some time, will you?"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."


	21. Chapter 20 - Hectic Mornings

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I've been stuck without internet for the past week, so I've decided to revive an old hobby of mine... Dance! Haha, surprised, aren't you? Oh, the secrets that you have no idea about, dear readers. The anonymity truly is thrilling.

My laptop's been shorting out randomly without warning as of late, so I had a bit of a panic moment and e-mailed all of "For You, The Bells Shall Toll" to myself, as well as other projects on the go. That's right, I've got more stories to be written! Probably won't start working on anything until this fanfiction is complete though. Wouldn't want to distract myself from it.

In this chapter, there's a ton of the usual Seigaku craziness. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

An anonymous guest has asked why Fuji is sometimes referred to as a "siren" although he is a seer. As I mentioned once or twice in earlier chapters, Fuji has siren blood in him! It was a while ago, and I don't blame any of you readers for forgetting it.

Reads and reviews, please? I like hearing back from you all!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. How depressing. :(

* * *

Chapter 20

Oishi blinked at the ruckus that ran amok in the sanctuary. Momoshirou and Kikumaru were running about, yelling at the top of their lungs. Kawamura, although the gentle giant had tried to calm the two at first, had been swept up in their activities and was now running around shouting random English phrases. Kaidou hissed and muttered about Momoshirou being a noisy idiot, which only prompted the earth-bender to yell more. Inui stood by, his glasses glinting in the light, merely observing and taking notes on the chaos. The steely-faced captain of the group sat at the table with a confused Nanako and an amused priest, calmly sipping his tea.

"Eiji!" Oishi called to the redhead. "What's wrong?"

"Nya, Oishi!" Kikumaru cried, waving his arms as he ran towards Oishi. "It's bad, it's really bad!"

"What's bad?" Oishi said, concern growing instantly in his chest. "Is someone hurt? Did Kawamura set something on fire? Are there rats infesting the sanctuary? Oh no, everyone knows how difficult rats can be to deal with!"

"It's worse, Oishi!" Momoshirou yelled from across the room, where he was attempting to strangle Kaidou. "It's much worse than that!"

"OH NO!" Kawamura yelled, separating Kaidou and Momoshirou. "SUPER BAD, HORRIBLE, BABY!"

Oishi grabbed Kikumaru by the shoulders. "Eiji! Tell me what's wrong!"

Kikumaru took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs. "Ochibi is gone!"

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes, hearing the shouts from the main hall. He was usually the first one to rise in the morning, beaten occasionally by Tezuka, but he hadn't yet left his bed. '_And for good reason, too,'_ the tensai mused, smiling to himself, '_for that would wake the little one in my arms._'

He glanced down at the figure against his chest. Locks of emerald hair, splayed and tousled messily, draped over Ryoma's face. The prince breathed quietly, still fast asleep. Gently, Fuji traced over the face of his lover. Ryoma had high cheekbones and a cute little nose. He ran his finger over soft pink lips, which were usually curled up in an arrogant smirk. Long eyelashes cast shadows onto Ryoma's sun-caressed skin. Fuji smiled again, kissing the top of Ryoma's head. '_He's so beautiful._'

Ryoma stirred in his sleep. "Syuu…" he said softly, snuggling deeper into Fuji's embrace. Fuji chuckled softly, running his fingers through Ryoma's hair. He faintly registered footsteps running up the stairs towards his room.

"You might want to wake up now, Ryo-chan," Fuji said. "It sounds like everyone's wondering where you are."

Ryoma groaned. "Five more minutes…"

The door banged open. "Nya, Fujiko! You're still in bed, that's really weird!" Kikumaru had begun yelling even before the door was fully open. "What's weirder is that ochibi is missing! Aren't you worried?!"

Fuji, who had his back to the door, chuckled. "Eiji, hush," he whispered. "You'll wake the dear prince." Fuji rolled his body slightly towards Kikumaru, revealing the head of emerald that lay against his chest. Kikumaru's eyes went wide.

"Oi, Kikumaru! Did you find him yet?" Momoshirou yelled up the stairs as he, Oishi, Kaidou, Kawamura, and Inui came up the stairs as well.

Ryoma grumbled as he opened one golden eye, squinting against the morning light. "Too late…"

"Fujiko-chan… And Ochibi-chan?" Kikumaru stuttered. Ryoma sat up in bed, his large shirt slipping off of one shoulder. He yawned and stretched, blinking his sleepy eyes. Fuji laughed and merely watched the catlike routine of the cute prince.

"Ryoma…" Momoshirou stared at his best friend in shock. "Tell me this is a trick, brat…!"

Ryoma cocked his head to the side. He might have just woken up, but the smirk still found its way to his lips. "Mada mada dane, Momo," he chirped sleepily.

"EH?!"

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma sat in the library of Ryoma's chambers, laughing merrily to themselves while recalling the events of the day. Kikumaru had been shouting at Oishi the entire day while Momoshirou couldn't stop stuttering at the pair. Even Kaidou seemed affected, turning bright red and hissing every time he looked at either the tensai or the prince. Inui was scribbling notes down in his notebook as fast as he could, while Kawamura stood beside him, smiling and blinking back tears as if this was the most correct thing he had ever seen in his life. Only the stoic captain of the group hadn't displayed an outrageous reaction. Tezuka had excused himself for his daily training as the new couple came downstairs for breakfast, hand in hand.

"And then remember when you started hand-feeding me my soup?" Ryoma gasped between giggles. "Kikumaru pretty much leapt into Oishi's arms, he was so shocked!" Ryoma burst out laughing again.

Fuji smiled, leaning in towards Ryoma. He took Ryoma's chin in his hand, leaning his forehead against the other's. "You're so cute when you laugh, Ryoma. I wish you would laugh like this more."

Ryoma immediately stopped laughing, his cheeks pink. He tried to turn his face downwards, or to the side, anywhere away from Fuji's, but the hand on his chin kept his head still. "Ryoma…" Fuji breathed.

The prince froze as those lips drew closer and closer to his. His pulse quickened. He wanted to feel those soft lips cover his, to increase the contact between himself and his new lover. Foreign emotions ran rampant through his body, emotions that Ryoma had never felt before. So he did the only thing that made sense to him.

"Fuji!" Ryoma shouted, pushing against Fuji's chest as hard as he could. The brunette went tumbling to the ground.

"Ryoma?" the tensai gasped. Had he done something wrong? What had spooked the boy? He straightened himself up and looked at Ryoma. Then smiled to himself, understanding.

Ryoma sat on his chair, his cheeks bright pink. '_Saa, he's embarrassed… how adorable!_'

"I just remembered, I wanted to practice using my powers today!" Ryoma shouted, lying through his teeth. Fuji smiled at the boy's quick cover-up.

"Alright then, Ryo-chan," Fuji said, pulling himself back into his chair. "What shall we work on first?"

"Well…" Ryoma said, seriously focusing on getting work done now. "I've already had some experience working with the four physical elements, but the non-physical elements are still new to me. They're a little harder to control."

Fuji found himself nodding as he listened to Ryoma. "Let's work on that then, shall we?"

Ryoma nodded as well. "I'm going to try and transport myself to the realm of the dead. That'll exercise the Space element. Then…" he scrunched up his nose thinking. "I'll project the image to you, using vision?"

Fuji smiled. "Did you know that the vision element is also called the illusion element?" he sang his piece of trivia. "It's because vision-users can manipulate what those around them see."

"Ah, really? I hadn't known that," Ryoma said, standing and closing his eyes. "I'm going to focus on changing the space around me now… Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"Man, how did Ryoma and Fuji end up together?" Momoshirou yelled at no one in particular. "How did this happen without us knowing?"

"Shut up, idiot peach brain," Kaidou hissed. "It's none of your business."

"None of my business?!" Momoshirou turned to Kaidou. "He's like a little brother to me! Who knows how Fuji is corrupting him! Oh my poor Ryoma, my poor innocent Ryoma! He probably hasn't even had his first kiss!"

"Fshh, not like you've had yours either," Kaidou said. "Who would ever want to kiss you?"

"What was that! I'll have you know that I've been kissed plenty of times! I'm a master of kissing!"

"Hah! As if!"

"Why you—" In his anger, Momoshirou grabbed Kaidou and planted a big wet one on him, much to the amusement of the Regulars who were standing by.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled ominously, opening his notebook.

"Fshh, idiot peach, what was that for!" Kaidou was blushing bright red when the two finally separated.

"You're the idiot, idiot viper!" Momoshirou was panting, also bright red. "You're just jealous that I'm a better kisser than you are!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Ahh… They're at it again," Kawamura said, sweat-dropping.

"Nya, Oishi!" Kikumaru leapt towards his crush and grabbed his shoulders, determination in his eyes. "We can't let the young'uns show us up!"

"Eiji? What do you mean- Mmfh!"

"90% chance Kikumaru was waiting for this chance. 98% chance Oishi is enjoying it and relieved that Kikumaru has finally made the first move. 100% chance Kaidou and Momoshirou will not speak to each other for the rest of the day."

"Ah…"

* * *

"Steady, Ryoma…" Fuji's voice was soft as he tried not to shock the prince.

"I'm trying…" Ryoma grumbled, his face screwed up in concentration. "Can you see it?"

The two had been practicing for hours. Ryoma was exhausted, sweat beading upon his forehead. While the prince could travel easily between the two realms, it had taken some time for him to remain conscious in both worlds. Finally, he had achieved that much. Now, the prince was trying to project what he was seeing in his mind's eye to his practicing partner.

"I can almost… It's so grey and blurry…" Fuji said, his eyes also closed. "You need to connect with my mind, Ryoma, think about who I am…"

"I'm trying!" Ryoma yelled. "It's not my fault you're such a weird and sadistic creep!"

"Ahh… I can see it now." Fuji said quietly, taking in the bleak landscape and the looming gate. "Is this… where we go?"

"No," Ryoma answered, feeling Fuji's despair. "This is just the gate. Once you are admitted past it… Well, who knows."

"It remains a mystery."

Ryoma frowned. "Let me try and get closer. Maybe we'll be able to see it." He shivered as his non-physical being waded deeper into the icy waters. He was now chest-deep in the water, but still a far distance away from the gate.

"Ryoma, it's dangerous. You don't have to," Fuji said. "Come back, okay?"

"No, I can go… a little further…!" Ryoma strained. He wanted Fuji to be proud of him, he wanted to do this for Fuji.

Icicles began to form on Ryoma's hair as his body went icy cold. Memories of what had nearly happened outside of the gates of Aedes Dei flashed before Fuji's eyes. "Ryoma, no!"

With a bang, the two were back in the library. Both had fallen onto the ground from the sheer exhaustion. Ryoma's teeth were chattering as he shivered, hugging himself in desperation to warm up.

Fuji crawled over to the smaller boy, wrapping him up in his embrace. Fuji's warm, flowing cloak fell around Ryoma's body. "Th-thanks, Syuusuke," Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, promise me never to push yourself like that again…" Fuji said, his eyes full of concern. He hugged the boy closer. Ryoma nodded, shuffling backwards into Fuji's chest. The two sat quietly while Ryoma warmed up again.

"Ne, Ryo-chan," Fuji said. "You know… I get nervous too. I've never been in love either…"

Ryoma looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Fuji laughed. "Really," he said, bumping his nose against Ryoma's, who blushed pink. Fuji only smiled gently. "I promise, I won't hurt you, Ryoma. I will never leave you or do anything to hurt you. Just trust me."

Ryoma nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Fuji's lips descend upon his.

* * *

Bits of shattered glass tinkled as they fell to the floor. Tezuka gripped the edge of the dresser in his room, panting hard. He had excused himself immediately after seeing the prince arrive at breakfast, hand-in-hand with Fuji, saying that it was time for his daily training. Tezuka did, in fact, train daily. It was ingrained in his every being as a knight of Seishun. However, the main reason he'd left the room in such a hurry was the sick anger and jealousy that he'd felt springing up in his throat.

He raised his eyes up to the mirror before him. A spider's web of cracks ran down from a crater in the top left corner, a crater the size of Tezuka's fist. Sharp glass had pierced that fist, blood now flowing freely from his fist. The blood went unnoticed. Tezuka stared back at the broken reflection of himself, realizing that the mirror might as well have been projecting his mind. He felt as though he was breaking, as though he could no longer hold onto the self-control and discipline that he had built up since childhood. The stoic captain's jaw was set in a hard line. His father, a very traditional and proud man, had forced the childhood Tezuka to mature long before his time, something that Tezuka often resented but accepted.

His eyes saw red as the face of the prince flashed in his eyes. Tezuka did not know what drew him so uncontrollably to Ryoma. Indeed, the boy was a beautiful being. His soft emerald hair and golden gaze shone with an otherworldly light. The smooth skin of the boy, those soft pink lips so often quirked up into a smile…

Fuji had gone ahead and claimed the boy before Tezuka could make his move. Tezuka's eyes flashed red again.

'_I will have him,_' a voice hissed in his head.

Tezuka cried out as another presence invaded his mind. His chest heaved as though something were coiling around his ribs. "Who… are you?" he strained through his gritted teeth. "What do you want from me?"

'_I want exactly what you want,_' the steely voice sneered. '_I want the boy. The Prince._'

Tezuka gave another cry. A squeezing, piercing pressure was making itself known in his chest and in his head. The pain overrode his self-control, his thoughts, his emotions. Tezuka could feel himself bending to the will of the invader. He held on to the edge of the drawer, tighter, nails digging into the splintering wood. Blood dripped from his fingers as the captain writhed in nearly unbearable pain.

And suddenly it was gone. Tezuka felt his head raise itself up to glare at himself in the mirror. The red eyes that looked back at him were deep and twisted, hiding shadows within them.

'_And we will have him._'

Tezuka watched in horror as his body moved. He heard his voice speak in a steely tone. "Tonight."


	22. Chapter 21 - Sheepskin Wolf

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I'm sure you've all been bursting with anticipation for this chapter. Who knows what Tezuka's planning? I do!... but that's because I'm the author. Haha. Anyway, the first half of this chapter was pretty fun to write. The last half... not so much. I hope you guys can forgive me for making Tezuka such a shady character! He just fit best.

Reads and Reviews please? I'll love them forever!

Disclaimer: We all know it. PoT is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 21

"Ochibi, Fujiko, it's time for dinner!" Kikumaru sang out as he bolted up the stairs to the guardian's chamber. "Nya, it's like a maze up here! Ne, where are you guys?"

Fuji sighed, disentagling himself from his lover when he heard his best friend's voice from the hallway. He was finding that he did not like being interrupted with his lover, given the very small amount of time alone they were allotted. He placed his usual smile back onto his face, his mind thinking of ways to extract his subtle revenge against the red head.

Ryoma watched the fake smile blossom on Fuji's face, and could guess at the sadistic thoughts within the tensai's mind. Noting the pair of eyes watching him, Fuji put his finger on his lips and gave Ryoma a wink. The prince blushed and scowled, but kept quiet as Fuji crept towards the door to the library.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru called from the hallway. It was easy to guess his exact location by the way he continued to call out. "Fujiko! Mou, it's like ochibi has an entire floor to himself, nya!"

Ryoma watched as the silhouette of Kikumaru passed by the window of the door. Fuji clicked pushed the door open gently and set his azure gaze upon the back of the acrobat. A small smirk on his face, he focused and released a small pulse of energy, conjuring the image of the mythical beast Medusa in his mind. "Eiji," Fuji called, raising his usually-smooth voice so that it was high and shrill, with a bit of edge in it. Kikumaru whirled around.

Before the acrobat stood a woman, fangs protruding from her lips and forest-green scales covering her body. Leathery wings unfolded from her back as a spiked tail swished back and forth menacingly. But most frightening of all were the hissing snakes that served as the woman's hair, each rising and hissing, tasting the air around them.

"Kikumaru Eiji," the woman called again, and Kikumaru made the mistake to look at her face. Glowing amber eyes glared at them, the woman's hatred for all of mankind contained within. The woman stretched her wings farther and reared up in front of the boy. "Do you know who I am?"

Kikumaru might not have been as well-read as his counterpart, Oishi, but even he had heard the mythical story of Medusa. He tensed up, gasping. "You're… Medusa!" he squeaked, before recalling the rest of the myth. "I looked at you! I'm going to turn to stone!" Kikumaru wailed despairingly.

"Indeed, you will turn to stone." Fuji smiled inwardly. This was highly amusing to him, and he knew that Ryoma was watching from behind the library door, trying his hardest to hold in his giggles.

"Nya? But I'm still moving. And talking! And breathing!"

"It takes time," the fake-Medusa answered. "First, your body will start to tense up. Then you'll start feeling as cold as ice."

Ryoma took his cue as though he had been Fuji's partner in crime all of his life. He conjured up the power of earth, caking Kikumaru in a thin layer of mud. When it dried, it stiffened, making Kikumaru think that he was indeed tensing up. Then, Ryoma combined the powers of water and wind, shaping the two elements into a cold wind. He unleashed this burst upon the redhead, who shivered.

Kikumaru shivered, fearing for his life. "Please, I'll do anything! Just let me go, I don't want to be a statue!"

"Fufufu…" Fuji chuckled, his voice still a shriek. "Now's probably the best time to think of a good pose. After all, that's how the rest of the world is going to see you for all of eternity."

Hastily, Kikumaru took a wide stance and raised one arm in a victory sign. Flashing the "V" at the fake-Medusa, he pasted a fake grin on his face. "Is this good?" he asked.

Fuji nodded, in his disguise. "How about raising your chin up higher? I mean, you really want to convey victory and triumph, right?" He paused, watching as his friend raised his chin obscenely high. "How about raising your other hand in a fist? Or lifting one leg like you're about to take a huge step forward?"

Most people would have fallen over with such a dramatic pose, but the acrobat's sense of balance kept him upright. "Good, that's great!" Fuji encouraged. "Now hold still like that… Feel your body harden…"

"Eiji? What's taking so long?" A voice called up the stairs. Fuji realized that it was Oishi.

"Nya, Oishi, don't come up here!" Kikumaru cried through his teeth, trying to maintain his grin and pose. He did not want his best friend to suffer the same fate that he had.

Ryoma smirked, sending out more wind and earth power. Mud caked the boy and hardened instantly. "Nya, I can't move anymore!" Kikumaru's eyes widened. "I'm really turning to stone!"

Oishi finally reached the top floor. "Ah, Fuji, there you are. What's that behind you…?"

Fuji turned around, smiling pleasantly.

"Oishi! What are you talking about? Run! Don't look at her!" Kikumaru wailed desperately, still trying to maintain his grin.

"Ei-Eiji?! What are you doing?" Oishi hurried up next to Fuji, staring at his ridiculous-looking friend. He turned to the tensai. "Fuji, what's going on?"

"Wait, did you say Fuji?" Kikumaru gasped, glaring at the fake-Medusa.

"Che. Looks like the game is up." Ryoma scoffed and straightened up from his hiding place. He walked out the door to the library and started down the hall.

"Looks like we'll be heading to dinner first, Oishi," Fuji said smiling. His eyes glinted with amusement. "We'll see you down there, Oishi, Eiji." The tensai turned and left, chuckling quietly at the wails and shouts behind him.

* * *

Ryoma walked out of his room. He had gone to wash up before dinner, dropping off his books and bells in his room. He had changed into a fresh change of clothes; a loose pair of black pants that fell to mid-calf, a form-fitting black sleeveless shirt and a dark blue vest. He opened the door, and started down the hall.

A figure emerged from his own room on the next floor. Tezuka glanced at the prince, nodding to acknowledge his presence. Ryoma nodded as well. "Hello, Tezuka-buchou."

"Ryoma," Tezuka replied. Ryoma pouted. Tezuka's voice sounded odd, lower than it usually was, with a bit of an edge to it.

"Have you caught a cold?" Ryoma asked. "You sound a little funny."

"Ah…" Tezuka answered. "I'm just tired from training."

Ryoma shrugged. "Don't train too hard, ne?"

Tezuka nodded as the two walked down the hall. "Prince Ryoma."

"Just Ryoma is fine."

"Ryoma then," Tezuka answered. "There is something I wish to discuss with you in private after dinner. Will you come by my room after?"

Gold eyes glanced up and looked into hazel eyes, hidden behind spectacles. Tezuka's eyes looked clouded, troubled. Ryoma hesitated, but then nodded. "Sure."

The two continued into the noisy dining hall.

* * *

Ryoma watched as his friends got up and left the dining hall. Kikumaru was talking animatedly to Fuji about a new plant he'd discovered in the garden, having already forgotten the Medusa illusion. Fuji glanced back and smiled helplessly at Ryoma before being led out of the hall by the hand. Ryoma smirked back at his lover.

"Hey, kiddo." Ryoma looked to his left, where Momoshirou had just taken a seat. "What are you up to this evening? Let's go explore the town together!"

Ryoma glanced at Tezuka's retreating back as the stoic man made his way out of the dining hall. "Sorry, Momo. I have other plans already."

"Really?" Momoshirou's eyes widened. "But Fuji's off with Eiji! What kind of plans could you have?" The violet-eyed boy followed Ryoma's gaze. Narrowing his eyes and whispering to Ryoma conspicuously, he accused his friend. "You're not cheating on Fuji with Tezuka, are you?"

Ryoma gave Momoshirou a long hard look. "Are you an idiot?" He said in all seriousness.

Momoshirou laughed, and put Ryoma in a headlock. "Haha, you're such an arrogant kid!" the older boy laughed. "Fine, go have your talk with buchou. I'll see you later, kid!"

Momoshirou stood up, relinquishing Ryoma from his grasp, and walked off with a little wave. Ryoma sighed and rolled his shoulders. Although Momoshirou meant the best, those headlocks always made him a little sore.

Something tugged on his pants. Ryoma glanced down to see Karupin's clear blue eyes. The cat meowed and sat at Ryoma's feet.

"Ah… sorry, Karupin," Ryoma said, picking his cat up gently. He set her on his lap and stroked her soft fur. She purred under his hands. "I'd come play with you, but I have to talk to Tezuka… I wonder what he wanted to talk about. He seemed really troubled."

Karupin meowed again, and from outside, Ryoma heard a familiar whinny. The horses that the Regulars had brought with them were housed in a stable outside the sanctuary. During the day, they were free to roam and graze as they pleased.

"Ah, Ryoma-san?" Ryoma turned as Nanako entered the hall, her long blue hair tailing after her. "Ah, a cat! Where did she come from?"

Ryoma held Karupin up and waved one of Karupin's paws. "Hello," he said blankly. "My name is Karupin. I came here with Ryoma."

Nanako laughed at Ryoma's antics. "Hello, Karupin-chan," Nanako said, playing along. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Nanako. I'm hungry. I like fish. Ryoma's too busy to play with me." Ryoma set Karupin down on the table. Nanako held one hand out to Karupin, who walked over, sniffing it carefully.

"Well, Karu-chan," Nanako giggled, petting Karupin gently. "How about you come with me to the kitchen? I'm sure we can find something for you to eat."

Nanako stood up, beckoning Karupin to follow. The cat flicked her head towards Ryoma, who nodded. "Go on, Karupin." The cat leapt off the table, running to catch up with Nanako's ankles. "Thank you, Nanako!"

"No problem, Ryoma," Nanako smiled as she left. Ryoma stood as well, and turned in the direction of Tezuka's room.

* * *

Tezuka's hands gripped his forehead. His head was pounding, voices whispering at him constantly. He was hot, then cold, then burning hot again. It was as though a war was waging within him. His eyes were glazed over, having lost their usual calm clarity. He was losing his mind over his delirious desire for the boy prince.

Two knocks interrupted Tezuka's reverie. "Buchou?" Ryoma stood in the doorway, his hand still raised to the wood of the door. "What did you want to talk about?"

A flash of red blocked out Tezuka's vision. In one motion, the captain slammed the door shut and grabbed Ryoma's wrist. He violently flung the smaller boy onto the bed. Ryoma cried out as his back met the wooden frame of the bed. Wide golden eyes filled with confusion stared at their attacker. "Tezuka… Why?"

Ryoma shuffled backwards as Tezuka advanced towards him, slipping off his shirt as he did so. "Ryoma," he said, climbing onto the bed. "Why Fuji?"

"Eh?" Ryoma shuffled further back. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you agree to be Fuji's?" Tezuka crawled closer, peeling his glasses off his face and flinging them away carelessly.

"I… I love him, buchou," Ryoma answered softly. He blushed lightly, smiling in spite of the situation.

Tezuka halted in his approach, seeing the soft look on the boy's face. He blinked. '_Ryoma is… Happy with Fuji?'_

'_No!'_ Another voice invaded Tezuka's mind, and the captain gripped his head, cringing in pain. '_That expression on his face should be because of you!'_

Ryoma saw the grimace of pain on Tezuka's face. He hesitated before crawling closer to the older boy. "Tezuka? Are you okay?"

With a strangled shout, Tezuka launched himself at the little prince. Pushing Ryoma onto the bed, Tezuka straddled the boy, pinning his arms above his head. "You can't love Fuji!" Tezuka yelled, his eyes wild. "You can't be his! You're mine!"

Ryoma made a surprised noise as lips crashed to meet his. He struggled to get the older boy off of him, but his efforts were made in vain. Tezuka ruthlessly kissed Ryoma, forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and effectively claiming his dominance. He released the boy, moving his kisses down to the younger boy's neck, biting and sucking.

"Ah… Ahh!" Ryoma cried. "Tezuka, stop, please!"

The older boy shifted his grip to hold both Ryoma's thin wrists with one hand, as another hand worked at the sash around his hips. Relieving himself from it, he quickly used it to tie Ryoma's wrists together to the bedpost. "Claiming what should be mine," Tezuka replied darkly. His newly-free hands travelled down Ryoma's body, exploring curves and angles they had longed to touch. He frowned at his clothes. He needed more contact.

Tezuka gripped the edges of Ryoma's vest and ripped it apart easily, discarding the scraps of fabric on the ground. He pushed Ryoma's shirt up, reverently kissing and licking the prince's skin as it was revealed.

Ryoma hissed as Tezuka's lips travelled up his body. He had never experienced such contact before and did not know how to react. It was clouding his mind, making him panic. "I'm not yours, Tezuka," he panted. "Let me go!"

Tezuka pushed Ryoma's shirt over his head so that it hung uselessly around his elbows. "You're wrong," he murmured into the boy's chest, before taking one of Ryoma's nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting relentlessly.

Ryoma screamed, arching his back reactively. Tezuka teased the other nipple with the fingers of one hand, tugging his pants down with the other. "No!" he writhed against the bed. "Stop!"

"Ryoma…" Tezuka sat up, removing himself of his pants and reaching for Ryoma's. The prince's eyes widened, and tears came unbidden. "I'll make sure you know who you belong to."

* * *

Fuji was in his room, lying on his bed. He gazed at the new plant that sat on his table. It was beautiful, pure, and green, with skin so smooth that one longed to touch it. Curiously enough, the plant had spikes all along its body, deterring anyone who wanted to get too close. Fuji chuckled. '_Reminds me of a little prince I know._'

The tensai's thoughts turned to Ryoma, and he sighed happily. He was still in disbelief that the boy had agreed to be his. He smiled, remembering their sweet kisses, how Ryoma's hand felt in his, and what it was like to hold his small figure in his arms, breathing in the sweet grape scent that was distinctly Ryoma's. Fuji closed his eyes, wondering what Ryoma was up to at that moment.

Images began drifting to him. He saw a man, unclothed, straddling another unclothed boy on top of a bed. Shouts and pleas of desperation came from the smaller boy, who fought against his restraints. Fuji's eyes snapped open as he watched the older boy forcefully plunge himself into the other, one final strangled scream echoing in his head.

"Ryoma!" Fuji shouted, knowing what he had seen. "Damnit Tezuka, why!?"

"Fuji?" Kawamura's head appeared in the doorway of Fuji's room. "What's going on?"

Fuji ran past him, sprinting for Tezuka's room. '_Ryoma… Ryoma!'_

The Regulars gathered around the locked door to Tezuka's room. After watching Fuji dash away, Kawamura had quickly called on the rest of the Regulars, who had followed the tensai. Painful screaming, pleasured groans, and desperate whimpers could be heard from the other side of the wooden door, accompanied by a rhythmic thumping.

"What's… going on in there?" Oishi stared at the door, aghast.

Fuji pounded on the door yet again, as he had been since reaching it. "Ryoma! Tezuka, open this door!" he cried desperately. He had to get to Ryoma. "Get away from him!"

"Ryoma?" Momoshirou's eyes went wide. "Tezuka… and Ryoma?"

"You don't mean…" Kikumaru's face bore the same shocked expression.

Fuji fell forwards against the door, sobs wracking his slight frame. "It's them, yes, it's happening," he cried between gasps. "I have to help him, I have to save Ryoma! I've failed him!"

Kawamura watched as Fuji cried. His friend and loved one was in pain… A determined look appeared on his face. "Fuji, please step aside."

Oishi bent down to help Fuji up. "Tezuka!" Kawamura shouted at the door. "I understand what it's like to love someone and want them. I know the pain of being rejected. But it's wrong to hurt others like this!" He banged a fist on the door, splintering the heavy wood.

"Tezuka-buchou, why are you doing this?" Kikumaru cried. He and Oishi held onto Fuji, whose sobs still racked his body. Kaidou hissed, anger evident on his face.

"Kiddo… Ryoma!"

Kawamura turned and stepped aside as a fist went whistling past him. Momoshirou drew back his fist, only to slam it into the door again. "I'm coming, Ryoma!" The black-haired teen pulled back and slammed his shoulder into the door. The wood creaked, but didn't move. "Tezuka, you'd better get your dirty hands off him!" He reared back and threw himself at the door again.

"Fshh…" Another body made contact with the door as Momoshirou drew back. He glanced over at his rival, who only gave him a nod. They might have argued all the time, but they had one thing in common; they had a dear friend who needed them.

With a shout, both boys slammed into the door together. The door fell to the floor in pieces, just as a loud groan filled the room and Tezuka came, deep inside Ryoma.

* * *

Distantly, Tezuka could hear the pounds on the door. He knew that the other Regulars were on the other side of the wall, were angry at his actions. But a poisonous voice whispered in his mind. '_They'll understand once they realize that this is right,_' it said. '_You don't need them anyway._'

Tezuka continued slamming into the prince, white-hot pleasure filling his every sense. He moaned, driving himself deeper. It didn't register to him that Ryoma was screaming with every movement, tears running down his face. All that mattered to him was the pleasure that came with drilling his manhood deeper and deeper into Ryoma's tight virgin hole. He felt his release building up, his mind went blank, and he came, spilling his essence deep into Ryoma.

'_Yesssssss!_' the voice hissed, cackling maniacally. Tezuka's vision went black.

* * *

Momoshirou and Kaidou ran forwards and ripped Tezuka's body off of Ryoma. The captain's body flew to the ground, landing limply. Kaidou undid the sash that bound Ryoma's wrists as Momoshirou took his shirt off and pulled it over the small boy's shoulders. A whoosh of air went past the two rescuers, and a head of soft brown hair appeared on the bed.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said softly. Angry red and purple marks covered the boy's body, as did blood, sweat, semen, and tears. He reached a hand out towards the boy. "I'm so sorry, Ryoma…"

The boy flinched as Fuji reached out to him, his eyes wide with fright. Tears fell from Ryoma's eyes, the pain written clearly on his face. "Syuu… suke…"

Fuji gently stroked Ryoma's hair, careful not to frighten the broken boy. "I'm here now, Ryoma. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner… I failed you."

With a sob, Ryoma threw himself into Fuji's arms, holding onto his lover tightly. Fuji said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the broken prince.

"Uh, guys?" Momoshirou interrupted. "I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news, but…"

Fuji and Ryoma glanced at the boy, who was staring at Tezuka's body on the ground. A dark smoke enveloped the unconscious captain, and a shadow burst forth from his back. Dark leathery wings stretched open as blood-red flames filled the room.

"_Finally, the time for my revenge has come!_"


	23. Chapter 22 - Sacrifice

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait, everyone! The story is coming to a conclusion... Eep! I really hope I don't disappoint. But hey, remember when I said I had an important announcement to make a few chapters back? How it would be super important to this story? Well... I'm here to announce that I'll be announcing that announcement in the next chapter! Ahaha... I'm so evil.

Anyway, I've been busy with work and exams lately, so writing has been a little slow. I'll get back to it as soon as my schedule clears up a little bit! Don't worry everyone, I won't forget you all or abandon the story.

Reads and reviews appreciated 3

Disclaimer is the usual stuff.

* * *

Chapter 22

The Regulars gaped at the dark dragon that had ripped itself out of their captain's back. Fuji pulled Ryoma behind him, shielding the young prince as much as he could, while Momoshirou and Kaidou both moved in front of them. The other Regulars still stood in the doorway.

The dragon leered at the group, stretching its wings slowly. "_After being bound for so many centuries, I'm finally set free from my bonds. The chains that those eight cast me in will hold me in the Astral Realm no longer,_" the dragon spoke using telepathy, his voice echoing throughout the room. "_This world shall pay for what I've been through! But first- Where is she? Where is the Ninth?"_

Ryoma trembled in Fuji's arms. "Ryoma?" Fuji pulled the prince into a tighter embrace. "What's going on? What is he saying?"

It then occurred to Ryoma that the other regulars couldn't understand what the dragon was saying, for the dark beast spoke in the same language that Ryoma's parents had taught him. "He… he said…" Ryoma stuttered hoarsely, still not able to find his voice. Frustrated, he decided it would be easier if he just taught them the language. Calling upon the powers of space and vision, he blended them together to transfer his own knowledge of the lost ancient language into the minds of his friends.

Each of the Regulars seemed to be hit by a jolt of lighting as the new knowledge was implanted into their minds. When the dragon next spoke, they found they understood every word.

"So, little Guardian, we finally meet face to face," the dragon leered at Ryoma. "For so long, I buried myself within that boy's body, knowing that he was a master of the Eighth. I fought long and hard with Truth, until finally I won control." The dragon sneered, showing off elongated fangs. "All that Tezuka needed was a push towards acting upon his dark desires. What weaklings that humans are!" The dragon laughed, opening his jaws and roaring.

"Why would you do that?" Momoshirou yelled. "What do you want from us?"

The dragon turned, and fixed his red eyes on, not Momoshirou, but on Fuji. "You're the master of the Seventh. You show them." His red eyes glowed, and Fuji found himself seeing images from long ago. He quickly projected his visions to the rest of the Regulars.

* * *

The Mortal Realm was at its very beginnings. Nine beings were cast down to the Mortal Realm upon their birth, having been given the realm as their plaything and home. They loved their new home, with its running water, lush trees, and fresh air. The Master smiled, and gave them each the task of creating beings.

The First created the Phoenixes, birds with fire living on their wings. The Second created the Sirens, a tribe of sinfully beautiful underwater beings. The Third gave birth to the Pegasus, majestic winged horses that flew through the skies freely. The Fourth created the nymphs, spritely beings that drew power from the earth. The Fifth chose to gift life upon mortal men, created in their Master's image. The Sixth created mortal creatures, which would live alongside the mortal men. The Seventh breathed life into the Elves, a race of mysteriously alluring beings. The Eighth created the Dragons, winged reptilian beasts. And finally, the Ninth created the Angels, winged glowing beings whose intelligence and radiance were unparalleled.

The Nine and their new races lived in the Mortal Realm peacefully, however, one being gazed upon them with an angry eye, jealous that the Master had left him out of this plan. The dark one lashed out at the Master in an act of vengeance, resulting in a battle. The dark one fell, injured, and was cast out. When he next awoke, the dark one found himself in the home of the Ninth, who had found her injured brother and nursed him back to health. The Tenth quickly fell in love with the Ninth, and sought to make her his own by whatever means necessary, disturbing the peace of the Mortal Realm. Wars began, and men began slaughtering first themselves, then the creatures of the other races. The Eight hid away the Ninth, shielding their beloved sister from their crazed brother, and hid away those remaining of their falling races. Summoning their powers, they cast the Tenth from the Mortal Realm, into the Astral Realm and bound him there with elemental chains, aided by the Original Guardian. The Eight then disappeared from the realm, falling into slumber.

* * *

"Yes," the Tenth hissed. "They locked me away, sealed away the element of Chaos which they so feared. And in doing so, they have doomed their world, for I shall now extract my revenge upon this world." The dragon crouched on its legs before leaping upwards into the sky, crashing through the walls of the sanctuary as he went. The Regulars heard screams and cries for help as Chaos raged through the once-peaceful city.

"We have to stop him!" Kikumaru yelled.

"We can't let him destroy the world," Momoshirou agreed. "We just can't."

A groan stirred in the corner of the room as Tezuka arrived back into consciousness. "Tezuka!" Oishi cried, pulling a blanket from the bed and draping it over the captain. Blood dripped down from his back, where the Tenth had burst forth. "Let me have a look at your back."

"Wait, Oishi." Fuji stood gracefully from the bed and walked towards the fallen captain. Tezuka cast his empty eyes up at the tensai, awaiting his punishment.

"Fuji… Ryoma," Tezuka said quietly. "I'm—"

A hand whistled through the air, followed by a hard slap. Tezuka's face flew to the side, his cheek stinging. Fuji's eyes were open, filled with rage. "What you did was wrong, Tezuka," he said, deathly quiet. "But I recognize that it was Chaos controlling your mind." The tensai handed Tezuka his glasses, which lay on the ground. Tezuka took them and put them on.

"Aa." He agreed as the world came back into focus. Fuji moved back to the bed and Ryoma's side, as Oishi stepped forth to tend to Tezuka's wounds.

"Ja, let's go after this thing!" Momoshirou cried. The rest of the Regulars shouted in agreement.

"No." Everyone's heads swiveled to the youngest Regular, who sat on the bed, his golden eyes determined. "I won't let any of you get hurt. This is my battle to fight."

"But why, Ryoma?" Kawamura argued. "We want to fight!"

"And I don't want to lose anyone else important to me!" Ryoma cried out. The Regulars were taken aback by his uncharacteristic outburst. "I don't want anyone else to die…" he said quietly.

"Ryoma." Fuji placed his hand under Ryoma's chin, drawing golden eyes up to meet his own blue eyes, filled with love and warmth for the little prince.

"We can't let you fight alone," Momoshirou said. "We won't."

"Nya, ochibi, you're pretty important to us too, you know," Kikumaru voiced.

"100% chance that all of us would gladly fight alongside you," Inui said.

"Even knowing all of the risks." Kaidou hissed in agreement.

"Please, Ryoma," Fuji's voice drew Ryoma's attention back to his loved one. "Let us fight for those important to us as well."

Ryoma was at a loss for words. He gently took Fuji's hand, lowering it from his face. He got up, and started to leave the room. "Oi, Ryoma, where are you going?" Momoshirou asked.

The arrogant prince looked back over his shoulder, golden eyes ablaze. "I need some clothes before we go out there, right?" he said, smirking, as he quickly made his way to his room.

* * *

Ryoma changed quickly, slipping into the blue and white tunic his father had given him on his last birthday. He tied his sword onto his right hip, daggers onto his left. Finally, he strapped the bandolier of bells across his chest. The seven awakened bells jingled quietly, as though making their presence and support known to their user.

A meow was heard near his feet. Ryoma glanced down to see Karupin's wide blue eyes, staring at him. She meowed again, and set one paw on his shoe. Ryoma smiled bittersweetly, and bent down to pet Karupin's head. The cat mirrored his action, and sat down before him. "Karupin," Ryoma said to his dear pet. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Karupin leapt into Ryoma's arms, purring gently as she nuzzled her head against his cheek. Ryoma gave his cat a hug before setting her down on the bed. "Time to go."

He turned towards the door, to see it opening. Tezuka stiffly walked into his room, his injuries hurting him even though Oishi had healed him to the best of his abilities. "Ryoma," the knight said, approaching Ryoma. He sank down onto his knees. "What I did was wrong, and I'm incredibly sorry for my actions. I don't deserve to be in your service, my prince." Tezuka's head was bowed, his eyes cast downwards.

Ryoma shook his head, forgetting that Tezuka couldn't see him. "It wasn't your choice or your actions," the prince said painfully. His entire body was a sore reminder of what had just happened. Pain spiked through his body, but he pressed on. "It was Chaos who did those things to me." Ryoma sidestepped the kneeling knight to walk past him.

Tezuka stood and grabbed his arm as he walked by, turning the younger boy to face him. "Ryoma," he whispered. "Even if it was Chaos' decisions… It was my feelings he preyed upon. My true feelings." Tezuka pulled Ryoma into a gentle embrace. "I love you, Ryoma. I know that you cannot return my feelings, but I'm happy for you and Fuji. I really am."

Ryoma leaned into the older boy's hug, the scent of hazelnuts comforting to him. A single bell chimed in his mind, and he knew the eighth bell, Yudan, the bell of Truth, had awakened. He pulled away from the embrace. "Mada mada dane, Tezuka-buchou," he smirked, turning back towards the door. "Now, my knight, to battle."

"Aa." Tezuka allowed a small smile on his face before following Ryoma out the door and into the world. He would follow his prince anywhere.

* * *

Outside, the battle had begun. People shielded their families and loved ones as Chaos rampaged through the town. The dark dragon trapped people, and forced them to turn towards their darkest desires, breeding danger and chaos through Aedes Dei. Fires were being started and people were being killed. The Tenth flew through the air, laughing at the destruction below.

"Why you—" Momoshirou leapt at the dragon, Kaidou right behind him, their weapons drawn. The dragon hissed as their weapons struck.

"You fools!" Chaos spun in the air and whipped his tail at the two. The force of the impact sent them flying back towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kikumaru sent forth a gust of air, cushioning the two Regular's fall before they hit the ground.

"Nice catch, Kikumaru!" Momoshirou said, his attention on the dragon. Kikumaru flashed a "V" sign at him before they sprung to attack again.

Meanwhile, Kawamura was busy helping injured men into the sanctuary, where Oishi was busy healing them. Fuji and Inui ran about the city, leading anyone they could find towards the sanctuary to hide. Tezuka glanced at Ryoma, whose golden eyes were taken in the destruction. The little prince was shaking, angered that he had let this happen.

"Let's go, Tezuka." The two ran towards the battle, swords drawn.

"Ryoma!" Inui shouted as the two arrived. In his hands, he clutched his notebooks and parchment. "We need to find the dragon's weakness!"

Ryoma recalled the reading he had done in the sanctuary's library. "I know how to stop him," he said grimly. He glanced up into the eyes of the Regulars around him. "I'm the only one who can."

"Ryoma, no!" Fuji saw the look in Ryoma's eyes. A hard, determined look of acceptance. "Please, anything but that. I'll do it instead, sacrifice me instead!"

The Regulars gasped as they heard it. "Sacrifice?" Kikumaru blinked.

Ryoma nodded. "The Tenth seeks revenge upon the Eight, and seeks to possess the Ninth. He was originally sealed by the powers of the Eight, but without the final element, their bonds were incomplete. I have the powers within me… Maybe I can seal him again."

"But what about you?" Momoshirou shouted, gripping Ryoma by the shoulders. "What will happen to you?"

Ryoma shrugged, looking away. "I don't know," he said softly. He looked into the wide blue eyes of Fuji Syuusuke. "But I would die to protect those I love."

Ryoma slipped out of Momoshirou's grasp before the others could react, and approached the dragon, who watched him with amusement. "Little Guardian," Chaos hissed. "Do you really think you can seal me? You've only just managed to awaken the eighth bell! How can you hope to stop me?"

Summoning the power of air, the prince rose to meet the dragon. He withdrew his sword, crying out as he swung at the dragon. Chaos hissed as the blade hit his back, but the sword bounced of hardened scales, leaving only a scratch. "I won't let you take away any more lives!" He raised his hands and sent forth a giant fireball, engulfing the dragon in flames.

The dragon roared, rearing up on his hind legs. "You cannot stop me, foolish mortal!" Chaos unfurled his wings, dismissing the fiery trap. The dragon rushed at Ryoma, claws outstretched. Ryoma darted to the side, but one sharp talon grazed by his left shoulder. Ryoma grit his teeth as he felt warm blood spill out. He clutched as his shoulder with his right hand, his mind hazing over. He had lost a lot of blood and was in a great amount of pain even before stepping onto the battlefield. He knew that it was now or never. He had to end it.

Hands undid the clasps to the eight bells, and guided them into the air around him. The bells formed a circle around their master. "I can try." Ryoma swung his arm forward, and the eight bells glowed before ringing, a chorus of elemental power coursing through them.

Chaos growled as the glowing energy blended together and beams of light shot out to tangle around his wings and neck. "No!" he roared, summoning forth his own powers. A clap of white-blue lightning struck from the stormy grey clouds above.

"Ryoma, no!" Fuji screamed, rushing towards his lover. But he was too late.

The bleeding, broken body of the prince fell through the air, the victorious cackles of the dark dragon echoing throughout the skies. Ryoma was dead.


	24. Chapter 23 - The Ninth

**Author's Note**

I can't believe that this story is almost at its end! As most of you know, this is/was my first fanfiction ever written... And now I'm almost done posting it. I feel like a proud parent. Thank you so much for continuing to read the story, and thank you to all those who have checked out the other one-shots that I've posted! It really means a lot to me, and it's definitely motivation to continue writing and publishing.

So after some very long-drawn out suspense, I'll finally make my announcement! For You, The Bells Shall Toll will **not** have just a sequel... It will have two! That's right, I had originally planned for this to be a trilogy from the very beginning. I've already started sketching out the next two tales in the series, but it might be a while before I get to writing them. Please keep an eye out for them! Meanwhile, I might start on some other project ideas that I have. I hope that you'll support them just as much as you have with Bells.

Here's the final chapter of Bells! Epilogue will follow. Thank you for reading!

Reads and reviews 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

Chapter 23

The Regulars ran towards their fallen prince. Fuji reached him first, and dropped to his knees beside the broken body. "Ryoma," he said, disbelief strangling his voice. "Ryoma, no, please, no!" He gently lifted the boy and cradled him to his chest, tears running down his face.

Kikumaru reached them next, followed by Momoshirou. "Ochibi…" Kikumaru's voice trailed off as he saw Fuji crying.

"Damn!" Momoshirou cursed loudly, falling to the ground beside Fuji and pounding his fist against the ground. "You idiot, why did you go alone?!"

The other Regulars caught up, each of them freezing as they saw the body of the dead prince. Oishi dropped down beside Fuji, his eyes frantic. "Fuji, let me see him, let me heal him," he said desperately, hands reaching towards the cooling corpse. "I have to be able to do something!"

A hand gripped his wrist, and Oishi turned to see the dead eyes of Tezuka. "No, Oishi," the captain said somberly. "Think of your father. Think of Ryoma. He wouldn't want you hurting yourself for the impossible."

The Regulars huddled around Ryoma's body, each trying to come to terms with their baby boy's death. Chaos roared above them, and with a flap of his mighty wings, hovered above them. "You fools, thinking that you could stop me! His death was his own carelessness. With the Guardian gone and the Eight locked away, nothing will stop me from destroying this realm!"

"Nya?" The Regulars glanced down from the dragon to see Karupin sitting in front of Fuji. The little cat had run over from the sanctuary. She stared at Fuji with questioning eyes, as though asking what had happened to her master and why everyone was crying.

"Karupin…" Fuji said, not knowing how to explain to the cat that her beloved master was dead. The cat tilted her head, and rose up onto all fours. She padded softly to her master, nosing his cold hand. She closed her eyes, and nuzzled her head against him, purring quietly.

'_You've fought so bravely, little one_.' A soft soothing voice echoed. Everyone looked around confused, not able to locate the source of the lilting female voice. Chaos stopped in his destruction to watch the scene. Karupin meowed once more, drawing Fuji's attention to her as she bat at something on Ryoma's back.

Fuji reached towards the object. There, on the waist strap of the bandolier was… "Another bell?" Fuji said out loud, his hands gripping a tiny wooden handle. He undid the clasp and withdrew the tiny bell. It was smaller than the rest, the bell a dull brassy colour. With a glance around the group at the other Regulars, Fuji flicked his wrist in the way he'd seen Ryoma practicing. The bell did not sound.

"Eh?" Kikumaru said, taking the bell and examining it. "There's no clapper inside the bell! This is a fake!"

Karupin meowed and everyone turned to watch the cat. She stepped closer to Ryoma, nuzzling at his hand until his fingers met the little bell of her collar. A sweet twinkling filled the air as Karupin began to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter, growing to envelope the little cat and her master.

Fuji shielded his eyes against the bright light. "What's going on?" Kawamura cried, also blocking his eyes. The light rose into the air, glowing brighter until it was a blinding white.

"What is this light?" Chaos hissed, shielding himself from the light with his wings. "It feels like… No, it can't be!"

The ball of light shattered, revealing a faintly-glowing lady. Her white flowing robes fluttered around her, dancing in the breeze. Her hair trailed in the wind as well, long and white-blonde in colour before darkening to a warm light brown at the ends. She wore brown gloves and brown boots. A blue ribbon was draped across her collar, a little silver bell dangling from it. She opened her eyes to reveal wide, pure-blue eyes.

"The Ninth…!" the dark dragon growled, his eyes growing dark with both lust and anger. "You've finally shown yourself."

The Ninth ignored the dragon in front of her, choosing instead to cast her innocent gaze upon the boy in her arms. She smiled softly. "Oh Ryoma. My little Ryoma. You've fought so bravely, even with all the misfortune and loss in your life, never pausing for a rest, and never turning your back on life. But come now, it is not yet your time." The Ninth lowered her head to the prince's forehead, kissing the smooth skin.

Ryoma's golden eyes drifted open slowly. He stared into the familiar blue eyes. "Karupin…?" he murmured. "No… Who are you?"

The Ninth smiled, letting Ryoma go, who unconsciously summoned the air around him to support him. "I am Karupin," she giggled. "Or rather, Karupin is me. I have been called many names in the past; The Virgin Mary, Mother Gaia, the Sky Mother, the Oracle of Delphi, the Lady Most Gentle. I am the Ninth, the High Priestess."

"The Ninth…" Ryoma repeated. "You're the spirit of death."

The High Priestess laughed. "Many have called me death as well, because of my powers and what I embody. But it is not death that I represent, little one. The powers that I command are cyclical in nature, but most people tend to see the worst part of it and forget the rest. No, Ryoma, I do not command death, just as you are not a master of death. We – You and I – command the element of Life."

A low roar of anger brought the Ryoma's attention back to Chaos. "Sister," he snarled. "Have you shown up to finally complete the seal upon me?"

Life's smile faded, and she gracefully flew towards the dragon. "Brother Chaos," she said seriously. "I never wanted for you to be sealed."

"Nonsense!" Chaos roared. "Why else would you hide away and allow the Eight to banish me?"

Life lifted one gloved hand, reaching out to the dragon. "I'm sorry they hurt you," she said. "They sealed me away, thinking that you would steal me to use my powers to create more war. They couldn't see the truth of Life yet, we were all so young still."

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked. The dragon had calmed down, his voice softer.

"We all tend to shy away from the darkness. It exists inside all of us. Some of us reject it completely, while others drown in it willingly," Life explained. "But no matter what we want, there is some of it there. Light and dark must coexist."

"Harmony…" Ryoma said softly, remembering his conversation with Yamato. "Balance is necessary for peace… For harmony."

Life nodded. "Inside all of us there is yin and yang. We must learn to live with the chaos of our hearts, of our lives, accepting it, but not letting it control us."

"Sister…" Chaos closed his eyes as Life touched his cheek gently with one gloved hand. A tear slid from one eye.

"Come with me, Chaos," Life said. The dragon nodded, happy to have finally found acceptance. The High Priestess smiled, and looked at Ryoma. "My dear prince, if you could undo the bonds…"

Ryoma nodded, and held out one hand in front of him. Kikumaru yelped as he realized the little fake-bell he had been holding onto disappeared. Another bell appeared in Ryoma's hand, small like the fake, but with a shining white-silver bell, Karu, the Ninth bell of Life. He sounded its twinkling melody, and a soft white glow enveloped them all.

* * *

When Fuji opened his eyes, he found that the storm clouds had cleared. The sky was a range of blues, light pink and golden rays shining over the horizon as the sun rose to greet the day. He sighed in relief, his weary body wanting to fall asleep. But where was Ryoma?

The tensai sat up, looking around him. The other Regulars were sprawled on the ground as well, some of them laughing, some of them crying in relief. Oishi and Kikumaru were lying next to each other, holding hands. They smiled at one another lovingly. Fuji smiled, happy for his best friend, but a twinge of worry coiled in his chest. '_Where is Ryoma?_'

"Ryoma?" he called, eyes wide as he scanned the area for his prince. "Ryoma, where are you?"

Suddenly his world went black. "Miss me, Syuusuke?" a little arrogant voice asked from beside his ear, the speaker's mouth most-likely curled up in his trademark smirk. Fuji's face broke out in a grin and relieved tears slid down his cheek.

"Ryoma!" Fuji cried, taking his lover's hands. He pulled Ryoma around and into his lap, laughing. "You're here, you're here with me! I was so worried – "

Fuji's words were cut short as a soft pair of lips hushed him. He embraced Ryoma, and kissed him back, pouring his emotions into their kiss.

"You talk too much," Ryoma smirked as they broke for air. Fuji laughed, and just hugged him closer.

"I love you, Ryoma," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Jingling bells were heard approaching the two, and Fuji disentangled himself from Ryoma. Karupin ran up to Ryoma, a little cat once again, and leapt into his arms. She licked his face and nuzzled his cheek, as her young master laughed and cuddled with her. Fuji couldn't help but smile as he petted the cat's head.

"All this time, you were the Ninth spirit?" Ryoma asked, looking at the little cat incredulously. Karupin looked into Ryoma's eyes and purred contentedly, giving a little meow as she turned her head to look behind her.

A little black pappillon dog sat beside Fuji, wagging its fluffy tail. A little red collar hung around its neck, with a little silver bell around it. The dog lowered its head, whimpering at Ryoma, as though apologizing. Gently, Ryoma set Karupin down, who watched Ryoma with wide blue eyes. Ryoma reached one hand out to the dog, staring him down with golden eyes.

Chaos tilted his head, not understanding the gesture. He glanced to Karupin, who lifted a paw and batted at the air before setting it back down. One black ear twitched, before he finally understood. Chaos turned back to Ryoma, his red eyes wide, and he lifted a little furry paw to set it down on Ryoma's hand. The prince broke out into a smile.

"Good boy!" he said, shaking the dog's paw. "But you're still Mada mada – "

Ryoma was interrupted as the little dog jumped into Ryoma's arms as Karupin had, licking his new owner's face. Fuji laughed. "I think he likes you," he said, as Karupin jumped into Ryoma's arms to join their new friend. Ryoma fell over, weighed down by the two creatures.

'_Dad, Mom…_' Ryoma opened his eyes to stare at the lightening sky. '_I did it._'

"Oi, kid!" Ryoma felt himself being lifted into the air and squeezed in a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again! You worried the life out of me!"

"Nya, me too, ochibi!" Kikumaru jumped on Ryoma and Momoshirou, who had grabbed Ryoma. The prince looked around to see the smiling faces of the Regulars. Of his friends. Friends that would never leave him alone. He smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. Looks of confusion met him. "I still have to get my throne back!"

The Regulars laughed. Tezuka stood, ready to lead as captain. "Everyone, yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Aa!"

* * *

The Regulars had arrived back at Seishun, after bidding the hidden city of Aedes Dei goodbye. The Blind Priest and Nanako had given them enough supplies for the journey back, giving them directions towards the kingdom and making them promise to return to visit. The kingdom had celebrated the return of their prince, but had also mourned the loss of their late king and queen.

Ryoma strode through the castle halls. He had been born within these walls, but had never seen the inside of it. Nevertheless, it felt like home to him. He stopped in front of a handsome polished door, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the chaos that was about to happen.

He opened the door. "I'm back!" he called.

Whoompf! Ryoma fell to the ground as something black and furry ran into him, tackling him to the ground. Another, lighter furry ball ran to his side, nuzzling his head, which spun from being lightheaded. "Karupin, Mada, get off of me!" he shouted exasperated. He laughed though, he loved the two spirits as much as they loved him.

As Karupin and the newly-named Mada ran off, Ryoma stood and dusted himself off. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Welcome home, my prince."

Ryoma smiled, and turned to meet the kiss of his boyfriend. "I'm home, Syuusuke."

"It's so boring without you at home, Ryoma," Fuji pouted, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I think we need to start a little… chaos."

Ryoma paled. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Fuji grinned before lifting the smaller boy up and carrying him deeper into his living chambers. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"As you command!" Fuji sang happily, dropping Ryoma, who braced for an impact, but landed on his bed. "Now then…"

Fuji crawled towards Ryoma, his hands either side of the prince's body. Ryoma smirked, his golden eyes alight with the prospect of a challenge. "Mada mada dane, Syuusuke."

A bang echoed through the chambers.

"Ochibi!"

"Kid!"

Loud voices rang out through the room. Ryoma groaned at the noisy company. Fuji merely smiled and gave Ryoma a quick peck on the lips as he climbed off the bed. "I don't like being interrupted…" Fuji said darkly, chuckling softly to himself. He walked out of the bedroom to greet the other guests, and Ryoma watched him in amusement, knowing that Fuji's sadistic side was coming out to play.

Ryoma sighed, lying back on his bed to enjoy one more peaceful moment of solitude. He knew that it wouldn't be easy ruling a kingdom. But he knew that he wouldn't be doing it alone.

He turned his head to stare at the bandolier of bells, his sword, and his daggers, which sat upon his desk, before sitting up and heading out to meet his friends. A locket sat beside the bells, figures dancing together in its projected images. King Nanjirou and Queen Rinko smiled happily at their son, and knew that he would be a fine prince.


	25. Epilogue - The Return

**Author's Note**

And here it is, the ending to For You, The Bells Shall Toll. It's hard to believe that I first posted the prologue less than two months ago. It's been quite the task, writing this tale! I can finally mark it as complete. Whew! Thank you so much for all of your support; your follows, your favourites, and your reviews. I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfiction, and that you'll continue to follow and enjoy my other work! Remember to keep an eye out for when the next arc of the Bells trilogy is released!

Once again, thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis has never been, is not, and will never be mine.

* * *

Epilogue

Fuji walked through the corridors of the castle, the plush carpet sinking below his feet with every step. He smiled at maids as he walked by and nodded respectfully to guards and advisors. He lapsed into thought about the past few days, and how the Seigaku Regulars' long journey had finally come to a happy ending.

A figure joined him while walking down the hall. "Hello Tezuka," Fuji greeted. The captain nodded, eyes shining brightly behind his spectacles. Tezuka had been made a captain of the knights in the kingdom. He led the team into enforcing rules of the kingdom, as well as restoring it to its former glory.

"On your way to another meeting with Inui?" Fuji asked, making conversation. Inui had been employed as one of the top advisors in the castle. He and Tezuka often met, discussing ways to improve the kingdom.

Tezuka nodded. "We're going to head to watch the practice today, to see how everyone is doing."

"Ah, I'll come with you," Fuji said. "It'll be nice to see the others again."

The two were soon joined by Inui, and the three walked outside onto castle grounds.

"Oi, you two!" A voice yelled at. "You need more passion, baby! BURNING!"

Kawamura worked in the castle to help train prospective knights. He trained them mainly in swordplay. The gentle giant also liked to sneak into the kitchen sometimes, preparing elegant dishes for his close friends. Right now, the fire-master was yelling at two knights who were growling at each other, ready to tear the other apart.

"What did you say to me, Mamushii?" Momoshirou yelled, raising a fist at his opponent.

"I'm saying you shouldn't just swing your sword around like an idiot, idiot peach!" Kaidou yelled back, responding to the challenge.

The three walked over to the group. "Good afternoon, Kawamura," Fuji grinned.

Kawamura raised a hand in greeting. "Yo, Fuji! Hello, Tezuka, Inui!" Tezuka gave the powerhouse a curt nod, before turning his attention to the fighting rivals. Inui approached them, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Now, you two, settle down," Inui said, reaching into a pouch by his waist and pulling out a flask. "Unless you'd like to test my newest drink? It's good for the body."

Inui had taken to creating strange liquids that he claimed were all healthy to drink. No one knew what went into the drinks that he made, but already they had sent several unsuspecting guards into the care of Oishi, who had been appointed the castle's head healer, and Kikumaru, who helped as Oishi's assistant. Kikumaru also tended to the animals in the castle, such as the horses that the Regulars now housed in the kingdom stables. He was often joined by Kaidou, who was secretly very soft-hearted. The two healers now ran forward to join the group.

"Oh no you don't, Inui!" Kikumaru said, snatching the flask away. "You're not going to land anyone else in the infirmary, nya!"

Kikumaru handed the flask to Oishi, who regarded the container with fear. "It's warm," he said, unscrewing the top. "And it's bubbling!"

"It's made from healthy herbs and all natural ingredients," Inui said, smiling wickedly. "I'm sure it'll help boost your health, and the health of your patients, Oishi."

"Che, still making those creepy drinks, Inui?"

The Regulars turned to the source of the snarky voice. Ryoma strode towards them, leading Royal by the reigns. He had just returned from riding through the town, making his presence known to his subjects. Karupin and Mada bounded happily around his legs. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji smiled, and went to the prince. "Welcome home, Ryoma," he said, wrapping the youngest Regular in his arms and pecking his cheek lightly. The group snickered as Ryoma's cheeks were dusted with a light pink.

"You know how I feel about you doing that in public," Ryoma grumbled, but he returned the soft embrace. "I'm home, Syuusuke," he whispered in his lover's ear.

Fuji smiled. "Well then, Ryo-chan, let's get to work!" He grabbed the prince's hand and led him into the castle, leaving Royal in Kikumaru's care. Karupin and Mada walked beside their master, occasionally stopping to explore the still-new castle walls. "You have some messengers from neighbouring kingdoms to answer to, and then the feast for the Regulars is tonight, which you still have to decide on the menu and decorations for." He sang the duties off, enjoying his lover's company. Fuji had been appointed as the kingdom's Royal Seer, and he also acted as Ryoma's right-hand man. Everyone in the castle knew, though, that Fuji held another position in Ryoma's life and heart.

Ryoma sighed, as he walked into his bedchambers to change out of his riding gear. There was always so much to do around the kingdom, he never got a chance to relax. Ryoma smiled though, looking forward to what he looked forward to every night; falling asleep in the arms of the one he loved. "Let's go, Fuji."

"Hai!" The tensai sang happily, waltzing out the door.

* * *

It was well after midnight when the feast finally ended. Fuji had managed to sneak a strange green paste into the sauce plate of Momoshirou and Kikumaru, extracting revenge for all the times the duo had interrupted his alone time with Ryoma. The paste was piercingly spicy, and was something that Fuji had concocted in his free time. He called it "wasabi". His two victims had screamed for water, as Fuji watched them calmly, smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about," he had said. "I love the taste of wasabi."

The sadistic teenager was currently in the bathroom, getting washed up for bed. Ryoma knew that Fuji would be a little while, so he lay down and closed his eyes, willing for icy tendrils to snake up along his skin. It had become routine for Ryoma to enter the Realm of the Dead for he had done it so often. He slipped into the icy world easily.

* * *

Walking along the shores, Ryoma gazed around him. He had visited this realm every night, searching for two specific people. Faceless entities shifted back and forth, and Ryoma took care not to disturb them in their passage to the other side. Finally, two familiar shapes made their way to the emerald-haired prince. His golden eyes widened in recognition, and he ran to meet them.

"Mom!" He cried. "Dad!"

Ryoma stopped before the spirits of his parents, wanting to leap into their warm embrace, but knowing that there was nothing physical to hold on to. His parents were positively beaming at him.

"Look at you, my son," Rinko said. "All grown up. What a fine prince you have become."

"Seishounen, you'd better take good care of my kingdom!" Nanjirou teased, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. "Compared to me, you're still mada mada dane!"

Ryoma scowled at his father. "I'll surpass you dad, you just watch!" The late king laughed his familiar booming laugh, and Ryoma couldn't help but smile with him.

Nanjirou's expression sobered quickly. "Listen though, Ryoma," he said, his voice serious. "You may have tamed the beast Chaos, but this isn't the end of your battle. There's something else at work here."

"Something… else?" Ryoma asked, tilting his head in confusion. He looked to his mother, who nodded solemnly.

"An unknown force has been disturbing the realm of the dead lately," Rinko said. "I fear it may be a powerful necromancer."

"A necromancer?" Ryoma recalled the pages he had read about the beings. "They use souls haven't crossed yet, right? Capturing them and bonding them to their will?"

Rinko nodded. "That is why your father and I must pass through the gates quickly, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded slowly. "I understand." He had known that this time would come. His parents' spirits would cross into the domain of the High Priestess and finally be laid to rest. "I'll miss you…"

Rinko smiled sadly. "We'll miss you too, Ryoma. We love you very much, and we're so proud of you."

Nanjirou grinned. "We'll always be with you, Ryoma. In here." He pointed a finger at Ryoma's chest. The young prince rolled his eyes before pointing on the left side of his chest.

"My heart's over here, dad."

The trio burst out laughing again, but suddenly stopped. "He's here." Rinko said suddenly, eyes wide.

"The necromancer?" Ryoma said, looking around. "Hurry, go!"

Nanjirou and Rinko nodded. "Take care, Ryoma."

"Aa." Ryoma watched as the two turned and disappeared, floating beyond the gates. He walked back along the shore, back towards the door he had opened to arrive in the realm.

An icy shiver ran down Ryoma's back as he felt a strong presence behind him. He turned. A familiar cloaked figure stood before him, his grin dark and twisted. Before Ryoma could react, the figure pushed his palm towards Ryoma and released a pulse of dark energy at him.

* * *

"Ryoma! What happened?" Fuji called, dashing from the bathroom to Ryoma's side. He watched as Ryoma sat up, panting and holding his chest. Blood oozed out of a cut made by the necromancer in the other world. The blood pouring out of his injury didn't even register in his mind, the prince was so focused on the only two words the necromancer had spoken as he blasted Ryoma with dark energy.

"_Hello, Chibisuke._"


End file.
